


Eternal

by Jay_Vakarian1031



Series: Eternal [1]
Category: Eternal - Fandom, Eternal original work, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 84,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Vakarian1031/pseuds/Jay_Vakarian1031
Summary: ALL SONGS BELONG TO CREDITED ARTISTS> CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE ARE MINE, SONGS ARE NOTBook One in the Eternal SeriesJay Mathias hadn't chosen this life.Being born into a a necromantic family, Jay understood that there were different creatures besides humans, but he never imagined being one of them. After losing his best friend and first love at a young age, then losing his family soon after he was turned against his will, he felt he had nothing left to live for.Years later, Jay is reunited with many people from his past, including his love, and is faced with the question he had asked himself since his twenty third birthday.Will he be accepted for what he is and loved even after what he had endured?After being shown there was a reason to continue, he was faced with new hardships and had to decide if he could take his place in his blood right and defend his new family.Would he be able to pull through and protect those he loves or will he be forced to watch as his world is destroyed once again?





	1. Opening Note

Suicide is a subject that is touched upon in this book. It's never the answer. If you or anyone you know feels like ending their lives, talk to someone you trust. If you need an outside party to speak to, listed below is a suicide prevention phone number. Please remember that someone out there loves you, and you are the reason they are still alive, even if you don't know who they are just yet. Someone out there needs you here.

Much love and stay strong

 

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255


	2. Prologue

Jay sat at the kitchen table, his lavender gaze on the other male beside him, a soft smile touching his lips as he turned his attention back to the cup of tea in his hands. Things had changed so much since they first met. Then again, that was to be expected since they had known each other since they were children. He brushed a stray strand of long waist length raven black hair behind his ear and looked over, his gaze meeting the ice blue one of his partner.  
"Is everything okay?" Stixx asked, concern clear in his voice.  
"Yes love, everything is fine. I'm just thinking too much again," Jay replied with a small smile.  
"You know, over thinking is dangerous," the white haired male chuckled as the other playfully glared at him.  
"Yeah? Well so are stupid comments." Jay laughed as Stixx pulled him close and lightly kissed him. The raven male returned the kiss and laid his head against the other's shoulder with a smile. So many years had passed since they first met. Many battles were faced, the victory count rising with each battle won, and all of it led them to where they were. Life was good for them. They were married, five years now, and had adopted a child that had been at the carnival with Tobias and the others as well as a few other children. He was proud of what they had accomplished together and he had decided long before that he wouldn’t have changed any of the hardships they had faced as it had brought them closer and built them into who they were. Jay's thoughts drifted as he looked at his tea again.


	3. Reunion

"When I close my eyes, I hear your velvet wings and cry  
I'm waiting here with open arms- oh can't you see  
Angel shine your light on me."  
~Angel- Judas Priest~

 

Jay walked through the dense fog, unsure of where he was at the moment, or where he was going, as all he had been told was that he would know his destination when he came across it. He shivered and pulled his black leather trench coat tight against the damp cold from the foggy, moonless night. The man in black knew he was alone in his journey, just like he had been for so many years before. As a vampire, he had been alive for so long, he had forgotten his own age, but he had also watched the world change in so many different ways, whether for the best or the worst. He met many, from the greatest of artists before they were famous, to the ones who were forgotten by time itself, only to be known by the marker over their graves in the cemeteries, as well as travelled the world and even participated in many of the wars the world had seen. He tucked a stray strand of his hair behind his ear and continued to follow the path he could barely see. He thought about what he had been told before he had started along the path and sighed to himself. The vampire had spoken with the spirit of a gypsy his family had befriended many centuries before in hopes of finding the main answer he desired. Who was the man that had helped him in the cemetery? Of course he hadn't gotten a straight answer.  
The male was pulled away from his thoughts by what sounded like footsteps behind him. He growled softly as his lavender eyes tried to focus on the source of the sound, but because of the fog it was impossible. Jay narrowed his eyes, frustrated by the fact that he couldn't see his surroundings, but even without being able to rely on his sight something felt familiar about the area. Almost like home... He quickly shook his head to clear away the thoughts and continued forward. The fog seemed to dissipate a bit as the clouds dispersed which allowed the night's sliver of a moon to shed a bit of light on the buildings and fields around him, making it a little easier to see. His eyes widened when he realized where he was.... Home. The home of what few human years he had. Jay's mind raced with so many questions as he approached the house beside the one where his family had resided. It seemed to him like nothing had changed... 

The long obsolete equipment that should have been nothing but dust by now, stood tall and proud, with the same look that they had when they were first made. Jay noticed how there was not even a speck of dust to be found on the houses either as he stood in front of the neighboring house and lightly traced the gouges along the door. Jay always wondered what had happened to the boy who had lived there, his only friend growing up. His memory of that time was hazy at best, but he could still see his friend as clear as if they had just spoken yesterday. He hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside, immediately flooded with memories.   
The male ran a hand over the crude furniture and smiled softly as his gaze drifted towards the fire pit in the center of the room, a light chuckle escaping him as he thought about how many nights his sister or brother and himself had stayed the night there because of how inseparable the boys were. They had stayed up all night most of the time telling stories... Then the night before his friend's disappearance came to mind. They had been up all night talking quietly and trying not to laugh too loud since the others were asleep. His friend fell silent as he watched him. When the raven had turned to check on his friend, thinking he had fallen asleep, he was met with a kiss, soft and gentle, like the softest of breezes, and the declaration of love. He felt the tears threaten to fall as he turned away, quickly wiping his eyes as he looked around again. Jay had loved him and the love was mutual. His first and only love... He quickly walked out fighting back the tears of pain and rage. The vampire turned his attention to an old tree and walked towards it as a light wind picked up. Jay sat under the tree and wondered why he was led back here in the first place, his mind wandering to the thoughts of why he had even bothered the spirit...

 

The necromancer knelt silently in front of the tombstone as he traced his sister's name that had been carved into the granite surface. His thoughts drifted back to the week after her passing. He had known about his abilities and what he could do, but he was never told that he couldn't raise someone from his own bloodline. He had found that out on his own.  
A few hunters had taken her out and left her lifeless corpse in the woods where she had been found. He had tried everything he could think of to bring her back until he finally collapsed from exhaustion. The vampire felt the weakness take over as the life drained from his body, but he was okay with it. He'd finally be with his sister again, and maybe he'd be able to see his friend. He felt his eyes close as his mind drifted back to their first kiss and a faint smile crossed his lips. Just as he was about to slip into the dark embrace of eternal sleep, he heard footsteps approach. He opened his lavender eyes and looked over just as the stranger had knelt beside him, but his vision was too hazy to make out anything besides the stranger's short white hair. The vampire's eyes drifted shut once more as the other male placed a hand on his chest and restored his life, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. Jay sat up after catching his breath and gingerly held his head as he looked around. All that was left of the stranger was a black trench coat almost identical to his own.

Jay shook his head to clear the thoughts away and placed a black rose on the grave, just like he had done almost daily for the past years since his sister's death and stood up. As he turned to leave, he felt like someone had been watching him. He had the same feeling every time he had come to the cemetery. This time, it got to the point where he actually heard footsteps. Jay growled as he turned to look for the source, but there was no one there. The presence felt almost familiar to him, and he wondered if it was the same person who had helped him so many years before. He hesitated before he decided it was finally time to seek help from his family.

 

The vampire sighed to himself, laying his head back against the gnarled trunk of the dormant tree they had claimed as theirs as children as his eyes stung with the threat of tears. He hated feeling weak and alone. He wished he could go back and stop whatever happened all those years ago, but he understood all too well that wishes and prayers went very much unanswered. He closed his eyes as the tears began to fall, blocking out the sight of the abandoned houses and the fog that rolled back in. He thought he heard the soft sound of wings but dismissed it as the wind, staying as he was, so silent and so still, the tears continuing to fall.   
"Jay, there's no need for tears. You aren't alone anymore" he heard a voice so familiar whisper in his ear, though he chalked it up to his imagination until he felt something that was all too real. A kiss was gently placed on his lips as a hand wiped away the tears that fell. Jay opened his eyes and looked at the hooded figure that knelt before him, though all he could see was the stranger's wings, bright pink with pale blue tips and the lower half of his face. He watched as a smile crossed the stranger's face, revealing the tips of his fangs. Jay looked at him for a moment as a look of recognition crossed his face and cautiously pushed back the hood, hoping against hope he wasn't dreaming. Soon, his lavender gaze met the ice blue one before him and the tears turned from sorrow to joy as he hugged the other male tightly laying his head on the taller male's chest.   
"I missed you," was all Jay was able to say through the tears.   
Stixx smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. "I was always there, Jay. You were never alone."   
Jay looked up at his friend's smiling face. "Were you?..."   
"Yes. When you collapsed at the cemetery that was me who healed you. I was with you each time you went. I was always watching over you."   
Jay's smile faded as he leaned into the taller male, laying his head against the male’s chest once more. "Then why didn't you show yourself sooner? I needed you..."  
Stixx gently tipped Jay's face up to meet his and kissed him softly. "Darling, you may have thought you had needed me then, but you were strong enough on your own. If I had come back to you sooner, you wouldn't be who you are now. Without me beside you physically you became a much stronger person. Yes you had your troubles, but who hasn’t? Those troubles made you into who you are today,” he replied looking at the smaller male. “But I hope you remember what I told you all those years ago."  
Jay smiled softly as he nodded. "You told me you loved me, and you always would."   
"And I've kept my word. I loved you then, just as I still do now." Stixx stood and offered a hand to Jay. The other vampire took the offer and stood, a soft smile played along his lips as they interlocked their fingers. As they started to leave, the fog dissipated fully and the moonlight shone brightly, illuminating the path back home.   
"Oh, I have a question," Jay said softly as he stopped and looked up at his partner.  
"Hm? Sure ask away."  
"The gouges on your door, what were those from?" Jay turned to head back and show him the marks when the larger male looked at him thoroughly confused, but there was nothing there. The houses and equipment had vanished with the fog. "Never mind," he said as him and Stixx walked back along the path back home, hand in hand, reunited at last after so many years apart. "I guess they were right. True love never dies," Jay said softly to himself.   
"What did you say, dear?" Stixx asked as he hadn't heard Jay's words.   
"Nothing love, it's not important."   
Stixx smiled at the male's words and gently squeezed Jay's hand as they walked into the night together. 

 

They walked in silence back to Jay's house, content with just enjoying each other's company. Once at the house, the raven unlocked the door and watched as the other entered then stepped inside after him, gently closing the door behind them. Stixx smiled as he looked around then turned his attention back to Jay.   
"Hm? Is everything okay?" Jay asked as he looked up at the other.   
"Yeah, just a lot of questions going through my mind, that's all."   
"Like what?" he tipped his head slightly.   
Stixx stayed silent for a moment before he answered. "Well, there's a lot about your past I don't know. I mean... The last time we saw each other you were fourteen. Obviously neither of us are human anymore."  
Jay looked down for a moment and sighed. "A lot has happened since then. All I had was what little family that decided to stick around. But even they were taken away. After I was left with a few friends, though I had lost one a few years after we had met."  
Stixx flinched slightly at Jay's words as his gaze lowered to the floor. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice to leave. I..." he sighed and sat down in a chair by the table.  
The shorter vampire wrapped his arms around the other from behind. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything. Besides you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong."  
Stixx leaned his head back against the other and looked up at him. "I left when you needed someone."   
Jay hugged the other tightly and gently kissed the top of his head. "You've already said it wasn't your fault and I never blamed you to begin with, so relax okay?"  
Stixx smiled slightly and nodded. "You have the right to know what happened though. I mean, it's the least I can do."   
Jay sat in the chair beside him. "You don't have to tell me, its fine."  
The white haired male shook his head with a sad smile. "I do have to. At least some of what happened." He gently took Jay's hand and started to share his memories with the smaller male.


	4. Stixx

"The warmest heart I've found  
I lower into the ground  
My tears, forever with you  
Resting under your tree"  
~Under Your Tree- Sonata Arctica~

Tony had lived a normal life with his uncle. Unfortunately, both of his parents had died when he was very young, or so he had been told, so he never really had a chance to get to know them. He knew his mother had died, which was a subject he refused to speak about to anyone as she had died protecting him, and his father? The auburn haired boy had no idea. He was an only child as far as he was aware which made it easier on his uncle then ultimately on his grandparents who raised him, but it also made his life lonely. That is, until the new family moved into the house next to his grandparents. They seemed like a nice enough family to him. Both parents, a daughter and two sons were their new neighbors. When they first showed up, Tony's grandfather brought him over to meet the newcomers. The sister, Tamara, was the oldest of the children. Her long black hair and violet eyes made her seem dark and terrifying, yet she was one of the sweetest people anyone could ever hope to meet. The oldest son, Tobias, looked like the mother, shoulder length red hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was talkative and hyper but was always willing to help in the end. But the one who really caught his attention was Jay. He was a year younger than Tony, short black hair and lavender eyes. He was rather quiet and shy and rarely spoke but when he did it was always with a soft and gentle voice. They were young, Jay being four and Tony five, but Tony's grandfather insisted on them talking. The auburn haired boy nodded shyly and approached the other, standing silently beside the younger male as he waited for his father to finish speaking. The white haired male, Sam, looked at Tony with a soft smile as he walked inside and left the boys to talk. Jay looked over at the other with a shy smile.   
"H-hello," the raven said quietly as he lowered his gaze shyly towards the ground.  
"Hi, uh... I'm Tony Vakarian." He offered his hand just as his grandfather had taught him.   
The black haired boy looked at his hand for a moment then shook it and looked at Tony again. "I'm Jay Mathias," he replied as he let go of the other's hand.  
Just then, Miranda walked out and smiled softly. "Making friends already, Jay?"  
"Yes ma'am. I'm being polite, just like you taught me." Jay smiled brightly; proud that he had remembered his manners.  
Miranda laughed softly at his enthusiasm and gently kissed his forehead. "Good job. Why don't you two go play? I'll call you in when supper is ready."  
Tony excitedly took the other's hand and ran to his house to make sure it was okay. Once he had approval, he led Jay to the field behind the house and stopped beside the single tree that stood in the clearing, happy to have a friend to play with. They played games together until Miranda called Jay inside. The boys walked back together and parted ways at the Mathias doorstep with the promise to play again the next day.

As the years passed, the boys grew closer. Tony had even started calling Miranda and Sam mother and father. Secrets were shared; small fights were endured, though they couldn't stay mad at each other for more than half an hour. Soon, Tony had started to act slightly odd, which concerned Jay.   
It was a few days after their ninth and tenth birthday, which the boys found ironic and amusing that their birthdays, October 31st, were on the same day, just a year apart. Tony had waited by what they had claimed as their tree in the field while Jay finished his chores. Jay ran up to the auburn haired boy and tackled him with a hug. Tony fell back against the tree with a flinch as he caught the smaller boy and hugged him tightly.   
"Jay what's wrong?"  
The raven let go and straightened up. "That's what I wanted to know about you. Tony, you've been acting really strange. Honestly it's starting to scare me..." his lavender eyes looked up into the icy blue ones of his friend.  
"Why is it scaring you?"  
"Because you're the only friend I have. I don't want to lose you."  
Tony frowned and looked down before he hugged the smaller boy again. "You won't lose me. I just... My uncle had been really nasty to me lately. It's gotten to the point where I hate my name and I don't want to be around him anymore."  
Jay held the other close but quickly let go when Tony hissed in pain. "What has he done to you?" He watched concerned as the other hesitated for a moment before he turned his back and lifted his shirt. Jay's eyes widened and tears fell as he lightly traced the fresh marks that intersected with the old scars of past abuse. "Have you told your grandparents?" he asked as he quickly wiped the tears away and Tony turned back to face him.   
"No. I'm afraid they won't believe me. Plus with the way he talks to me..." Tony shivered at the thought. "He's why I’ve been acting so unusual and I apologize for that."   
Jay thought for a moment then a smile touched his lips. "What if I went with you to talk to them and what if I gave you a new name? Even if I’m the only one who calls you that, at least you might feel a little better."  
Tony looked at the other boy and nodded. "That would be nice."  
The lavender eyed boy looked around as he thought about a name. "How about Stixx? I know your favorite story in the Greek mythology is the one about the ferryman and the great river of lost souls. But we could spell your name Stixx instead of Styx just to avoid confusion."  
Tony smiled brightly and nodded. "I like that a lot." He laughed as the younger boy jumped around excitedly.   
"Okay come on, let's go talk to your grandparents."

 

Stixx took Jay's hand and walked back to the house. Once there, Stixx told his grandparents what had happened, Jay staying close as they talked. Stixx showed them the marks and told them about the name change. Stixx's grandfather thought for a moment then nodded. "We'll start calling you Stixx as well," he smiled softly as he hugged the boys.  
"But what about-"  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He won't be allowed around you anymore, dear,” his grandmother spoke up, her voice soft though she couldn’t keep the edge of anger from her voice. "Now, you two go let Miranda and Sam know about the name change then go play."  
Stixx nodded and took Jay's hand as he walked outside.

 

Tobias met them at the door and grabbed Jay, hugging him tightly.   
"What's wrong?!" Jay squeaked as he managed to get away from his brother.  
"Huh? Nothing I'm excited!"  
Stixx laughed at the annoyed look on Jay's face. "What now?"  
"Mom and dad agreed it was time that you started to learn magic like them!"  
Jay's eyes widened and smiled brightly. "Finally!" The others laughed happily as they watched Jay for a moment. "Wait, what about you and Tamara? Being older, you should be the ones learning, not me."  
Tobias shook his head. "Tamara already is a witch and I know the basics. We agreed you should learn because you have the strongest magic out of us all."   
Jay nodded and looked around. "Where are mom and dad?"  
"They're in the fields. They should be back soon though."  
"Okay um, tell them Stixx and I need to talk to them."  
Tobias arched an eyebrow at the comment. "Who?"  
Jay sighed and explained the situation then dragged Stixx to the field to play.

 

The years passed and the boys’ bond only grew stronger. Jay had come to develop a crush on his friend, but was too afraid to tell him and he was sure the other had noticed by now, though he had done his best to try and hide it. Whatever time Jay had left between his studies and housework was always spent with Stixx. Halloween rolled around again, bringing them to their fourteenth and fifteenth birthday. A celebration was set up for them that lasted until night fall. Miranda had suggested that Jay should stay the night with Stixx, since the auburn haired teen had a final surprise for Jay. Of course he'd never say no to staying with his friend.   
They spent the night by the fire pit, telling stories and making plans for the next day. The teens tried to keep their voices low since Stixx's grandparents were trying to sleep, but the occasional 'hush' could be heard which just made the boys laugh harder. As the night drew on, Stixx wrapped a blanket around the shorter male and stayed silent as he listened to the younger male speak. Jay soon fell silent as he tucked his hair behind his ear, noticing his friend's silence and looked over, thinking his friend had fallen asleep. As he turned he was met with a feather light kiss, followed by another. A blush burned Jay's cheeks as he returned the kisses and looked at Stixx in shock.   
"I've wanted to do that for a while now. I've been too afraid to, but I figured this would be the best time... I know we admitted that we had feelings towards each other before but I wasn't sure if you would have outgrown those by now... Jay, I love you." He looked away quickly, afraid of the other's reaction.   
Jay smiled softly and laid his head against Stixx's shoulder. "I love you too,” he replied quietly as the other slipped an arm around him. Jay cuddled close as Stixx lay back on the floor, holding him tightly. The raven male curled up on his friend's chest and fell asleep without meaning to. The safety and warmth Stixx gave him eased all doubts and fears and caused him to relax. Stixx followed him into the dream world soon after. 

 

The next morning Tamara knocked on the door to get Jay. When allowed in, she smiled at the sight of the boys and walked back out, deciding to let the boy sleep a little longer. A little while later Jay awoke, though he had forgotten that he had fallen asleep in Stixx's arms, which led to him trying to sit up, only to have the other tightened his grip before finally letting go with a yawn.   
"Morning Jay, did you sleep alright?" Stixx asked as he watched the other sit up, frowning slightly as he stood in front of Jay. "What's wrong?"  
Jay smiled and shook his head before he pulled Stixx down into a kiss. "Nothing at all. Well, except for the fact that I have to go do my studies. I'll be back when I'm done okay?" the raven replied as he pressed a soft kiss to Stixx’s lips.  
Stixx smiled and nodded as he watched Jay run over to his house. The teen gently shut the door and folded the blanket they had used that night, a content sigh escaping his lips as he went about his daily tasks, waiting for the time he could see Jay again.  
Neither of the boys had any idea that they wouldn't see each other that night. Jay's studies went longer than usual since his parents had him practice what he had learned and Stixx ended up falling asleep while he waited. 

A loud banging sound jolted the teen from his sleep and he sat up with the thought that maybe it was Jay coming over late and the bang was due to the fact that the other was always getting injured due to his training. The auburn male chuckled at the thought as he slipped out of bed, still half asleep until he heard his grandparents screaming. Stixx ran into the living room area, now wide awake, only to find his grandparents’ lifeless corpses on the ground, drained dry of blood. A soft growl escaped his lips as he looked around for the culprits but found nothing. There had been rumor going around of vampires being spotted, which would explain the missing animals, but Stixx didn't believe in such things. Though he couldn't explain the lack of blood...  
He shook his head and stepped outside to see if there was any clue as to what happened. His eyes fell on the Mathias house for a moment then back to his own door with a silent prayer that the others were alright, noticing the scratches on his door but paid them no mind as he walked inside. As he shut the door, he noticed that his grandparents' bodies were gone. He looked around again, but there was nothing there to give him any kind of hint as to what happened. Just as he was about to sit down, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

 

When Stixx awoke he found he was chained to a wall, body torn and damaged and he didn't know where he was. He turned his attention to the only door in the room, hoping that by some small miracle someone would find him. A soft chuckle pulled his gaze to the shadows. Stixx struggled against the restraints as he watched his grandparents walk out of the shadows and step closer to him. He pulled harder at the chains and yelled in pain as they sank their fangs into either side of his neck. Just as they were about to kill him, a wandering vampire burst through the door and killed the grandparents. The newcomer knelt beside Stixx and injected his venom into the teen, watching as the young male began to turn, but it was too late. As soon as the turning was almost complete, Stixx passed away. The wandering vampire easily snapped the chains and buried the teen in the field where he had seen him and the raven male play before, under the shade of their tree. The vampire said a small prayer then stood and vanished into the night.

 

Since the vampirism didn't fully take, he was allowed into Heaven. Stixx was there until he was twenty six in human years and they allowed him to age to that point. Stixx grew more anxious as he waited to be allowed to see his love. The day came where he finally asked but his request was denied. When he asked why, he was told there was no way they would allow him to go see a necromancer. Stixx's grip on his control slipped as he listened to all the terrible things they said about Jay and he snapped. He killed seven angels before they threw him back to earth to rot for eternity. From there on out, he wandered as a fallen in hopes of being able to find either the one who tried to help him or Jay.


	5. Apologies

"So swallow your frown, my love  
And follow me down, my love."  
~Swallow- Oomph!~

 

Stixx pulled his hands away from Jay's and gently wiped away the tears that had started to slip down the smaller male's cheeks.   
"I'm sorry babe," was all Jay was able to say as he leaned into Stixx's touch.  
"No, don't be. You have nothing to apologize for," the white haired male responded as he pulled his shorter lover into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
"I should have told my parents no that night and been by your side. I should never have left you alone. I-" he was cut off by a kiss.  
"Stop. I'm glad you weren't with me. I'm glad you survived that night. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done." He held Jay tight and lightly caressed his hair. "Please relax." Jay nodded faintly and stayed close to the other for a bit before he finally pulled away and looked up at Stixx. "Better?" he asked softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jay's lips.  
Jay returned the kiss and nodded. "A little bit. I still wish I was able to save you... Wait, how did I not notice you were buried under the tree?"   
"The vampire who buried me made sure you wouldn't know because of how much pain you were already in and how much more it would have caused you."  
"But it killed me not to know what had happened to you or where you were."  
"I know babe, I really do, but I couldn't have you joining me in death."  
Jay nodded and looked down. "I guess it's my turn to show you what happened."  
Stixx took his hand and gently ran his thumb over Jay's. "Relax, you don't have to."  
"Yes I do. I have more memories that I'd be able to share with you than you will with me." Jay took a hesitant breath and gently placed his other hand over Stixx's and let the memories flow.


	6. The Turning

"Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?"

~The Crimson- Atreyu~

 

Jay and the others returned later than they expected. By the time they returned, the wandering vampire was already long gone. Jay looked over at Stixx's window and didn't see the customary candle Stixx would leave lit in the window to show he was awake and waiting for the smaller male, so he figured it was safe to assume that the other was asleep and since he didn't want to wake him, he went to his room to lay down as his mind wandered to thoughts of Stixx as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Jay rushed next door sliding to a stop when he noticed the gouges on the door, confusion clouding his features as he gently ran a hand along them then knocked. Jay frowned when he didn't get an answer and opened the door. "Stixx?" he called out, the only reply he received was silence besides the sounds of small animals scampering through the walls. He walked through but didn't find a trace of the other teen, until he found a room in the back with the door partially open. Jay gingerly pushed the door the rest of the way open and gasped when he saw the grandparents' corpses and the blood all over the floor. It was obvious there had been a struggle and there was too much damage to have been caused by his friend. The lavender eyed male looked around again and still found nothing. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he walked out and quickly ran back over to his house.

"Mom, something's wrong," he said softly as he fought back the tears.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Miranda asked as she gently hugged her youngest son.

"Stixx is gone."

"What?" Sam asked as he stopped in the doorway.

Jay turned towards his father and explained what he saw at the neighboring hut. Sam and Tobias quickly ran next door to investigate as Tamara and Miranda stayed with Jay.

The males returned about half an hour later and Jay looked up at them with a slight amount of hope, though he already knew the answer.

Sam shook his head. "It looks like a vampire attack. All the blood and gouges..."

Jay's gaze lowered to the floor as the tears fell and Tobias gently hugged him. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Jay's grip on Tobias's shirt tightened as he cried against his brother's chest, the older comforting the younger the best that he could. After Jay was calm enough, he looked up and thanked Tobias. "Hey, that's what family is for,” he responded as he gently ran a hand through the teen's hair. "If you want we can make a marker or something for him."

Jay thought for a moment then nodded. "Th-that would be nice..."

Tobias nodded and led the shorter male outside. They made a cross with Stixx's name on it and placed it in the ground under the tree, unknowingly above where Stixx was buried.

Jay spent the next nine years focused on his studies as he tried to distract himself. Each time he thought he was free of the memories that haunted him, his thoughts would return to his love. Even after all the time that has as passed, he couldn't keep Stixx off of his mind.

His twenty-fifth birthday rolled around and he spent the day beside Stixx's grave. They had moved since then, staying with his aunt and uncle since a few days after Stixx's disappearance. He sighed to himself as he made a black rose appear on the grave; a small smile crossing his lips as he fought back the tears that still threatened to fall all those years later. The male hadn't changed much during that time, the only real difference was his hair had grown longer, past his waist, and he had it tied back in an ice blue ribbon his sister has given him.

Jay stood up just after midnight as the rain began to fall and thunder crashed loudly from above and said his farewell to Stixx, gently touching the weather worn cross and turned to go back to his house. He started back through the woods and stopped for a moment when he was struck with the strong feeling of being watched. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around uneasily, but without being able to find anything, continued on his way home.

A cloaked male sat in a tree and watched as Jay passed. "Ah perfect," the male whispered to himself as he silently jumped down from his perch and followed the other male, his amber eyes glinting as a flash of lightning illuminated them every so often. He chuckled darkly to himself as he drew closer to his target and finally grabbed Jay from behind, placing a hand over Jay's mouth and held him tightly as he struggled. "Relax precious, I don't want to hurt you," Matt whispered in his ear, grinning when he noticed how Jay's eyes widened and he struggled more. "Relax or this will only end badly for you. Now, my name is of no importance to you but, since I would like for you to remember when my presence haunts your nightmares, it's Matt," he whispered as he roughly tipped Jay's head to the side and pressed his lips to the raven's neck. Matt smirked and chuckled softly as he noticed how the smaller male’s pulse and breath quickened even as he tried to remain still and calm. "Your fear is beautiful, just like you. You'd make a gorgeous vampire." Matt moved his hand from Jay's mouth and lightly caressed his throat.

"N-no! Let me go!" Jay whimpered as he tried to pull away from the vampire's touch.

"No, I don't think so. You already smell like a vampire. Necromancer too?" he grinned. "Do tell, is that your parents I smell?" Matt watched as Jay nodded slightly then turned the raven’s face towards his own. The vampire could tell the other fought to keep his fear in check. "Come now, Jay. You can't tell me you haven't thought about being turned. Or at least thought about the sweet release of death. Being able to see your lost love again." He grinned again as Jay stiffened in his grip and looked down in defeat. "Yes precious, I read your thoughts the first moment I touched you. Though I'm sure you'd prefer death, I'll leave you alive. This way you have no chance of seeing your precious love," Matt whispered before he sank his fangs into Jay's neck. The raven whimpered at the pain as he struggled, but slowly became weaker as the venom flowed through his blood stream. Matt held onto Jay as he drank to make sure the other male didn't fall. He had almost drained the raven male before he pulled away then opened his wrist and held it over Jay's mouth, forcing him to swallow the blood. Once he was sure Jay had enough to sustain him, Matt threw the shorter male over his shoulder and carried him back to the Mathias household, laying Jay on the doorstep and knocked on the door before he vanished into the night.

Tobias set the book he had been reading on the table when he heard the knock. He cautiously opened the door and looked around before he noticed his brother was unconscious on the doorstep. The ginger male tried to remain calm as he set the other on the couch and silently sat on the floor beside him, unsure of what was wrong, though something felt oddly familiar about it. A frown crossed his face as his brother whimpered in what seemed to be pain and tipped his head towards the couch. Upon closer inspection of the newly revealed marks, his eyes widened as he ran upstairs to his parents’ room. "Mom! Dad! Please!" He pounded on the door until Sam answered it, Miranda close behind.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, immediately wide awake. He knew none of his kids would have woken them up without a good reason.

"It's Jay! He's been bitten!"

Sam's eyes widened as he rushed past his oldest son and down to the living room. He knelt down and looked at the marks and silently swore to himself. "If I had been more careful this wouldn't have happened..." he said as he lowered his head, only to look up again as he felt the gentle hand of his wife on his shoulder.

"Darling, you can't blame yourself."

"How can I not? I shouldn't have let him go alone," Sam responded as he gently ran a hand through Jay's hair. "I didn't want him to suffer this life..."

"Neither of us did, but you need to remember everything happens for a reason."

Sam nodded slightly and turned his attention back to his youngest son. "I'm so sorry, Jay," he said softly as he kissed Jay's forehead. The younger male stirred and slowly woke up, his vision hazy. Sam helped him sit up and watched as he gingerly touched his head, Tobias slipping into the room and sitting behind Jay quietly.

"Jay? Are you alright?" Miranda asked as she sat beside him.

"Y-yeah I... I think so," he groaned as he held his stomach and doubled over in a coughing fit. Jay gasped as it finally subsided and he leaned against Tobias with a shiver.

Tobias gently wrapped his arm around the younger male and held him close. "Dad, he needs to feed soon."

Sam nodded and got up then quickly went to find some source of blood for the other, leaving the rest of his family safe at the house.

Jay stayed close to his brother, unable to get warm as Tamara slipped a blanket around him. "Mom, is he going to be alright?" she asked quietly, never once removing her gaze from Jay.

"He should be. As long as he feeds properly until his body gets used to the venom. He might get a fever and become weak for a while but that's normal for a lot of the newly turned."

Tamara nodded in response as Tobias rubbed the shivering male's back. Jay started to fall asleep and the others struggled to keep him awake as the pain from the hunger became stronger. Sam returned as quickly as he could with a deer from a nearby field. "Here Jay, you need to feed," he said from the doorway.

Tobias helped Jay to his feet and out the door, staying beside the smaller male as he fed and gently rubbed his back. Once finished, the raven sat back and wiped the blood from his lips. Tobias flinched as Jay coughed and shivered then coughed hard enough to almost get sick. "It's going to be okay," he spoke in a soothing tone as he helped the other to his feet. As much as he didn't want to, Jay leaned against his brother for support as he went back inside. Sam watched with a look of pain on his face as Tobias helped Jay to his room.

Miranda noticed the look and gently hugged him. "Relax, he'll pull through this, I'm sure of it. He's strong. He won't give up without one hell of a fight."

Sam sighed slightly at her words and held her close. "I hope so, I really do. I don't want to lose him."

"Dad, we won't lose Jay, trust me," Tamara said with a slight smile as she hugged her parents and went upstairs. Jay was the only one who slept that night as the others took turns at his bedside as the night gave way to the dawn.

The next day was greeted by sickness. Jay had become extremely pale during the night and very weak. The weeks turned into months as they tried everything they could think of to help Jay. Throughout the sickness he could barely keep anything down, let alone move. It got to the point where the others were afraid Jay wasn’t going to make it and Sam had a grave dug, just in case. Finally, a few months later, Jay's fever broke and he was able to stay awake, keeping down what he drank, and eventually was able to get up. At first he needed help to get around but as the time passed he was able to be on his own. Jay stepped out onto the porch and sat on the steps as he buried his face in his hands. He felt hopeless, alone. He knew he had his family, but he didn't have the one person who still held the largest part of his heart and his love. As far as Jay was aware, he'd never see his love again.


	7. The Surprise

"When you're sad and no one knows it,  
I'll send you black roses.  
When you heart's dark and frozen,  
I'll send you black roses."

~Ten Black Roses- The Rasmus~

 

Sometime during the night, a black cloaked male walked out of the woods and stopped in front of the Mathias household. He hesitated as he looked at the steps that led up on the porch, almost like he was debating on actually knocking on the door or not. The male chewed his lip for a moment then shook his head and left the package he carried on the doorstep. He knew the family's habits well enough to know the person who it was intended for would find them. A small, sad smile crossed his face as he pressed his fingertips to the door then walked back towards the woods, only to stop and turn his gaze towards the upstairs windows. He knew he couldn't be seen and in a small way he was glad, but he could see Jay quite well. He watched the male for a moment as the other looked out at the overcast sky above. The black clad male looked away then back one last time before he walked back into the woods as a light, mist like rain began to fall.

The next morning came and the rain continued to fall. Jay awoke and dressed then quietly slipped out of his room and down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone in the process. He pulled his coat out of the closet and slipped it on as he stepped out of the house, only to freeze as his foot hit something and looked down. A puzzled frown crossed his face as he bent down and picked up the package, glancing at the small note attached to the wrapping. "What the hell is this?" he asked himself as he opened the note.

_"Jay,_

__Remember to always hold onto your memories and that you are never alone no matter how hard it gets. Someone in this world loves you. When you're sad or lonely, remember to love._ _

__

__

___A Friend."_ _ _

___Jay arched an eyebrow but a small smile formed. The energy around the gift was peaceful and kind, unlike the energy he had felt from Matt. The vampire glanced around for any sign of who might have left the package, but there was no hint or clue to show who had been there. He hesitantly un-wrapped the box and opened it to reveal a dozen fake black roses, sprayed to smell like they should if they were real, and a single white lily lying on a bed of lavender silk. Whoever left them obviously knew what his favorite flowers were. He gently placed the note in the box and held it close to protect it from the rain as he sat on the steps and looked over at the woods. He had awoken that morning feeling useless and scared, yet this small anonymous gift made a major difference to his mood. Jay was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was no longer alone. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder._ _ _

___"Relax, it's just me," Tamara laughed softly as she sat beside her brother._ _ _

___"Sorry, you scared me."_ _ _

___"What has you so distracted? Usually no one can sneak up on you." She watched as Jay opened the box and showed her the contents. Tamara smiled as she read the note and placed it back in the box. "Well, it looks like you have an admirer, dear brother."_ _ _

___"But I don't know anyone besides you guys. It's obvious none of you would do this."_ _ _

___Tamara shrugged and looked at the sky. "I don't know what to tell you then."_ _ _

___They watched as the rain began to fall faster and lightning filled the sky. Jay sighed slightly and flinched at a distant rumble of thunder as he held the box tighter and stood up. He wondered who had left the box, who would have known what his interests were. He smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted and he went inside. Jay carried the box up to his room and pulled the flowers from the box and gently placed them in the vase on his dresser. He slid the note into his drawer and went downstairs to start his day._ _ _


	8. Alone

"Where is my angel, when I need him most?

Where is my angel, tell me now where did he go?"

~Even Angels Fall- The Cruxshadows~

 

The years passed without much incident. Life was as normal as it could be as Jay continued his training and his abilities grew. Then tragedy struck. Amanda, Jay's aunt, had sent Tamara into town for a few things they had needed but she didn't return. They became more worried as the night fell. Jay watched as his brother and parents became more nervous and he slipped out of the house to try and find her, using his magic to follow his sister's trail of energy to where she lay. At first glance it looked like she had simply fallen asleep where she was, but he knew better. He slowly approached Tamara as he softly called out her name. The vampire knelt beside his sister and quickly pulled his hand back when he touched a cool liquid, looking down realizing it was blood and immediately knew his initial thought was correct. Jay carefully lifted his sister's lifeless body and carried her back to the house. He didn't bother alerting his family until he had a grave dug at the local cemetery. Once he returned, he walked in and was greeted with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Miranda whispered as she hugged her youngest son.

"It's alright. I... I'm glad it was me who found her," Jay responded quietly as he led the rest of the family to the grave. Sam and Tobias lowered Tamara into her final resting place as Jay tried to console his mother. After everything was said and done, they walked back in silence.

A few months passed and the family continued to mourn their loss. During the time that passed, Miranda has started to fall ill. Sam and the others were unsure as to what was going on, but they tried to remain strong.

It started out with headaches then pain coursing through her body, but no matter how sick she felt, Miranda always kept a smile on her face and made the family feel a little more at ease. Her health started to decline faster and Sam was powerless to do anything other than watch and try to make her comfortable as it got to the point where the roses she had tattooed on her back had started to burn. It was a sad day in the Mathias household when Miranda took her final breath in front of her family. Jay and Tobias dug a grave beside their sister, sorrow tearing their hearts apart as their mother was lowered into the ground. The Mathias males looked at each other for a moment before they turned their attention to Amanda and Blake. They didn't seem to be too affected by the loss of Amanda's sister and that bothered Jay, but he kept it to himself. Tobias noticed the same thing and the brothers would stay up late at night discussing that fact.

Tobias waited a few days as he monitored his relatives’ behavior. The emerald eyed male waited until his aunt and uncle were asleep before he slipped out of his room and went down the hall towards his father's door. Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, he was knocked unconscious from behind. When Tobias came to, he wasn't sure where he was but it definitely wasn't home.

Stixx's uncle walked back to the Mathias house with a grin on his lips, knowing he was one step closer to his true goal. His blue eyes glinted with malicious glee when he stopped and looked at Amanda and Blake. The males shook hands and Amanda spoke up. "You have one more job before you get the one you want. Give it some time though. We have a plan we're going to try first. When the time comes, I want you to take Sam out. I don't want anyone who can protect that little shit left alive. Either way, very well done, Alex."

The blue eyed male smirked. "Thank you, Amanda." He turned and started to walk away but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about paying me. Taking that little bitch out myself will be payment enough," he chuckled as he walked away.

Jay had gotten the same tattoo as his mother had when he had hit the age of fourteen, as it was a tradition in the family, starting with her own mother. The top petals of the blood stained purple rose rested on his spine at the base of his neck between his skeletal wings, the red and black rose sitting a bit lower, both connected by a tribal pattern, the stems of both ran down his back to his hip. He started to feel sick but brushed it off, figuring it was due to the stress of losing his family. Amanda told them Tobias had run away from home, which of course neither of the Mathias males believed. Sam gave his and Miranda's spell books to Jay then called him into the study.

Jay hesitantly entered the room and looked at his father. "Jay, it's time that you received what your mother intended for you. I feel your power and abilities are where they need to be." Sam turned to the closet and pulled out a black scythe edged in violet with Celtic knot work etched into the blade and held it out to his son.

Jay gently took the weapon and looked it over. "Why?" he said quietly as he turned his attention to his father.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment as he thought of how to answer the boy. "We didn't tell you everything. You know you're a necromancer and a resurrectionist and can use all manners of black magic. Because of that and our blood line, your mother had that scythe custom made for you before you were born. I hope it becomes of use to you." Sam held out a leather bag and Jay watched as the scythe dissolved into a black mist and poured itself into the bag. "Take care of it okay?" The older vampire smiled softly as he tried to hide the sorrowful tone in his voice. Jay frowned slightly but hugged his father tightly and tied the bag to his belt. "This is also for you." Sam pulled a floor length black trench out of the closet made of leather and had the same Celtic knot work as the scythe along the shoulders and sleeves which stretched along the back of the jacket. Sam smiled a bit more as he watched Jay gingerly slip the coat on. "Does it fit alright?"

A smile crossed the younger male's face as he nodded. "Thank you, dad."

"It's not just from me. It's from your mother and siblings as well."

Jay flinched slightly at his father's words but didn't look away. "I'll make all of you proud one day."

"You already have. You've made us more proud than I could ever tell you. Now get back to your studies." Sam hugged his son one last time and held onto him for a moment. It was almost like he knew he would never see Jay again. "I love you Jay. Always remember we are all very proud of you, okay? Even Stixx is proud of you, wherever he may be," Sam said softly as he let go of Jay and watched him walk away.

Night fell and the older vampire walked outside. He knew something was going to happen to him but he was determined to protect his last child, no matter what it took. Sam took a deep breath and glanced around; scanning the area for the danger he could feel lurking around him. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and took off towards the woods, knowing he had to draw the danger away from Jay. His mind screamed at him to protect the boy at all costs. As Sam ran, he could hear whoever was after him as they stumbled through the brush behind him. Being a vampire had its advantages with its speed. Soon, Sam came to an open field and paused to catch his breath, never once letting his guard down. He didn't hear his pursuer anymore, but he could still smell them and feel their presence. They were close. Sam thought about running again but he figured they were far enough away from the house that Jay would be in no danger. He smirked slightly at a thought as he glanced around the area. Even if whoever was after him went back to the house, they wouldn't find the boy as Sam had sent him out for the night. He chuckled slightly and looked up at the sky. Whoever was after him was good, Sam couldn't pick up on his scent or anything any longer. Suddenly he felt something behind him and ducked right before the sword his attacker had met with his neck. His eyes widened when he realized who the other was.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?!" Sam growled as he dodged another swipe from the sword, using the shadows to create a sword of his own to defend himself.

"Well old friend, your time has come. You'll be joining your wife and daughter soon," Alex grinned as he swung again, this time the blade bit into Sam's arm.

The vampire growled and swung at Alex though his blade was blocked. "You bastard! Were you in on this whole thing?!" Sam swung again, this time he didn't miss.

Alex hissed in pain as he held the wound then chuckled. "Yes I have been. Your little brat took my nephew from me. Your wife got in the way, she suspected too much. Tobias, he was easy. I knocked him out and took him somewhere where I know he'll be well taken care of!" He laughed as his sword hit his target and passed right through Sam's side.

Sam's eyes widened slightly as he ripped the sword out of Alex's hand and out of his side, carelessly throwing it to the side. He panted as he charged at Alex, ready to bury the blade in the other's heart but the brunette male side stepped the attack and quickly shoved Sam away, causing him to stumble and fall, dropping his sword in the process. The vampire struggled to get to his feet and Alex quickly slammed him back down. Alex picked up the shadowy sword and held it to Sam's throat. Sam closed his eyes for a moment in a silent prayer for Jay's safety as he kicked the other male off of him and lunged, fangs bared. Alex gasped and grabbed Sam by the throat, just as the vampire got close enough to bite him. The brunette grinned as he pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed it through Sam's heart, watching as the vampire groaned and fell back. His last thoughts were of his son. 'Please Jay, stay safe...' His eyes closed as one final thought crossed his mind. 'I'm so sorry I failed you...'

Alex panted as he stood and kicked Sam in the side. When he got no response from the vampire, he set himself on the task of gathering wood and dry grass to start a fire. He grinned to himself as he watched the flames grow higher then picked up Sam's body and threw it in. He watched the vampire turn to ash then put the fire out. Alex picked up his sword and wiped the blood off then set off to the Mathias house, his mind already formulating a plan as to what he was going to do to Jay. "Don't worry, Sam, your precious brat will be joining you soon."

Jay walked through the woods back towards his house, his mind racing as a sickening feeling hit him like a tidal wave. The feeling made him nauseous to the point where he had to stop once he reached the field. He looked over as the moonlight glinted off of something in the ashes and the left over smoke from the fire continued to rise. His eyes widened as he realized the blade was his father's. The vampire's head quickly snapped towards the remains of the fire as he slowly approached it then carefully lowered himself to his knees and picked up the pendant Sam always wore, a crimson crystal held by a dragon's claw. Jay's hands clenched into fists as he stood and slipped the necklace into his pocket. He untied the bag on his belt and watched as the scythe formed in his hand and he continued towards the house.

The male grinned to himself as he drew closer and saw Stixx's uncle walking away from the house, already knowing what he had to do as the male passed him by. It was his turn for vengeance. His mind seemed to have snapped as he spotted Alex and quietly followed him. Jay got close and quickly swung his scythe, decapitating Alex then used a spell he had been taught to burn the body then bottled the ashes with a chuckle before turning his attention back to the house and walked in.

Amanda looked up when Jay walked in trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. "Jay, where have you been?" she asked with a fake tone of concern. He chuckled and pulled the shadows to him then sent them like serpents to surround her. Jay watched as the life was choked out of her then went to find his uncle, finding Blake in his father's study and quickly cast a ring of black fire around him that harmed nothing but it's target.

Blake's eyes widened as he looked at Jay. "What are you doing?" He turned his attention to the flames that inched closer to him.

"You took my family away from me. Now it's your life that's over,” he grinned as he flicked his wrist and the flames engulfed his uncle, destroying even the ashes. Jay snapped back to his proper state of mind once the deed was done and walked out to the kitchen. The reality of what happened finally hit him as he grabbed a knife from the drawer and looked at it before going to the bathroom.


	9. Suicide Attempts

"You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always."

~You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins ~

Jay walked outside and sat on the steps, not noticing the black box by the door. He had tried hanging himself, overdosing, drowning, everything he could think of to end his life and nothing worked. He hung his head and held the knife tight in his hands. All he wanted was to be with his family again. The tears began to fall as he thought about what happened and he dug the knife deep into his wrists, watching the blood flow as he removed the blade and growled as the wound healed and scarred immediately. Jay ripped his wrists apart with the knife before he finally threw it with an angry yell and buried his face in his hands. "Why... Why can't I be with them?" A pained growl followed his words. When he finally relaxed, he leaned back against one of the support posts and looked up at the roof. A small shiver ran down his spine and the light bounced off the box, catching Jay's eye. He looked over and cautiously pulled the box to him and opened it, picking up the note and looked down. A leather choker with a red heart lay neatly on a red silk cloth. The heart was surrounded by silver and had a silver cross in the center. The vampire picked it up and examined the pendant for a moment before he realized there was a small clasp on the side. He gently pushed the clasp open and pulled the heart apart. On the inside was the inscription 'forever and always'. Jay smiled slightly as he slipped it on and opened the note.

"Dearest Jay,

I hope this finds you well. I know you feel alone and I know you lost your family, but you've always got someone in this world that loves you. It might just take some time to find them. You'll always be in my heart, I promise.

From a friend, with love."

Jay folded up the note and slipped it in his pocket as he stood and walked back into the house. He disposed of his aunt's body and went up to his room. Ever so gently, he placed his father's necklace in the jewelry box his sister had given him and laid on his bed, his mind racing too much for him to be able to sleep but he knew he had to try. Every time he did start to drift off, the smallest sound would jolt him awake. With a sigh, Jay sat up and pulled one of the spell books to him and read a little. When that no longer held his interest, he set the book down and walked outside. A thought came to mind as he looked up at the full moon. Maybe a werewolf could end it for him... He lightly touched the locket and sighed. "Whoever you are, I'm sorry..." he whispered as he walked out into the woods.

Jay watched his surroundings as he listened for a wolf. He knew they'd be out, it was just a matter of finding one strong enough to do the damage needed to kill him. He froze when he heard a branch snap behind him and watched as a black furred wolf with a white crescent moon around his right eye stepped out. The large wolf approached the vampire and growled softly. Jay stayed still as the wolf circled him a few times then attacked. The raven male did nothing to defend himself as the wolf tore him apart, nor did he notice when the other male approached. Once the werewolf was finished, he left and the taller male gently lifted the other and healed the wounds. He shook his head as Jay passed out and picked up the folded paper that had fallen out of the shorter male's pocket. The gold eyed male followed Jay's scent to his house and carried him inside, gently placing the sleeping male on the couch and sat on the floor beside him as he waited for the other to wake.


	10. Time For Healing

"Cause they don't even know you,  
All they see is scars.  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart.  
Let them find the real you,  
Buried deep inside.  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not your skin."

~Skin- Sixx A.M.~

 

Jay pulled his hand away from Stixx and turned his gaze to the floor as the white haired male stayed silent as he stood and pulled the raven into his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

Jay shook his head and leaned into the other's embrace. "You didn't do anything. Please don't apologize," the raven replied as he looked up with a slight smile.

Stixx leaned down and kissed him. "Alright. Are you hungry? I can cook for you if you'd like."

Jay returned the kiss and shook his head. "I'll cook for us. Go ahead and grab a shower."

Stixx kissed him again and walked out. Jay waited until he heard the shower start to begin cooking. Luckily, even with the memories, Stixx didn't see how bad his wrists were, all that could be seen in the memories was the blood. He let out a sigh of relief and started the water for the pasta and cooked up some hamburger for a meat sauce, never hearing the water shut off or the bathroom door open. Sauce splashed onto his shirt when he poured the meat into the sauce and sighed to himself as he went to pull the shirt off. He was more than grateful he had thrown a tank top on under the long sleeve sweater. With any luck he'd be able to at least slip on a hoodie before Stixx came down. He lifted his arms as he went to pull the sweater the rest of the way off, unaware of the other male's presence in the doorway. Stixx's eyes widened as he quickly walked over and gently grabbed the raven's wrists, earning a gasp of surprise. He made Jay turn to face him and examined the damage, lightly running his thumbs over the scars. Stixx lightly kissed the shorter male's wrists and looked him in the eyes, picking up on the fact that the smaller male was embarrassed and angry with himself. "Babe, you could have shown me sooner."

Jay averted his gaze and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm embarrassed by them. I was weak and stupid..."

"No you weren't. You were grieving. Anyone would have done the same thing," Stixx said with a slight smile. "It just means you're a survivor. Count that as the victory it is." Jay nodded slightly and pulled away to finish cooking and leaned back as he felt Stixx wrap his arms around him and gently kissed the top of his head. Jay could smell the soft scent of the soap Stixx had used and smiled at the contact. "I love you, I hope you realize that."

Jay felt a slight blush burn his cheeks. "After all these years..." He smiled a bit more and looked up. "I love you too, but I have to strain the pasta if you want to eat." Stixx chuckled as he let go of the raven and watched him. Jay grabbed two plates from the cabinet as he felt the other watching him. He turned and looked up. "What? Is everything okay?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Everything is perfect. Go sit down," Stixx said softly as he took the plates from Jay. The raven nodded and sat down as Stixx set the plates down. They made small talk while they ate, mainly about their time as children.

"You know, I still can't believe you carved our initials into the tree," Jay said softly.

"Why? I loved you and well, that was my way of trying to show you before I actually said anything. Sometimes I have to wonder if you're actually supposed to be blonde babe," Stixx chuckled as Jay lightly swatted at him and took the plates to the sink.

"Jackass," Jay muttered as he washed the dishes from dinner.

"Yeah? At least I'm your jackass."

Jay laughed as he shut off the water and leaned against the counter, drying his hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, neither would I," Stixx replied as a small yawn escaped, following Jay as the smaller male took his hand and led him up to the bedroom.

"We'll finish talking tomorrow," Jay said as the other laid down on the bed.

"Fair enough," Stixx replied as he pulled Jay down beside him and held him close.

It had been so long since Jay had actually felt safe... The raven cuddled as close as he could as he felt Stixx shift and pull the covers up over them, then laid his head on the taller male's chest. Jay listened to Stixx's heartbeat, slow and steady like a soft lullaby and fell asleep with a smile.


	11. Abuse

"Well I'll tell you my friend,  
One day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down."

~Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ~

 

Stixx awoke the next morning and reached over for the other only to realize he was alone. He sat up with a slight groan and slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs to find Jay in the kitchen. The shorter male seemed to have been up for a while just by the spotless condition of the house.

Jay took a sip of his tea as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Good morning dear," he said with a soft smile as he leaned his head back against Stixx's chest.

"Morning love. Did you sleep well?"

Jay nodded in response and set his cup on the counter. "Coffee or tea?" he asked as he looked up at his partner.

"Hm? Oh, coffee please," Stixx replied as he bent down and gently kissed his smaller partner before letting him go. Jay set up the cup and handed it to the other. "Thanks babe." Jay nodded in response and Stixx took a sip of his drink as he looked out the window. "Did you plant that?" he asked and looked at the garden.

"My mom had started it when we first moved here. It was small but I've tended to it and added more. It's all my spell components and tea ingredients." Jay watched as Stixx smiled slightly and set his empty cup in the sink before making his way out to the living room.

The white haired male sat on the couch and looked at the floor as the raven sat beside him and gently took his hand. Stixx smiled slightly and raised a hand to caress the other's cheek as he showed Jay more of his memories, going further back into his childhood.

Tony ran through the woods, a smile on his face, loving the feeling of the wind through his short auburn hair. He had a free spirit but was kept on a tight leash by his uncle. Even at the young age of four, his uncle had never cared for the boy. He would often go without food until he was allowed to go see his grandparents. Alex had been out in the woods hunting when Tony was brought home by a neighbor. He had been caught trying to steal food for himself, though he would never tell the neighbor why. That was when the beatings began. Days went by after the brutal beatings began and they grew worse, leaving the boy close to death.

The beatings became progressively worse. Tony's body would shut down for days, even weeks. Finally scars began to show that his uncle would make up lies for. Alex would tell anyone who asked that Tony was attacked while in the woods. Everything was getting worse, and the boy actually began to look forward to the day when his uncle would go too far and end his life. That was until he met the family that moved in next door. Tony would often stay around the raven haired boy which made Alex mad but he knew he couldn't do a thing about the other boy without suspicion being raised. Everyone in the village started to notice the boys spent as much time as they could together, which they thought was sweet, though they never knew the true reason that Tony hid so well for the bond. Jay was younger than Tony by a year, but he became almost like a guardian to the older boy.

The day Tony turned seven, everything changed. Tony was out with Jay as they usually were, out by what they had claimed as their tree, where they would meet up each day. Tony would smile and laugh, finally happy again and his uncle had begun to act kinder towards the auburn boy, though the boy didn't trust it.

Alex took the time while his nephew was out to plan his next move. A smirk played along his lips as he approached the field where he knew he'd find them and watched the boys for a moment then approached Tony. "Hey, come with me for a moment."

Tony looked at his uncle for a moment. "Uh sure?" He took Jay's hand and prepared to bring Jay along until his uncle stopped him.

"Sorry but it's a surprise just for you. You friend can't come with you. Maybe next time, okay?"

Tony nodded and turned back to Jay, hugging him tightly. "I'll be back soon," he said as Jay nodded and gave him a smile, then waved and ran off with his uncle.

After he waited for about an hour, Alex ran out of the woods saying that an animal had attacked them and had dragged Tony away. Jay heard the conversation and ran back to his house to get his father. Sam, a tall male with shoulder length snow white hair, stood and joined the search that seemed so endless for the missing boy. Roughly a day and a half later, Sam returned from the woods with a beaten and bloody Tony in his arms. Jay's mother Miranda, a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes, kept Jay busy with games they made up together as Sam looked at the boy and examined his injuries. He knew if he didn't help, the boy would die. Sam laid a pale white hand on Tony's chest; his aura caused the open wounds to glow a sky blue color until every wound, from the lightest scratch to the deepest gash, healed. The male gently laid the boy on Jay's bed and pulled the covers over him before making his way over to Miranda and gently pulled her to the side as Jay ran over to Tony and sat beside him, watching over the sleeping boy for a moment before he laid beside his friend and held him. The auburn boy smiled in his sleep and cuddled into the raven.

Sam watched them for a moment then looked at his wife. "Keep an eye on the boys, I'll be back. I'm going to go talk to Alex. Something is going on and I don't like it."

Miranda looked at him concerned. "Are you thinking the same thing I have been?"

Sam nodded slightly. "Those marks weren't left by an animal." He gently kissed Miranda and checked on the boys before leaving to see Alex.

Alex was outside of his house when Sam arrived. He set down the hatchet he had been using to cut wood and looked at the other male. "Hello Sam, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

"Cut the act. I'm not here on a social call. We need to talk about your nephew. Those marks weren't caused by an animal. I mean, an animal might have dragged him into the woods but a person caused the damage. Do you know anything about it?"

Alex thought for a moment and shook his head. "All I know is one minute he was beside me then the next he was gone."

"Alright. Well, if you think of anything let me know. We have a predator among us and we need to keep the children safe," Sam said as he walked away. He knew Alex had lied to him, but he wouldn't say anything to him right now, afraid of what Alex would do to Tony if he did.

Stixx stopped the memories from going any further and started to draw his hand back when Jay gently grabbed his wrist. "Show me the rest...." Jay said quietly. He was honestly terrified to know what had happened to his best friend. He looked up at his partner, feeling terrible as he thought about what he had been put through, but he wanted, no, he needed to know the truth.


	12. The Truth

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself is never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."

~Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ~

 

The white haired male remained silent as he pulled Jay into his lap and held the raven close to his chest, placing a hand on his lover’s as he continued the next portion of his memories.

The auburn haired boy sat under the old tree alone. He had spent most of his time there even if Jay wasn't around. He sighed softly as his mind wandered. Tony had lied to his uncle, saying that Jay met him there every day. He knew that if his uncle has found out he had lied, he would be beaten, but he didn't let that fact get to him. Jay and his family were from a necromantic line, and they had the ability to time travel. The Mathias family would jump forward in time and bring back things that anyone in the small village needed, even being kind enough to bring clothes and other items back for Tony which allowed him to finally cover his scars and bruises. When the sun finally set, he left the tree and went home.

Upon his arrival, he saw Alex had waited outside and had a very thin branch in his hand. He had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen but he knew it was bad. He tried to run but Alex grabbed him by his hair and slammed him to the ground. The older male brought the tree branch down on Tony's chest, ignoring the cries of pain that escaped the boy as the branch ripped through the young boy's flesh like a surgical blade. Alex kicked Tony as a way to silence him and brought the blood soaked branch down again, cutting the boy's flesh down to the bone. The boy wanted to scream but he knew if he did, it would only prolong the abuse. After almost three hours it stopped. He was left beaten and bloody for the two days until Jay's return. Tony waited under their tree when he heard that they had returned. He was still in a great deal of pain, but he would never let Jay know about it.

Tony had been pretty good about hiding the damage that his uncle left on him until the age of ten. As far as he knew, Jay had no idea as to what was going on. When Jay arrived, he had told Tony that his family had to make another trip. Tony simply nodded and gave the other a sweet smile as they spent the rest of their day together. The auburn boy was afraid when Jay left as the beatings would always start back up when he was gone. The boy had finally had enough. He decided that he needed to tell Jay what had happened since the last beating had nearly killed him. Tony ran through the woods to try and escape his uncle, coughing violently as he ran, the pain in his chest causing him to stop and drop to his knees. Alex grabbed him by the hair and slammed him full force to the ground, shattering Tony's ribs on the right side. The older male brought the knife he held down, ripping the boy's stomach open and puncturing whatever organs were in the path of his destruction. He cut Tony's legs open from the thigh down to his ankles and broke them so Tony couldn't walk, then he shattered the boy's collar bone. As a last act to ensure the "death" of his nephew, Alex stomped on his chest until the ribs broke and punctured his lungs. He looked down at his work with a grin then fled into the woods when he heard someone approach.

Sam ran over when he heard the groans of pain come from the boy. He knelt beside the auburn haired boy and healed him then when he was able to move, Sam watched as Tony took off towards the tree to wait for his ever present companion.

Stixx stopped the memories and held the raven closer. "That's when I showed you the scars..." he said, barely above a whisper.

The raven gently placed his hand on Stixx's and looked up at him with a frown. "You never told me it was that bad," he said quietly as he caressed the other's cheek. "I wish you had told us sooner. We could have prevented a lot of that. We could have even brought you with us."

Stixx closed his eyes and leaned into the other's touch for a moment. "Jay, you and your family had enough to worry about without knowing what was going on with me. If I had told you sooner, Alex would have gone after you. If anything, he would have killed me then he would have killed you and he wouldn't have cared about the repercussions. What would your family have done if he had killed you?"

Jay's eyes darkened slightly as he turned to face Stixx. "If you had told us sooner my family might be alive still. I would know where my brother is and I wouldn't have these." He looked down at his scarred wrists then lowered them as he laid his head on Stixx's chest. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't talk like that and I shouldn't have snapped at you... You've done nothing wrong."

The white haired male gently wrapped his arms around the raven and held him. "It's alright; don't be mad at yourself for telling the truth. You're right, if it weren't for me you might be in a better place right now."

Jay looked up and gently pulled Stixx down into a kiss. "But I have you and right now that’s all that matters. I don't want to face an eternity without you. Besides, my life has been hell without you here," he said as he stood and walked into the kitchen.


	13. New Friends

"You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
Let's face today  
You're not alone."

~Carolyn- Black Veil Brides ~

 

Jay returned to the living room with two cups of tea and handed one to Stixx before sitting beside the taller male. Stixx looked at his love with a slight smile. "You've seen enough of mine for now. Why don't you tell me about the guy who saved you?"

Jay smiled slightly at the thought of the other raven. "That would be Shade. He became one of the best friends I've had. He tried to help me get over losing you, but it backfired," he replied as he looked down at his tea then placed a hand on Stixx's and showed him the memories.

The taller male sat silently on the floor until Jay awoke, his bright gold gaze never once left the other male as he sat up and looked down. He arched an eyebrow and tipped his head slightly as he gave Jay a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

Jay looked over at the other for a moment then looked back down. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me... But I wish you hadn't."

The other's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to be with my family. I went looking for that wolf. I knew he could have ended my pain."

A low growl escaped the gold eyed male. "Listen, I don't know what happened to you and I understand if you don't want to tell me but someone in this world cares about you."

"Yeah, sure. Name one person," Jay snapped and pushed the hair out of his face. The stranger shook his head and held up the note that had fallen out of the other's pocket. The lavender eyed male gently took the note and sighed. "Yeah, I guess someone does..."

"Well, we could make it two people. I'm Shade," the taller raven held out his hand, which Jay gently shook.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jay," he responded as Shade looked closer at his wrist with a frown.

"Damn, something must have been rough..." Shade replied as he lightly ran his fingertips along the scars.

Jay stayed silent for a few moments before he responded. "I lost my boyfriend as a teen to start with. We were childhood friends. I was turned, then my family was either murdered or vanished and on top of that I lost the only other friend I had. He was an addict, though I doubt he realized that I knew it. He's probably dead for all I know."

Shade flinched at the other's words. "Damn... What happened to your boyfriend?"

Jay shrugged and shook his head. "Honestly I have no clue. He just vanished... I think he passed away... He would have found a way back to me if he hadn’t lost his life."

"Well... What about the person who left you the note?"

Jay chuckled slightly. "I don't know who they are. Obviously they know me but..." He slipped the note into his pocket and got up carefully, Shade offering a hand if it was needed. Jay took the offer and went out to the kitchen.

"Jay, you need to feed, please. You know it will help and you can feed from me."

The shorter raven hesitated as he looked up at Shade. "You barely know me..."

"That doesn't matter. I care and I put the offer out there." The other male thought for a moment then nodded. Shade knelt down to make it easier and Jay carefully bit into his neck. The taller male flinched but stayed silent as Jay drank. Once finished, he pulled away and wiped the blood off his lips. Shade stopped him as he started to speak. "Don't thank me. You're my friend and I know you would have done the same for me."

A few months passed and the males grew closer. Soon they became best of friends and, much like Jay and Stixx had been at one time, they became almost inseparable. Shade would watch Jay as he practiced his magic and eventually asked if Jay would teach him. The next few months consisted of them training together. Shade eventually met a young woman who immediately made him think of the vampire and invited the girl over to meet Jay.

The next day, Shade met up with Claire and brought her to the house. When he returned, Jay was at the kitchen counter making a cup of tea. "Hey Jay, this is the girl I told you about. This is Claire."

Jay turned and looked at the girl with a smile. He noticed her looks, mid back length black hair, pale gray eyes, glasses, slender build and piercings. "Hello Claire, it's nice to meet you," he said softly.

She smiled in response and looked him over before she whispered something in Shade's ear which made him chuckle. "Believe me, I've thought the same thing."

Jay arched an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Mind telling me what you're talking about?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," the other raven smirked.

"Oh? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Claire looked at Jay with a smile. "Well then, Jay why don't you come out with me sometime so we can get to know each other better?" the woman asked, her tone sweet and soft.

"Uh sure. Are you free tonight?"

"I have to work until four but I'm available after that."

"Sounds good. Um, I'll meet you at the café downtown at six?"

Claire nodded and hugged Jay before she left.

The males watched her for a moment then once the door was shut, Shade turned to Jay. "Well? What do you think?"

Jay shifted uncomfortably as he picked up his cup and sat on the counter. "She's... Different. I mean she seems nice enough."

Shade rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Not what I meant smart ass."

The other male sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's pretty, I'll give her that. I guess we'll see how tonight goes." Jay watched as Shade nodded and got a cup of coffee. "So, what did she say that has you laughing?"

"Oh nothing," the other smirked as Jay glared at him.

"Fine, don't tell me then. I'll be back later, I have to go to the police station."

Shade looked at the shorter male curiously. "May I ask why?"

"I have a job offer. They know what I can do and they figured it might be able to help," Jay replied as he set his cup in the sink and slid off the counter. He slipped on his boots and jacket and walked out the door.

Jay met Claire at the shop after his interview. Their time together started out uncomfortably but they ended up growing closer. Some time had passed and they began dating. Things were great for them at first, but Jay started to question his feelings for Claire when she became more distant.


	14. Betrayal

"It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky  
When you're staring at the cracks.  
It's hard to notice what is passing by  
With eyes lowered.  
You walked away, heard them say  
Poisoned hearts will never change,  
Walk away again."

~Leaving Song- AFI~

 

Jay noticed as the time went by, Claire became more distant. Whenever he asked her about it, she always made up some sort of excuse. It finally got to the point where he stopped asking all together. Jay still wondered but kept it to himself.

Shade looked at Jay with a frown. "Alright, what's bothering you? You've been acting funny for a while now."

Jay dropped his coat on the couch and went out to the kitchen. "It's Claire. She's been acting distant with me. I've asked her about it but I never get a straight answer. She says she's just feeling off or whatever... I mean, there have been plenty of times where we've met up and well...." Jay sighed as he looked up at his friend. "You know that I've never slept with her, right?"

Shade nodded and looked at the other. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

The shorter male looked down as he shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his arm before he looked back up at his friend. "Claire has been coming around smelling like other men. She won't even let me hold her hand anymore."

Shade's eyes widened as he looked at the other. "You don't think..."

"Yeah, I do... I'm gonna go talk to her..."

Shade gently grabbed Jay and hugged him. "I'm sorry I got you into this. I should never have introduced you two. I just... I thought it would help..."

Jay returned the hug and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, okay? I know you meant well and trust me, I appreciate it," he smiled slightly as he walked out the door.

Jay stopped as he reached Claire's apartment. He thought about how he wanted to approach the situation as he knocked on the door, but received no answer. He took a deep breath as he quietly opened the door and stepped inside. It was unusual for her not to answer when he came over, but then again it was early and he figured she might still be asleep. He had just shut the door when he heard a cry from Claire's room. Jay rushed to her room and kicked open the door, thinking she was in trouble, only to turn away and walk back to the living room. He had come to the apartment to talk with the hope of being wrong, only to find his suspicions were true. He had found Claire in bed with someone else. Claire quickly dressed and ran into the living room and stopped behind Jay. The male turned and looked at her, his eyes slightly darker than usual. "Care to explain what I just saw?"

She looked at Jay and crossed her arms. "Well, this would never have happened if you had shown some actual interest in me. Sorry I have needs too."

Jay laughed sarcastically at her response and shook his head. "Wow, I'm sorry but we've only been together for a couple of months."

Claire glared at him for a moment then looked over her shoulder as the brunette she had been in bed with walked out and stood behind her. "Who's this?" he asked as he pulled her close, glaring at Jay.

"He's no one important babe," she smiled and looked at Jay. "You're like poison, Jay. You're no good for anyone and I'm sure that will always stay the same."

Jay's eyes darkened more as walked out of the apartment and back to his house.

Shade looked up from the book he had been reading and set it on the table when Jay walked in before he stood and approached the shorter male. "Hey, what happened?"

Jay looked up at the other, his normally lavender eyes almost black and completely void of emotion. "We were right, she was cheating on me. She said it was my fault."

"You didn't believe her right? It's not your fault. She's the idiot that decided to throw away what she had." Shade went to hug Jay but was stopped.

"Don't touch me please. I'm... I'm going to go to the field. I'll be back later," Jay's tone was flat as he walked out again.


	15. Odd Encounter

"I see, can't have you, can't leave you there  
Cos' I must sometimes see you  
But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
And every waken hour, I feel your taking power  
From me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scenery over again."

~Shy- Sonata Arctica ~

 

Jay reached the field and stopped by the marker he had placed where he had found his father's ashes. The vampire lightly touched the stone and went further into the field. He knelt down, successfully summoning some demons and smirked to himself as his scythe formed in his hand and he went after the demons. For each one he destroyed, another took its place. Jay continued, unaware of the other presence that watched him closely. The black clad male sat in the tree and watched Jay take his anger out on the creatures around him. The other male smiled slightly to himself as the lavender eyed vampire panted and leaned on his scythe. He jumped down and approached the raven and touched him on the shoulder. Jay jumped and quickly turned and used his scythe to pin the taller male to a nearby tree with a growl. "Well, you sure are on edge," the taller vampire said with a smirk.

"First, don't touch me. Second, why does it matter to you?" Jay growled as his eyes narrowed and he pressed the scythe tighter against the other.

The other male grabbed the scythe and pulled Jay close, kissing him softly, then shoved him back before he could swing the scythe. Not once did he allow his hood to fall back. A chuckle escaped the taller male as Jay looked at him in complete shock. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Jay got into a defensive position with a faint intrigued smirk. "Well someone's feeling brave."

"Just a little. Now, why don't we train and you tell me what's wrong?"

The raven thought for a moment as he lowered his weapon and relaxed slightly. "Sorry but I don't know you. I don't want to hurt you."

"First, it would take a lot to actually hurt me. Second, you can call me Tony." He watched as Jay started to speak but quickly stopped with a flinch. "Is everything okay?"

The shorter vampire nodded slightly before he spoke. "Yeah, sorry. I uh... I used to know a Tony," he replied as he tied his hair back.

"I'm guessing you two were close?"

"Yeah. We grew up together. He was my everything besides my family," Jay said quietly as he cast a ring of fire around the other. Tony kept his hood up and countered the flames. "He was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Though I doubt he'd accept me now anyway."

Tony continued to counter each spell thrown at him. "Why wouldn't he accept you? Because you're a vampire? My belief is, if two people love each other, it won't matter what happens, as long as their love is true. Now, what happened to him and what caused you to be so upset that you decided to beat on innocent demons?"

They continued to train as Jay explained the situation. Hours passed as they talked about anything that came to mind. By the time night fell, Jay was completely relaxed and calm, even laughing at the jokes the other told. The necromancer stopped and sat on a fallen tree to catch his breath.

"You're good," Tony said as he sat beside the vampire.

"Thanks, you are too," Jay replied with a smile. "Thank you for letting me vent and for being a training partner. I really appreciate it."

"Hey it's no big deal. I felt your anger and figured you could use someone to talk to."

The shorter male smiled slightly as he played with the locket on his choker. "Maybe we can meet up more often," he said, almost absent mindedly.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me," Tony smiled as he looked over at Jay. "Ah, I see you've gotten at least one of my gifts."

Jay looked up at the other questioningly. "You left this and the flowers?" Tony nodded, careful of his responses and movements. "Why?"

"I could feel your pain. I figured it might help if you knew someone was out there who cared, even if you didn't know who they were."

Jay felt a faint blush sting his cheeks and nodded. "It did help. It made me feel less alone... But how did you know?"

Tony smirked as he stood up and shrugged. "Does everything have to be in black and white for you?" He chuckled as he walked away.

The raven watched thoroughly confused then shook his head and got up to question the other, but by the time he caught up to where Tony should have been, there was no sign of him. A frown crossed his face as he turned and walked back to his house. His mind raced with the events of the day, but his thoughts always cycled back to the male who has called himself Tony. His curiosity was piqued by the other vampire. Jay smiled softly as he walked into the house and noticed Shade had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to return. Careful to not wake the sleeping male, Jay gently placed a blanket over him and went up to his room.

The next day brought a rain storm. Jay awoke to a rather loud crash of thunder and sighed as he slipped out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen where Shade was already awake and had just sat down with his second cup of coffee. Jay made his customary cup of tea and sat with the other as they talked about the events of the previous day. "So, he's the one who left you the gifts?"

Jay nodded as he looked at his tea. "Yeah. We also made an agreement that we'll meet in the field to train. You should come with me some time."

"Maybe, though I don't think I will. I'll probably just let you guys be. I don't want to get in the way."

"Shade, you won't get in the way, I promise."

"Alright then, I guess it couldn't hurt."

Jay smiled as he sat on the counter and looked out at the rain. He wasn't sure if Tony would be there or not but he would go anyway. He still had to train.


	16. An Unlikely Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no song for this one because this chapter was written later on

Jay passed through the hallway of the police station three months after he had found Claire in the position he had been hoping to disprove. The raven's mind was distracted by other things which had made it to where he didn't notice the officer waiting for him at the end of the hall until he just about ran into the other. The vampire was about to speak but was cut off as the officer handed him a folder then slipped past him, leaving the smaller male completely confused.

The raven male flipped through the folder unsure of why it had been handed to him until he got to the post-it note stating that he had been asked for by name. He arched an eyebrow and looked through the papers only recognizing Claire's name. He stopped walking and leaned against a nearby filing cabinet flipping through the pages in the folder going over the details of her death, not like it had any real effect on him, and looked at the mug shot of the male, arching an eyebrow when he realized who the picture was of. The male that Claire had cheated on him with. "He wants to talk to me? Why?" Jay asked himself as he closed the folder with a faint sigh of irritation and made his way to the conference room where the brunette male waited for him.

The raven took a seat across from the other, his lavender gaze resting on the male before him with a neutral expression. "You wanted to see me?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

The three months had passed very slowly for the brunette haired male. After learning of what he was unwillingly a part of, he had dropped off the face of the Earth. Several weeks after vanishing with no trace honestly led the male to darker thoughts than he had experienced on the night Jay found them. With no one left in his life to be around and Jay's face burned into his mind, he was completely alone. This led the male to several stupid events in that short time. Drinking, drugs, gangs, even several accounts of attempted suicide, he tried everything he could think of to get the memory of Claire and Jay out of his mind, to no avail.

Just after the six week mark, Claire had found Daris again in some off branch hotel in the middle of nowhere. He had seen her coming and tried to leave as fast as he could to no avail. She was in the hotel room before he could get out. She had tried sweet talking him and bribing him to come back to her which only made him angry. He had finally shouted at her to leave which she didn't like. She stood from the bed and placed a spell on him as he was packing his things. blocking the memory of her and Jay from his mind. It was still there but he couldn't access it making him forget in seconds. She had tried sweet talking him again which had worked this time. She had gotten him back which is what she wanted. He paid attention to her like Jay didn't for good reasons. Everything was nice for the first few weeks then it got bad.

The abuse started out light at first. It started as just mental abuse then moved on to verbal, after a while it became physical. She had started to beat him viciously. Several times she had pulled a knife on him as well as other things, often leaving him black and blue, bleeding, broken. When it came to sex he had refused everything with her because of the abuse until she had brought a friend of hers in. He was almost double Daris' size but the larger male expressed no interest in hurting the smaller. Claire had given her friend the option to sleep with Daris or die. Her friend looked over the male noticing the bruises and scars that coated the other male's body only to hear it was okay. Daris had given the male permission to do as he pleased to save his life. Being a straight male, Daris was a little on edge about sleeping with another man but allowed it to keep him alive. After that night she had her friend over more often and she left them alone. However, since that night the two had slept together on their own accord and a romantic interest in each other bloomed, though they would always hide when Claire returned home. Claire would make her friend leave, which left Daris at mercy to her abuse.

Finally Daris had enough of everything he was being put through and finally fought back. He had officially broken past his limit of gentleman code and defended himself and shoved her back. She had tripped over the chair in their kitchen and fell backwards hitting her head on the radiator busting her skull open and broke her neck killing her. Daris' eyes widened as he rushed over to her cursing himself. He sighed gently before calling the cops on himself openly admitting to killing her in self-defense. The police arrived in just a short time and he went willingly with them. They put him in the steel interrogation room. He looked up at the two way glass before back down letting his hair fall in his face hearing the door open.

His faint pink eyes drifted up over the other male before he spoke softly in a rough pain filled voice. "I figured s-since I'm going to jail and most l-likely going to die for what I had d-done. I figured you deserve to know the truth about everything th-that happened with her and I and everything that led us to this point. When she died her spell on me wore off," he said looking at him. He had a scar over his eye and a bruise on the corner of his mouth as well as sections of his neck.

The smaller male flinched slightly at the condition of the male before him though he tried to hide it. Being able to read the male's mind, he caught a few of the earlier memories before Claire's abuse had started but quickly blocked them out even though he already had it settled in his mind that he wanted to try and help.

Jay looked down at the folder once more and read over the statement Daris had made, explaining how he had killed the woman and how it had been self-defense. A slight frown touched his lips as he looked back up at the male before reaching across the table offering a hand with a light smile to show that he wasn’t in danger of being hurt. Once the brunette took his hand, Jay scanned through the male's memories and sat back in his seat with a flinch. "Fucking hell I'm so sorry you went through that..." he glanced towards the door for a moment before he stood and walked out of the room.

Daris looked at the other and gently took his hand before sighing. He looked away allowing his thoughts to be open. "You have nothing to apologize for," he spoke quietly, keeping his gaze averted from the male. He drew his hand back and shook his head laying them in his lap, watching as the other left leaving him in his thoughts.

The vampire returned about ten minutes later with a set of keys and a bag of Daris' belongings. Setting the bag in the table, Jay unlocked the cuffs and offered the male a hand once more.

Hearing the door open he remained silent. Hearing his things hitting the table made him jump slightly before looking up at the other. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked looking at the other curiously.

The raven remained silent as he set the cuffs to the side and slid the bag over to the male before he spoke. "You're being let go. They trust me and since I saw your memories myself they agreed to let you go under my custody. If you're alright with it I'd like to try and get to know you since we started off on the wrong foot when we met."

The male flinched slightly and nodded gently rubbing his wrists before sliding his hands up his own arms. "Sure, I would like that. Though I have a stop I would like to make if it's alright," he said softly looking at the other before rubbing his own arms gently. "I have to make sure a friend of mine is alright."

"You mean your lover correct?" the male asked though he already knew the answer to his question. "Of course it's fine. If he's somewhere safe I suggest you stay with him. If not, I have a place where you two can go, if you are still together after all is said and done." The smaller male turned away and stepped out of the room to wait for the other. There was no possible reason why he would tell the other male no to checking on a loved one as he knew what it was like to be without the person who meant the most to him.

The male looked over the other nodding faintly as he grabbed his things. He didn't have much, it was only his phone his wallet and a knife that belonged to a very good friend of his. He slid them into his pocket before following after Jay. "Thank you," he said softly looking at the other as he looked at him. "I'm sure he lives in a good place. I know at least that Claire hasn't hurt him and he's very protective. I think I am safe with him," a smile gently touched his lips as his lover came to mind.

The smaller male nodded faintly as he stepped out of the building and into the cool spring air waiting for the other male to join him. "How far from here does he live?"

Daris shook his head before leading the other towards his lover's house. "Not far from here. He had given me directions so it won't take long."

Jay followed the other silently, a shiver running down his spine from what felt like an invisible hand had decided to trace the tattoo along his back as they passed the woods, grateful that they didn't have to pass through them. "Alright," he finally said once he trusted himself to speak, keeping his gaze averted.

Daris had looked at the other then back down before shaking his head. He slid his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the house his lover was in. He was in a decent neighborhood where it was safe for everyone. He slowly made his way up onto the porch, a slight apprehensive feeling rolling through him and knocked lightly on the door three times before stepping back.

Moments after the third knock, the door opened though the blonde male wasn't paying attention as he had been trying to find a page in the book he held. He looked up and his dark blue eyes widened as he set the book down looking at the male standing before him. Chris remained silent simply looking at Daris, looking over the damage then gently pulled the male into a hug and held him close lightly nuzzling his cheek careful not to hurt him.

The male smiled softly seeing the other thankfully unharmed. "Hello my love," he spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around the other tightly not caring about his own pain. "I have missed you," he said gently before kissing the other deeply gripping his shirt. "I love you so much," he buried his face into his taller lover's shoulder.

"I've been so worried about you," the taller male replied as he held the other tighter closing his eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Once he was sure he was alright to speak he pulled away slightly and met the male's gaze. "Are you alright?... I mean besides the damage..."

The male met the male's blue gaze with his own pink one before kissing the male deeply. "I'm fine now that I'm here with you... Try and relax okay? You don't need to be worked up. We have nothing left to worry about," he rested his head on his lover's chest. "There is nothing we have to worry about any more. I'm all yours now," he closed his eyes and cuddled closer into the male.

"You know I can't help but to worry, it's my job," he smiled slightly holding the male closer before pressing a kiss to the top of the male's head and looked over at the raven standing in the driveway with his back turned to them.

The brunette haired male smiled gently and kissed the front of the other's neck before nodding. "I know," he looked over at Jay with a smile. "Come here," he said softly taking the other's hand leading him down to Jay with a light smile. "Jay, this Chris, the one you saw from my memories. Chris this is Jay. He saved me from going to jail and was Claire's original boyfriend. I'll tell you that story in private."

Jay turned to face the males behind him and smiled lightly. "Hello sir."

Chris blinked a few times then chuckled softly. "Hello to you too and I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say."

The raven nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, but it's a force of habit."

Daris smiled gently as he looked at the two. Soon after, a butterfly had caught the male's attention. He held out his finger like he would for a bird watching as the butterfly landed. He smiled softly but it faded shortly after watching as the animal died and fell off his finger, then shook his head placing his hands behind his back with a gentle smile.

The raven watched the other male before kneeling down and touched the butterfly restoring its life and smiled softly as it took off, then stood looking at the pair. "If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your boyfriend for a bit. I promise to bring him back safely."

The blonde shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to his partner's lips. "Just be safe please."

The brunette male looked over the raven for a moment as his pink eyes darkened slightly. His curiosity was piqued but he snapped out of his trance when he felt the other kiss him. Returning it, he smiled at his lover. "I promise my love," he pressed a soft kiss to the other male's lips and hugged him one more time before turning to Jay. "Shall we?" he asked gently.

Jay offered a light smile as he watched the pair then led the other away towards town. "I suppose you were curious about that weren't you?" he asked as he had caught the curious expression on the male's face.

The male followed him into town with a gentle smile. "Yeah, a little. I have never seen anything like that before. Being a Dark Cupid I'm used to watching things die around me," he replied and looked around with a gentle smile. He watched as people walked past looking at him and talking while pointing at the bruises on his neck, causing him to zip up the hoodie we was wearing to cover the bruises. "I have never seen things come back to life after they dried up like that."

The vampire growled faintly when he heard the people around them and gently touched the male's arm healing the injuries then led him to a local restaurant. "I have a few unusual abilities. I'm a necromancer, a healer and a resurrectionist so things like this are pretty common to me."

The male smiled gently looking at the other before shaking his head lightly. "One, thank you. Two, that is interesting. It seems different from normal necromancers. Maybe some time I can teach you a few abilities of a cupid that could help you later on. Not all of us are so lovey dovey, hearts and rainbows. Granted there are only five Black Cupids in the world, but we are all very well versed on how to defend ourselves," he spoke lightly as his pink colored eyes started to melt away into a bright lime green color.

"I'm a natural born necromancer and the only resurrectionist left of my bloodline. As for the healing, that was taught to me and I would appreciate learning whatever you want to teach me. I'll return the favor," Jay replied as he opened the door for the other.

The green eyed male looked at the other before stepping inside. "Thank you, for both," he said gently looking at the other. "What exactly would you like to know about me now? You already told me a bit about you so it's only fair."

The raven nodded and led the other to a table in the corner. "What would you like to tell me? What I want to ask needs to wait a bit."

Daris shrugged. "Let's start from the beginning like how a Dark or Black Cupid is made. They are made to destroy love and everything around them but before a Cupid can go dark they have to experience the loss of love themselves. Cupids are not supposed to fall in love but I went against the goddess herself and had fallen in love with a ghoul. We were everything to each other until Aphrodite had her killed," the male shook his head and smiled gently. "Her death had turned me dark. My heart had literally stopped. If a Cupid's heart stops beating they lose their rights as a Cupid. She ordered me to be brought to her and had my wings destroyed before the bones were broken off. She had sent me back to Earth where a now good friend of mine had found me and took me in. He had trained me in the way of the Black Cupid and sent me on my way. Then, well, everything happened from there."

Jay flinched at the male's words and started to speak but stopped when the waitress walked over. He placed his order for a simple cup of coffee and turned his attention to the other male. "What would you like. And don't say 'nothing' please."

The male shook his head looked at the waitress with a smile. "I would like a chocolate milkshake paid for by the restaurant," he said with a light smile and she nodded with a bright smile. "Food wise I don't know. I haven't been here before. It was always if I went out it was fast food it gas station food," he said with a smile. "As for that little thing I just did there it works on just about anyone with a love interest. I'll teach you that later," he said with a smile.

Jay watched the waitress walked away curiously then turned his pale gaze to the male before him. "Well that was unusual. Interesting but unusual. Coming from a dark bloodline we really don't deal with any magic or abilities that have anything to do with love."

The male chuckled softly before shaking his head. "We aren't supposed to use our magic for that reason but since I have gone dark I haven't cared. As for you my dear, trust me it could come in handy later on down the road," he shook his head gently and smiled. "Anyway. What were you gonna say earlier, before the waitress came over?"

"Well, I was going to apologize for the loss you suffered, being one who understands what that is like myself but my curiosity was piqued by the fact that a cupid isn't supposed to fall in love."

"If a Cupid was to fall in love like I did they start to become human. This takes power away from the goddess so she tells the Cupids if they fall in love, they die. I didn't listen and that's how I am today. Ever since then I started to destroy everything she held dear. Her Cupids," he said softly before shaking his head.

Jay frowned slightly and looked down. "I see. That's still a horrid fate..."

"I was okay with becoming human. Her jealousy is what gets the better of her. She could have been happy without me but she wasn't happy that her Cupids found love and she couldn't."

"So I've noticed but that still doesn't make it right. No one should be punished for loving another."

Daris shook his head and smiled softly. "I'm honestly glad it happened. I wouldn't be here where I am today if none of this happened. I'm finally happy and that was hard for me to be."

The male remained silent as their drinks were set in front of them and the waitress walked away. "Well, everyone deserves to be happy. It can be a difficult process to get there but it's always worth it in the end," the raven replied with a faint smile taking a sip of his drink. "Otherwise what would the point of life be?"

"That is too true," he said with a gentle smile taking a sip of his drink, then looked over a couple that he seen sitting in the corner watching them. He smirked and coughed lightly causing a black smoke to leave his mouth and go over to the two. They started to cough showing themselves as cupids to the people who were not human.

Jay arched an eyebrow as he looked over then chuckled faintly shaking his head. "That works too," he said quietly. "You're a very unusual person but if allowed I think we will become good friends."

The male smiled lightly looking over the other. "Y-Yeah. I think that would be great," he coughed lightly and cleared his throat pulling the smoke back to him. He shook his head before speaking. "Sorry about that."

Jay waved off the apology. "No need to apologize for anything, I promise."

The deep brunette haired male nodded lightly and held his hands in his lap. "Is there anything else you would like to know about?"

The male remained silent for a moment and lowered his gaze. "There is but I don't quite think this is the best timing so, tell me about yourself as a person. Your dreams, interests, things like that."

The male shook his head gently. "My dreams have already come true. I really don't have any more except for a stable family. I am interested in learning more languages, making something of my ability to play the violin. Anything I can really. What about you?"

Jay shifted in his seat and shrugged slightly. "I don't really have dreams anymore so that's out of the question. Interests are pretty much all over from reading to playing the violin and piano."

"Trust me when I say you should make more dreams. They are a good thing to hold on to," he said softly looking at the other male. "Maybe we can play some time."

"My dreams have been ripped to shreds with no possible solution so," he shrugged and offered a light smile. "Maybe someday I'll get my life back on track and pick a time and location and we could definitely play together. It would be nice. I'm used to sonatas so a partner would be a nice change."

The cupid frowned slightly. "Never say that. I used to think the same thing, but someone helped me and I know someone will help you," he shook his head gently. "You pick a time and place and I'll be there."

"Sorry but it's the truth. The few things I have ever had are gone but I suppose it's alright. Things will always be okay in the end and how about the music hall on the edge of town Saturday at three?"

The green eyed male sighed at what the other said before shaking his head. "That sounds perfect. What will you be playing?"

Jay offered the male a faint smile. "Relax okay? I'm sorry I'm so negative right now, I don't mean to be. As for your question, what would you prefer?"

Daris looked at the raven male. "You don't need to apologize. I can sense your heart break." He took a sip of his drink and smiled. "Well I can play violin, guitar, drums, really anything. You just tell me what you want to play and I'll bring something that sounds beautiful with it."

The male shrugged slightly and played with the edge of his cup. "Uh, the easiest thing for me to transport would be a violin or flute."

"If you would like to play something bigger I can get it there for you. I honestly like hearing music of all kinds."

"I picked the place, you pick the instrument. I can get any one there it's just a matter of needing to know what you'd prefer."

"How about violin and guitar. I can bring my guitar from home," he said with a smile looking at the other.

"Interesting combination," the raven smiled as he met the male's gaze.

"Combining classical with modern surprisingly works well together," the green eyed male smiled.

Jay nodded with a soft smile. "We'll have to test that theory."

Daris chuckled and nodded. "Definitely. We shall have to see," he sipped his drink slowly. "Where would you like to go after this?"

The raven remained silent for a moment and looked down at his cup. "Somewhere quiet and a bit more private than here. I have some questions that I don't want everyone to hear."

"Then shall we? I know the perfect place," he slowly stood up with a smile and offered a hand to the other to help him stand.

Once outside, the Cupid smiled and led the other to the edge of town to a small apartment. "This is where I used to stay just after everything before I traveled around," he walked in and sat down on the couch offering one of the several chairs to the other.

The male remained silent and glanced around before taking a seat. "I don't want to hear about you being here after this when you have a wonderful partner who is willing to do what it takes to protect and care for you. I mean it," the male smiled. "Yes I picked up on that just by being in his presence. But I'm sure you already know what I want to ask."

The green eyed cupid chuckled gently and shook his head before leaning back. "Yes I know you did. I would love to have an ability like yours. Ask anyway, just for fun."

"What did she do to you and what did she tell you after I left..."

The male shook his head and looked at the other. "Well let's start from the beginning. After you had left I didn't give her time to say anything before packing up my things and leaving. I came here then she found me. She started saying how you didn't show her any love and how she loved me and blah, blah, blah. I can see why you didn't love her. Your heart belongs to another and I'm sorry for your loss," he shook his head and sighed gently. "From there you saw where I got into some bad things for the first few weeks. I felt like completely shit after she did that to you with me none the less. She found me again after a while, and wiped my memory for that night. That's why I was with her again," he said shaking his head. "That's just part one."

"Let me correct you on something. The reason for not loving her wasn't that at all. My friend tried to help me by getting me to go out with her. I'm completely gay, that was the problem besides the way she acted. I was willing to try with her but when she started acting strange and smelling like other men I gave up."

The deep brunette haired male shook his head and sighed. "That's why I never trusted her. I knew you were gay when I first met you. I felt your heart longing for your true love," he flinched slightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry for your loss by the way," he said softly as he looked over the male.

Jay looked down and waved the apology off. "It's fine. I've dealt with it for a very long time now, but thank you. As for her, I'm just glad she didn't kill you."

Daris shook his head before meeting his lavender gaze. "As for her I'm glad she did what she did to me. I wouldn't be where I am now if she didn't. Either way. If I could change one thing it would be hurting you."

The raven leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and shook his head slightly. "I'm not worried about it. You had no idea there was anything between her and I so you really can't blame yourself for that."

"I still should have known something was shady," he sighed and looked down at his hands then back up to the other. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

The male shook his head. "Not... Not really no. The only other questions I have any more are for someone else. I just want to know that you'll be okay. There's something about you that kind of reminds me of someone else and I would like to keep you safe."

"I promise I'll be okay. You're the one that you should be worried about," he replied as he hugged the other gently. "Thank you so much for everything you have done."

Jay blinked a few times then relaxed and returned the hug with a smile. "I'm not worried about myself. It's in my nature to care for others over myself."

"Well it's a Cupid's job to worry about the heart of another and dear, your heart has suffered damage and a lot of it," he said gently. "I am willing to help in any way."

"I don't think there's anything that can be done to fix it right now honestly."

"It wouldn't be right now but I think I can help it to heal over time," the dark cupid offers a gentle smile looking at the other.

The male shrugged. "Maybe someday. I know the two people I have loved in my life are gone. One is dead and the other, I have no clue where he went."

"Well, maybe I can find the one and find someone to raise the other from the dead," he said and smiled gently at him. "I am willing to try anything once."

Jay shook his head. "I think it's better that he's at peace to be honest. He... Had a rather rough life and he deserves the rest."

The male shook his head before looking over the other. "He deserves peace just as much as you do, but my dear it has hurt you a lot." He gently traced his fingertips along the others wrist's feeling the scars. "Though I ask you not to hide them because a warrior should wear his battle wounds with pride."

Jay looked down at the scars unaware that they were even uncovered and frowned slightly. "It was a stupid moment in my life that's why I keep them covered as often as I can but I know your words are true."

The male smiled gently and shook his head meeting the others gaze. "Don't be upset with yourself. Wear them with pride. They mean you are a survivor. I have been in your place and they shaped me into what I am today. When I look at you and think about where these have come from, I know you are very strong hearted and strong willed person. Don't you ever forget that."

"There's no way you know where these came from or why, just like I don't know your story but I appreciate your kind words. Again, I know you speak the truth and it really means a lot to me especially in a world so full of lies."

"I don't know where they came from so let me change my words. Where they could have possibly come from," he shook his head. "It's true, however, you deserve truth."

The raven nodded and offered a light smile. "I honestly just hope that everything will be alright for you."

The cupid shook his head gently. "I promise you that I will be fine," he shook his head and gently smiled at him. "I couldn't be any more safe now."

Jay smiled a bit and nodded as he stood. "I should probably get you back to your boyfriend."

Daris nodded lightly. "If the fun has to be over already then shall we?" he said with a smile as he stood.

"I just don't want him to worry and my roommate has no idea where I am," the male chuckled. "He worries a lot and besides I'll be seeing you again soon."

The dark haired cupid chuckled softly and shook his head. "It's perfectly okay. I am aware you don't eat like normal but I am very much looking forward to having you and your friend come over some time and I can make a nice dinner and we can talk."

"I'm sure I could arrange that. I don't think Shade would mind honestly."

"Well whenever you would like to do it just give me a call. I don't mind making new friends," he said starting out of the house.

The raven nodded as he walked out keeping a slight distance between them.

"I hope you and your friend can come over. It would be nice to meet him," he said smiling at the other.

"Like I said, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," the raven replied as he started back towards their destination.

"Good," he said as he made his way back to his house. "I do hope to see you again, and please be safe. Remember what I told you. Be proud of who you are Jay."

The raven nodded and waved farewell heading back to his house with a light smile gracing his features.


	17. Ghost

"If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishing well.  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me  
And I will never be set free  
As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see."

~If You Could Read My Mind- Gordon Lightfoot~

 

A few months passed and the vampires grew closer. The shorter vampire wondered why the other continued to keep his hood up, but never asked. Though Jay had his friends, his life was still a mess. Not a day went by where he didn't think about his family. He missed them all terribly but he knew he couldn't let it get to him. Jay was training in the field on a day where Tony hadn't shown up, but that didn't bother him. What did bother him was the fact that he couldn't focus. A small sigh escaped the vampire's lips as he lowered his scythe then let it dissolve back into its bag before he started off towards the cemetery.

He had been to the graves almost daily and always left roses on the stones. Jay sat on the grass in front of his sister's grave and lightly traced her name with his fingertips. He lowered his head as his eyes closed for a moment. He knew it would be dangerous, but he had to try... Jay stood in front of the grave and used every resurrection spell he knew as he weakened. He cursed at himself when none of them worked. There was one final thing he could try... He waved his hand, making the items he needed for the ritual appear. Once sure he wanted to go through with it, he finished setting up and shed the required amount of blood on the grave as he went through the spell he had memorized. Jay knew he shouldn't have done it, but he felt as if he had no choice. The necromancer watched as all of the graves except for any of his family's ripped open and the long dead began to come forward. Jay felt the strength and life leave his body as he tried the spell over again, sure he'd done something wrong. He dropped to his knees and leaned against his sister's tombstone as his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. As he lay dying, the dead he had raised collapsed back into their graves and the earth resealed itself, as if it had never been disturbed.

Jay tried to sit up but failed. All he could do was bring his knees to his chest as he lay on his side, his life fading fast. His thoughts drifted back to Stixx and what they had been through in their childhood. Jay was sure the other was no longer on this Earth, but he still worried. The vampire's lavender eyes drifted shut as a small smile crossed his lips, the memories flowing freely as his heart slowed. He opened his eyes and tried to focus as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The raven male turned his head as the stranger knelt silently beside him and placed a hand on his chest, restoring his life. Jay coughed as he sat up and looked over to where the stranger was, but he was gone. The only sign of the other being there at all was a coat identical to his own, left behind. The vampire carefully stood up and picked up the coat and held it tight. He had no idea who the stranger was, all he had been able to see of the other was his white hair. Jay frowned slightly to himself as he made his way home and hung the coat in the closet along with his own.

The male who had introduced himself as Tony watched from behind a mausoleum as Jay picked himself up off the ground and left the cemetery. The taller male sighed to himself as he pushed his hood back, his ice blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. He couldn't tell Jay who he truly was, no matter how much he wanted to... "Take care of yourself, Jay. Let me remain a ghost to you, an old memory..." Stixx whispered to himself as he lowered his gaze to the ground in front of him. The taller male knew he would be of no help to anyone and deemed it fit that he stayed away and let the other live his life with some sort of peace. The raven had already been through hell, Stixx didn't want to add any more to it. The white haired male left the cemetery and walked into the woods towards the old cabin he had come to call home.


	18. Heaven

Heaven. What the hell would I do  
In that place without you?  
In heaven, alone in heaven, alone in heaven"

~Alone In Heaven- Sonata Arctica ~

 

Jay looked down at the floor when Stixx added his part into the memories. He figured he should have known it was him the whole time, but his mind was so distracted and torn apart at the time, it never clicked. He leaned against his partner and closed his eyes as Stixx showed him his next set of memories. Thankfully Jay didn't have any more to show the other. Reliving his past tore his heart apart.

After the wandering vampire tried to save him, Stixx was allowed into Heaven, though most of the angels were a bit uneasy about it. He looked up when one of the angels approached him.

"Welcome home, child," the angel smiled as he bestowed Stixx's wings, pale pink tipped with blue. The teen looked at his wings for a moment then back at the angel. They spoke for a bit, going over the rules and little bits of important information that the teen would need to know. "Do you have any questions?"

Stixx shifted uncomfortably as he pushed the now white hair out of his face. "Um, would it be possible for me to keep an eye on someone?"

The angel thought for a moment in silence. "It might be. I'll have to talk to the others before I can answer that. For now, come with me and I'll show you to your room," he said as a slight chuckle passed his lips when he saw the confused look on the teen's face. "Despite what you've probably been told, we do have our own rooms here."

Stixx nodded and followed the older male down a hallway. He heard the voices of the other angels and music as they celebrated a recent victory over the demons. A frown crossed the male's face as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, blocking out all of the noise. He slid to the floor as he wrapped his wings around himself. An immense sorrow filled his heart as he laid his head on his knees. Stixx felt like he had let Jay down and it killed him inside. His mind drifted to the male he had left behind. His love, his life, his everything... He wondered how Jay was and if he would even notice his absence. Tears began to fall as he picked himself up off of the floor and moved over to the bed. Stixx supposed he would eventually see Jay again and he had to stay strong until he could. Maybe he could visit him one day... A slight smile formed as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Stixx went to speak to the angel who had greeted him.

"Ah, good morning, child. Did you rest alright?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you find out about what I had asked you?" Stixx looked at the angel, a cautious hope in his eyes.

A smile crossed the other angel's face as he nodded. "You are allowed to monitor whoever you would like but it will be some time until you are able to visit anyone."

Stixx nodded at the other angel's words and went back to his room to check on his love. Stixx watched as the raven had just started his training for the day. He chuckled as Jay tripped over a branch and Sam helped him back up. He watched for a bit until he heard his nickname, Snow, called. With a final look at his beloved, he turned and left the room.

The days turned into years as Stixx waited patiently for the day he'd finally be able to visit Jay. Even if the other couldn't see him, it didn't matter. Just to be close to the raven again would make him happier than anything. He had been allowed to age up until he turned twenty four. During that time, he had fought along side the other angels against the forces of Hell, though it never felt right to him. He didn't understand why but he was uneasy about killing demons... He pushed it out of his mind and continued waiting.

The day finally came when he would be allowed to ask. The angel he had spoken to the first day approached him as he left his room. "Have you thought about who you would like to visit?"

Stixx nodded and looked at the male in front of him. "Yes. I would like to be able to visit Jay."

The angel narrowed his eyes as the others around them fell silent. "You mean the Mathias boy? No I don't think so. There's no way a child of God will go to see one of the Devil. Nor will he be allowed here if he dies. We all know what he is capable of."

Stixx's anger grew as he silently listened to the negative things the angels had to say about his love. A grin crossed his face as his sanity snapped and he grabbed a near by sword and used it to impale the angel in front of him. A psychotic chuckle was heard as Stixx watched the angel bleed out then he turned on the next one. By the time the angels were able to stop him, he had killed seven of them. The others threw Stixx out of heaven, condemning him to eternity on Earth.

Jay looked up at the other male before he wrapped his arms around Stixx's neck and held him. A soft smile played along Stixx's lips as he held the raven close. "What's wrong?"

Jay shook his head and held the other tighter. "I can't believe you went through all that... Then what happened in Heaven..."

The ice eyed male kissed his raven and gently caressed his cheek. "I wasn't going to sit back and let them talk like that about you. I would rather be trapped on Earth than spend my eternity without you."

Jay felt his cheeks burn with a blush as he listened to the other's words then kissed him as he got up. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He smiled and walked away to the bathroom. Stixx nodded and waited until he heard the shower start to stand up and make his way to the bathroom.

Jay started the shower and got undressed after he lit a few sticks of lavender incense and slipped into the shower. He laid his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the water run over him as the steam carried the scent of the incense through the bathroom. A soft sigh escaped the vampire as his mind raced over everything that had been discussed over the past two days and was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor did he notice when the shower curtain moved. Jay went to step back away from the wall and found himself in Stixx's arms. He jumped slightly and looked back with a blush. "H-hey babe," he said shyly and rubbed the other's arms.

Stixx smiled and kissed the raven's neck down to his shoulder, causing Jay to tip his head to the side and smile softly. "I, uh, I want to show you how much you mean to me in an intimate way, if you don't mind."

Jay felt his cheeks burn as his blush darkened and nodded in response to the comment. This was all new to him, to them both. "I wouldn't mind at all," he said softly as he leaned back against the other. "I've waited a long time for you..." The vampire replied barely above a whisper.

"Well, if you want to continue I've got no issues with it. Though I th-" Stixx stopped and looked at the other. "Have you ever..."

Jay shook his head no. "Never. I haven't wanted anyone else," he replied with a sheepish smile.

Stixx smiled softly as he picked up a cloth and gently washed the other with a lightly scented soap. "I haven't been with anyone either." He carefully ran shampoo through Jay's hair then washed himself down. "If you still want to go through with this, we'll take it to the bedroom. I want you to be comfortable," the taller male said as he watched Jay rinse off then rinsed himself off and shut off the water. Jay nodded and slipped out, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. Stixx watched the raven for a moment, taking in every detail possible. It was the simple things like this that he never wanted to forget. The way the shorter male looked after a shower, the way he carefully brushed and braided his long hair. Or the way he looked when he first woke up. Even the feeling of their bodies being close in a simple embrace.

Jay felt the other watching and turned as he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his brush. "Is everything okay?" he asked with a soft smile. His lavender gaze met the icy blue of his partner's as Stixx nodded and grabbed a towel. Stixx picked their clothes up and followed Jay to the bedroom.

A few hours later, Stixx panted as he gently pulled out of the other and used one of the towels to wipe them both clean. "Are you alright?" he asked and laid beside Jay, holding him close.

The shorter male nodded and cuddled into his lover. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied as he lightly rubbed Stixx's chest. "Th-thank you..." Jay whispered as he fought off the blush that threatened to form.

The taller vampire looked at the raven slightly confused as he pulled the covers over them. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Not turning your back on me after you saw what I put myself through. You stayed by my side through it all. Hell, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. Plus..." He paused as he tried to organize his thoughts for a moment. "Plus I wanted to thank you for loving me still, after all this time. You've made me feel whole again."

Stixx smiled softly and kissed Jay then watched him carefully turn over to get comfortable and cuddle into him, slipping an arm over the other male, holding him close. "You have nothing to thank me for. I've always loved you, nothing is going to change that. I should be thanking you for trusting me enough to completely give yourself over to me," Stixx replied softly as he buried his face in Jay's hair. He loved the scent of the shampoo mixed with Jay's natural scent.

"How about this. We both just drop it, because you know what I'm gonna say. All that matters is we love each other," came the soft, sleepy reply.

The taller male held the other as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	19. A Special Evening

"But now, you're the only thing left   
worth dying for,  
You give me a reason I can't ignore,  
And make me wanna live forever,  
You're everything I've been waiting for,  
For all of these years and a   
thousand more,  
And make me wanna live forever."

~Live Forever- Sixx A.M.~

 

Jay awoke the next morning with a slight groan, wincing faintly as he sat up and looked beside him only to find Stixx's side of the bed empty. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of his pajama pants before quietly going down to the kitchen. He smiled softly and watched as Stixx looked out the window with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Good morning love."

The taller male looked over with a smile. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

Jay carefully leaned against the counter with a soft smile and nodded as he brushed his thoughts to the side and looked at the taller male. "What do you have planned for today?"

Stixx shrugged slightly with a smile. "It all depends on the weather honestly. If it stays nice, I want to take you somewhere tonight."

The shorter male arched an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "You and your mysterious crap," he chuckled as he hugged his lover and pulled a cup from the cabinet, humming softly to himself as he made a cup of tea and glanced out the window just as a light rain began to fall. "Oh..."

The white haired male looked over and wrapped an arm around Jay. "Relax babe, it's fine. A bit of rain won't ruin my plans for you."

The raven male nodded and finished making the tea and took a sip before resting his head against the other's side, a soft smile on his face. Stixx smiled and pressed a light kiss to the top of the other's head and gently played with his hair. "Babe, I want you to wear something nice tonight, okay?"

Jay looked up at the other but didn't question him. Stixx always had his reasons for his decisions. The shorter male simply nodded and finished his tea and set the cup in the sink before he headed upstairs to find clean clothes. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the closet. 'Bloody hell, I need to get some more decent clothes...' He pulled out one of his only dress shirts and a pair of black jeans then laid them on the bed to throw on later before he brushed out his hair and tied it back after putting his lip rings and earrings back in. With a small sigh, he pulled on a shirt and went back downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly realized the other male was nowhere in sight. "What the hell?" he asked the empty room and walked out to the kitchen with a slight shake of his head and washed up the few dishes that were in the sink then went out to the living room and picked up a book as he curled up on the couch. Time passed quickly, though Jay didn't notice until Stixx walked back into the house.

The taller male chuckled softly and placed a lily on the book the vampire had been reading, successfully gaining Jay's attention as well as causing the smaller male to blush faintly. "Hey to you, too," Jay smiled softly as he looked up and pulled Stixx into a kiss.

The other male smiled as he returned the kiss and looked at the time. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Huh?" Jay looked over at the clock and quickly jumped up. "Shit, I didn't realize what time it was." He rushed up the stairs to get dressed, leaving Stixx in the living room. When he came back down, Stixx had already changed into the outfit he had bought. They looked at each other and smiled. Stixx had bought a light purple shirt and black jeans and Jay had slipped into a black short sleeve dress shirt and his black jeans. "I hope this is okay, it's uh... It's the only decent outfit I have."

"Jay, you look wonderful as always," Stixx smiled softly and held out his hand. "Come on, the rain stopped and now is the perfect time to take you where I wanted to."

Jay nodded as he took the other's hand and followed him out the door. He arched an eyebrow in confusion as they approached the beach near the waterfall. "Stixx, what are we doing down here?"

The taller male simply smiled and stopped beside the cherry tree as he pulled Jay to him and the blossoms opened, almost like magic. He picked one and tucked the stem in the ribbon that held Jay's hair back and gently kissed him just as the sun began to sink behind the falls, the sky darkening to a blood red and the droplets of water reflecting rainbows as they fell from the falls; a light wind picking up and blowing the loose petals, giving them the appearance of dancing around the males as Jay kissed the taller male once more, smiling softly against his lips. "I love you."

Stixx smiled softly as he returned the kiss. "I love you too, darling. I know it's not much of a date but I'm trying to keep in mind how you feel about being around people."

A soft chuckle escaped the other male and he shook his head. "For you, I would have dealt with it."

They walked a little further down the beach, fingers interlocked, and watched as the sun finished setting and the moon and stars rose in the sky before they went back to the house.


	20. Parting Ways

"To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."

~Run- Snow Patrol~

 

A few weeks had passed and the day was greeted with a heated argument.

"No! You're not going!"

Jay glared at the taller male in front of him. "Why the fuck not? Wouldn't you want to know?"

Stixx folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Look, yes I'd want to know but-"

"No, there is no but! My brother was taken away from us. I know he's still alive and I need to find out where he is! Stixx, he's the only family I have left. I have to find out what happened and where he is."

"Jay I'm sorry but I can't let you! You know what time jumping does to you! I almost lost you last time or do you not remember that?!"

The raven male flinched and looked down. "I remember.... I got deathly sick..."

"Exactly. I can't lose you. I just got you back... Please... Look, we can look for him. I'm sure you have spells we can use."

Jay growled and looked at Stixx as his anger rose once more at what he viewed as the male's stupidity about the subject. "Don't you think I've already tried?! I've tried everything! The only way I can find him is if I go back and follow Alex to wherever he took Tobias."

"No it's out of the question. We'll find a way."

"You know what? Fuck it, you win. We'll do it your way," Jay growled as he walked out to the kitchen.

A soft sigh slipped past Stixx's lips as he followed Jay and wrapped his arms around the other from behind. "Babe, I'm sorry. I know you're worried but if you die then Tobias being alive won't mean anything."

Jay pulled away from Stixx and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't touch me right now. Touching me when I'm pissed off is not your smartest idea. I'm going to go for a walk to try and calm myself down. I'll be back."

"Jay please, just hear me out." Stixx grabbed the shorter male and was slammed into the wall.

"I said don't touch me," Jay snapped and walked over to the front door.

Stixx groaned slightly and straightened up. Jay had never put a hand on him out of anger before. "I'm sorry. Just... I love you. Come back safe." He watched his lover walk out of the house without a sound and looked down. Once the door was shut, Stixx sat at the table and buried his face in his hands.

Jay kept his eyes forward as he walked, trying not to think about what happened. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away as he absent mindedly arrived at an abandoned park and sat on one of the old swings. The vampire's mind raced with the fight earlier as he let his thoughts wander. Jay knew he had been too harsh on Stixx; all the other wanted was to protect him. A saddened sigh escaped the raven as he stood and walked into town. He nervously walked into an antique shop and looked around. He wanted to find the perfect gift for Stixx as an apology. A set of moon pendants with filigree and a blue sapphire heart hanging from the upper most point with three stars on the chain itself glimmered in the shop's dusty light, catching the raven's attention. The male smiled softly to himself as he paid for them and slowly made his way home.

While Jay was at the park, Stixx had gone to the store near the house. He chewed his lip as he picked out a dozen roses and walked back to their house as he tried to figure out if there was a way they could have found Tobias together. Maybe even if they had to time jump, if he went with Jay, the other would be alright. He placed the roses in a vase and waited in the living room for the other to return. Stixx looked out the window at the woods and narrowed his eyes, a bad feeling washing over the male as he watched shadowy figures move along the edge of the woods. His eyes widened when he heard them talking about Jay. The white haired male debated on going out to find the raven but decided against it and kept his eyes on the hunters in the woods. He knew if he left, the risk was too high for Jay. If his lover returned and he wasn't there, the other would go out and look for him and that would give the hunters the chance to get him. Stixx silently prayed to whichever, if any, higher being would listen to someone like him for Jay's safe return.

Jay had no idea about the hunters, but he felt uneasy as he walked back. He usually cut through the woods to get back home quicker but he avoided them as best as he could. He paused on the doorstep for a moment then walked in. "Babe?" he called out as he gently shut the door. The raven arched an eyebrow when he got no response and walked through the house, though there was no sign of Stixx except for the roses on the table. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that the back door was open slightly. Jay went to close it and Stixx quickly stepped in, shutting it himself. Stixx looked out the window and motioned for Jay to go out to the living room. Jay did as he was told without a word and leaned against the door.

Stixx followed close behind and grabbed Jay's coat from the closet as he passed. He tossed it to Jay and moved him away from the door. "Don't ask questions, just put on your coat and let's go." He watched as Jay looked at him confused then did as he was told. He grabbed Jay's hand and quickly pulled him outside and ran towards the woods. Once they reached the field, Stixx stopped and looked at Jay.

Jay looked up at Stixx completely confused. "Stixx I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so a-" he was cut off with a kiss.

"Babe it's fine. Right now I need you to trust me, please." Stixx looked around to make sure they weren't being watched then looked back at Jay. "Don't worry about the fight. I take responsibility for it since it was my fault. Right now, we have to go. Please."

Jay looked at the other and nodded. "I'm still sorry about it. What's going on? You're jumpy."

Stixx looked around again and took Jay's hands. "There are hunters looking for you. They were by the house earlier. Listen to me okay? If I tell you to run, don't argue just do it. I'm gonna do everything I can to keep them away from you." They both jumped slightly when they heard voices in the woods and took off in the opposite direction. They ran through the woods as silently as they could, hand in hand until Jay tripped. Stixx helped him back up and they continued. The taller male slid to a stop as they heard the voices draw closer from all sides. He was sure they still had enough time for Jay to get to safety. "I need you to run. Go as fast as you can and no matter what don't look back. Remember I love you, and I'll look for you when it's safe," Stixx said as he shook slightly and kissed Jay goodbye.

Jay returned the kiss as tears threatened to fall. "I love you too," he whispered as he took off into the woods. Stixx watched his lover go and hoped for his safety as he stood his ground and waited as the voices drew closer and watched as they surrounded him. He would do whatever it took to protect the other, even if it meant giving up his life.

Jay whimpered and fought the urge to turn back when he heard a cry of pain come from Stixx's direction. He made a promise and intended to keep it. He stopped as he saw a dark figure step out of the woods in front of him and took off in the other direction only to be cut off again. He quickly realized he was surrounded and released his scythe from its bag, ready to fight for his life. He struggled as he was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground.

"Well, Jack will be happy. We've got him," a voice murmured from above him.

"What about the other one?" Another voice asked.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's been taken care of already," the first voice chuckled as he bound Jay.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want not him!" Jay growled as he struggled against the restraints.

The two voices chuckled one of the males knocked Jay out. His final thought as his world went black was of Stixx.


	21. Pain And Hatred

"Come bloody angel, break off your chains, and look what I found in the dirt  
Pale battered body, it seems she was struggling, something is wrong with this world  
Fierce bloody angel, the blood is on your hands, when did you come to this world  
Everybody turns to dust... (everybody turns to dust)  
Everybody turns to dust... (everybody turns to dust)"

~Bloody Angel- Avatar~

 

Jay awoke, unsure of where he was. Nothing in the room looked familiar and he knew he wasn't at home. He jumped slightly as he remembered what had led up to this point and tried to sit up, just to lay back again as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. The vampire growled as he looked up trying to figure out what could have caused that amount of pain. He first noticed that his arms were bound to the posts of the bed he was on, then he noticed the hooks that were lodged in his wings. 'How the fuck did they get my wings loose?!' he thought to himself as he tried to shift his skeletal wings to see if he could get the hooks loose, which only caused him more pain. The raven leaned back with a slight groan and closed his eyes as he tried to get his thoughts and breathing under control. He didn't hear the door open or the silent footsteps as they approached the bed.

"Ah, it seems that you're finally awake," a low, husky voice seemed to purr, followed by the sound of a door being shut.

Jay's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice and looked over at his captor. A tall male with bright blue eyes and shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair stood beside the bed and looked at him. A low growl escaped the vampire's lips as he bared his fangs as a threat.

"Oh, how precious, a necromantic vampire. Even better than what I originally anticipated," the taller male chuckled then grinned as the shorter male yelped in pain when he tugged at the restraints. "I forgot to mention, the more you struggle, the tighter they become." The other male forced Jay to look up at him and his grin widened. "You're a Mathias aren't you?"

The raven stayed silent and pulled his face away from the other and snapped at him, which was met with a hard punch to the jaw. "Don't fucking touch me," he snarled through the pain.

The taller male simply laughed and shook his head. "I'll do what I please. Do you even know who the hell I am?"

"Besides dead once I get free?"

"You could try to kill me, though once I'm done with you, there will be nothing left," he grinned and placed a hand on Jay's leg. "No, I'm an old friend of your father's. Sam and I grew up together, hell we used to be best of friends. That is, until your mother came into the picture. See, here's the thing I'm sure neither of them told you. Miranda and I were supposed to be married, she was pregnant with my child. I was willing to forgive her and still love her after what she had done. Your mother slept with Sam and had your sister. While we were together, I raised Tamara like she was my own. I was with Miranda when your sister was born. Sam had no idea Miranda was pregnant. After I asked Miranda to be mine and after she agreed to be my wife, she became pregnant with my child."

Jay growled and pulled his leg away from the other as his hand moved higher. "You seriously expect me to believe that my mother had your child? Don't make me laugh. The only three children she had were with my father."

The taller male shook his head and moved closer to Jay. "You are so misinformed, child. I'm sure your parents talked about a man named Jack. Think about it for a moment."

The vampire stayed silent and kept his eyes trained on the other as he thought about what was just said. The other was right, Jay remembered over hearing a conversation about Jack and his mother.... He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

The other looked at the shorter male with a small smirk. "If your mother had stayed, you would have been mine, just like your brother."

Jay's eyes widened slightly and shook his head. "Bullshit! There's no way Tobias is yours!"

"Ah, so he did make it. Yes, he's my son. Just like you should have been. But, I don't blame your precious mother. She was so innocent in all of this, she fell for his tricks. See, if she had stayed with me, she might still be alive right now. Sam was a pathetic weakling. He couldn't even protect you."

The raven growled and slammed his foot into Jack's side, earning a groan. "Don't you ever talk about my father like that! He gave his life to protect me!"

Jack straightened up with a chuckle and flicked his wrist, using his magic to snap Jay's leg, grinning when the other screamed in pain. He took the chance he had with Jay distracted and completely bound his hands and feet before removing the hooks from the smaller male's wings and dragged the bloody male out of the room.


	22. Escaping Reality

"Hush now, drift off to sleep  
Reality, a memory  
Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind  
Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night, they are all right  
Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside."

~Dream Your Dream- Tryhardninja~

 

The vampire struggled as he was dragged out of the room and down the hall. He quickly realized that his powers had been bound, which left him almost defenseless. A groan escaped his lips as he was thrown into a room and he hit a wall. Jay tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a heavy foot to the middle of his back. Jack lowered himself to Jay and pressed a knee into the middle of the other's back to hold him in place as he connected the cuffs on Jay's wrists to a hook in the middle of the floor. The shorter male struggled against his captor and the chain currently holding his wrists. Jack simply chuckled and attached hooks to his wings again to keep him from moving too much. The raven hung his head in defeat, knowing that fighting was no longer an option. He didn't hear the other male move across the room and didn't notice anything until he felt the stinging bite of the whip that had been chosen rip into the flesh of his back. Jay gasped and bit down on his arm to hold back a yelp as the whip was brought down over and over again, tearing the flesh of his arms and back to pieces. Jack never once missed his target. The vampire struggled to stay silent as tears streamed down his face from the pain. The only thing that helped him was allowing his mind to wander and to go into his own little world, like his sister had taught him when he was younger. It was a tactic Tamara had taught him when he began training with their father. When he was injured, he was to think of things that made him happy or make up a story in his mind and focus on that instead of the pain he was in.

Once the pain of the whip hitting his skin stopped, he finally snapped back to reality and laid his head on his arms again, unable to hold himself up as he shook violently from the pain. When he was able to lift his head again, he noticed the pool of blood he was kneeling in and tried to sit up.

"What's wrong? Can't take a bit of pain?" Jack chuckled as he grabbed Jay by the hair and tipped his head back. He grinned as the vampire whimpered in pain and growled as he struggled a bit. "Oh, don't worry, you'll just love the next part," the brunette male said as he unbound the hooks and dragged the shorter male back to the bedroom.

Jay didn't struggle, knowing that if he did, it would only mean more pain for him than he was already in. He bit his lip hard as he was thrown on the bed and re chained. Jack pulled a knife from the stand beside the bed and started to cut Jay's shirt into nothing but a rag. His eyes widened as he fought back tears, already knowing what was going to happen. "N-no, please don't..." He started to struggle as Jack removed the rest, which resulted in cuts along his body, though he didn't care. Once Jack had everything set the way he wanted it, Jay turned his face away and shut his eyes as he felt a needle inserted into his skin then ripped back out after the fluid was injected into his system. He let his mind wander again as he tried to block out what was about to happen.

The young raven male had been waiting under the tree since early in the morning. The next day was their shared birthday, he would be thirteen and his friend would be fourteen. They were supposed to spend the day together and he had gotten permission for Stixx to stay the night at his house. Miranda had something special planned for them for their birthday. A soft wind blew Jay's bangs out of his face as he looked up at the sky, concerned about his friend. Stixx had been acting kind of strange around him lately, though he didn't know why. Whenever he brought it up to the other, the topic was quickly changed. A small frown crossed the boy's lips as his mind raced with unwanted thoughts. What if Stixx had gotten tired of being his friend? It would make sense, right? They had been friends since Jay was around four...

The teen jumped when he felt arms encircle his waist and he looked up into the eyes of his friend. "Oh, hey, you scared me."

"Sorry I'm late, grandfather needed my help," Stixx smiled softly as he placed a light kiss on the shorter male's forehead. "Is something wrong?"

Jay started to say no, but he didn't want to lie to the other. "I've been worried about you... I mean, you've been acting really strange around me lately. It feels like you don't want to be friends with me anymore, but you're afraid to tell me..."

Stixx chewed his lip for a moment before he stood and gently pulled the smaller teen to his feet and held his hands. "It's not that at all... I, uh...." Stixx looked at Jay, a slight blush burning his cheeks. Unsure of what to say or what else to do, he pulled the raven to him and kissed him deeply.

Jay blushed dark red as he returned the kiss and looked up at the taller male once the kiss was broken. "Wh-what was that for?..."

"I love you, Jay. Honestly. I've just been too afraid of messing up our friendship to tell you. I understand if you don't feel the same way..."

The raven looked up at his friend and smiled shyly as he pulled him into another kiss. "I do feel the same way... I just.... If we do date, I want to take things slow.."

Stixx blushed and nodded. "I think we should wait until next year to make it official. I mean, that gives us both time to think things over and make sure this is what we want," he said softly as he caressed Jay's cheek.

The shorter male nodded in agreement and leaned into the other's touch. "That doesn't mean we can't do some things that couples do."

The ice eyed male smiled brightly as he took the other's hand and led him to the other side of the tree. "I don't know if you noticed but.." the taller male moved a low hanging branch and nodded towards the trunk of the tree.

Jay smiled shyly as he noticed their initials carved into the trunk. He looked up at Stixx and kissed him. "I didn't notice that before," he said softly and leaned into the taller teen. "We should probably get to my house. Mom and dad agreed to let you stay with me tonight as long as I got my part of the housework done."

"Well, with me there, it'll be done in no time," Stixx replied as he led the other to the house.

'WAKE UP JAY...'

The male groaned at the words that echoed through his mind. 'Please, don't make me.... I'd rather not know what's going on...'

'YOU NEED TO WAKE UP... PLEASE...'

The vampire slowly opened his eyes and realized he was alone. At least Jack had the decency to cover him when he was done... He shivered as tears fell and he tried to ignore the pain.


	23. Ghosts and Freedom

"Don't you cry  
Or suffer over me  
I will be waiting for you  
Don't you cry  
Angels never fade away  
I'll be watching over you  
See you through"

~Don't You Cry- Kamelot~

 

Six years of pain and torture passed until the day of his freedom arrived. Jay had gotten to the point where he spent most of his time inside of his own mind to avoid the constant pain he was put through.

'WAKE UP JAY...'

The male ignored the voice he had heard whisper through his mind so many times over the six years. He knew why he heard it. Whoever it was wanted him to fight back but he didn't have it in him anymore. The raven had fought back before and all it resulted in was him being beaten almost to death.

'PLEASE, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP... DON'T GIVE UP...'

'I can't. I can't fight anymore.'

'YOU HAVE TO... DO IT FOR YOUR FAMILY...'

'What family?... My whole family is gone... I buried my sister and mother and found my father's ashes... I don't know where my brother is, nor do I care... The only other person I had was my boyfriend but he's gone too... What's the point of fighting when I have no one and this bastard is just going to kill me anyway...'

'You weren't raised to quit.'

'Yeah? And how the hell would you know that?'

'Open your eyes. Not your physical ones...'

Jay struggled within his mind to do as the voice had asked. He was curious as to who this person was and how the other knew his name... The vampire opened his eyes and looked around in the darkness until he saw a figure approach him. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he became defensive until he realized who it was.

'Dad... It's been you this whole time...'

Sam smiled softly and hugged the shorter male. 'Yes, Jay it was me. I've been trying to help you through all of this. I'm so sorry this happened. I tried while I was alive to protect you...'

Jay returned the hug and pulled away. 'Dad, it's fine.... You did what you could and it's fine. I just really miss you and everyone else... There have been so many times where I wished I could sit down and talk with you or mom again. It hurts... I feel so weak and helpless right now.'

'Listen to me. You aren't weak. You're doing the best that you can. Trust me, you're stronger than you think. I need you to hold on a little longer, okay? You'll be out of this situation soon, I promise.' Sam smiled as he hugged his son again. 'We're all very proud of you, Jay. I love you.'

'I love you too...'

'Now please, wake up...'

Jay snapped awake in tears as he looked around the room and realized Jack was gone. He laid his head back against the pillow as the tears fell harder. He knew he was truly alone in the world, and despite what his father had said, the raven felt like he was going to die where he was. Jay wouldn't put it past Jack by this point. He didn't hear the door open or close, or the footsteps that approached the bed. He only noticed there was someone else in the room when he felt the the hooks being removed from his wings. The raven opened his eyes and looked up at the ginger male who had pulled the hooks free and was currently working on the chains on his wrists. Jay watched as the other male kept glancing over at the door then back at the chains until they were loose enough for him to pull his arms free. He sat up and kept the sheet tight around his waist, ready to do what he could to defend himself.

"Relax Jay, I'm not here to hurt you. If I was going to, I wouldn't have unbound you. Here put these on and follow me please," the other male set clothes and Jay's trench coat on the bed and went over to the door, opening it a bit and peeking out into the hallway.

The raven arched an eyebrow and quickly dressed as the other kept watch. Once he was done, he pulled on his boots and trench coat. "Wh-why did you help me..."

The other male turned towards Jay and smiled slightly. "No one deserves to go through what you have. I already set another male that was here free, though I don't know where he went," he looked out the door again as he spoke then back at Jay. "I'm Aren, and right now, you need to come with me if you want to get out of here."

The raven hesitated for a minute, fear shining brightly in his lavender eyes, but he decided to follow Aren anyway. He could easily defend himself now if he had to. The two males made their way silently down the hallways and stairs until they reached the back door. Aren quickly opened the door and grabbed Jay's arm, pulling him outside, staying silent as he ran towards the woods. Once they stopped, Jay looked at the other male curiously. "All I'm going to say is thank you..."

Aren nodded and looked over his shoulder back towards Jack's house then turned his emerald gaze back to the male in front of him. "I'm glad I got you out of there before he decided to kill you.... Now run. Just go to a place where you feel safest then seek shelter. Please, just do this for me. I'll keep Jack off your trail. Good luck." Aren watched as Jay ran deeper into the woods then turned and went back to the house.


	24. New Beginnings

"Close your eyes my dear  
I promise this won't hurt a bit  
The numbness crawling up your spine  
Close your eyes my love,   
And I'll do my best   
To fight the monsters  
Running rampant through your mind"

~Hold- 13 Steps To Nowhere~

 

Jay made his way to the cemetery and sat silently beside his sister's tombstone. He was told to go somewhere that he felt the safest... The vampire knew going back to the house was not a good idea at that moment. He released his scythe from its bag and gently held it as he tried to ignore the pain that radiated through his body. He hadn't noticed the other male that had entered the cemetery until he heard the leaves crunching as he knelt down. Jay jumped and looked in the direction he had heard the sound emanate from. A tall male with shoulder length black hair had knelt in front of a nearby grave and had rested his head on the stone. The shorter raven's eyes widened slightly as the other male stood and prepared to run again if necessary.

Vanderic felt the other vampire's pain and turned towards him. He slowly approached the other, as he used his scythe to help him stand. "Are you hurt?" the taller male asked softly as he watched the other step back slightly. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Vanderic stopped as he noticed the other's discomfort.

"I'm fine," the shorter raven looked up at the other, barely speaking above a whisper.

"You're lying to me, I can feel it," Vanderic said as he watched the shorter male.

Jay's eyes narrowed as he took a step back. "Even if I am, it's none of your concern."

"My apologies, but, I'm making it my concern. You're clearly injured and I can smell him on you." He arched an eyebrow as the smaller male flinched and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. "Please, let me help you. I can heal you then deal with the asshole who caused you harm," he said softly as he held out his hand. The smaller male hesitantly took it without looking up at him. Vanderic smiled softly as he healed the shorter male then lightly caressed his cheek. "There we go. I'll be back, wait here, okay?" Jay backed away from the other's touch and nodded slightly as Vanderic vanished.

A few moments later, the other returned, holding a skull in his hands and covered in blood. "There we go, everything is taken care of," he said as he crushed the skull, causing the smaller male to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Jay bowed then looked up at other male, his lavender gaze locking with the other's crimson one. "Thank you for helping me, though honestly you didn't have to do that. If there is ever any way I can repay you, please let me know..."

Vanderic shook his head as the other spoke. "I did have to. I know what it's like to be abused. I swore I would protect anyone who needed it. As for repayment, all I ask is that you come stay with me where you'll be safe. Give me the chance to show you not all guys are assholes."

The shorter raven looked down for a moment then took the other's outstretched hand. He felt a blush burn his cheeks as Vanderic took his hand and lightly kissed it then led him to the house. Once at their destination, Jay watched as Vanderic opened the door then went inside, staying close to the wall.

"You can relax, you're safe here," the male said as he gently shut the door. "Would you like something to eat? I have everything, including fresh blood if you'd prefer."

The shorter vampire shook his head and avoided eye contact with the other. "N-No, thank you, I'm fine." A light blush formed when Vanderic pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and went out to the kitchen. His thoughts drifted as he leaned against the wall. His mind wandered over everything that had happened over the past six years as he absent mindedly played with the choker Stixx had given him so many years ago and jumped when he heard Vanderic speak again. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filled his eyes and voice as he walked back into the living room. "You look upset..." He reached out and gently caressed Jay's cheek.

The shorter male relaxed and leaned into the other's touch with a soft smile. "I'm fine, I promise. My thoughts were somewhere they shouldn't have been, that's all."

Vanderic smiled softly as he hugged the other and lightly kissed his forehead. "Alright, just making sure." A soft smile crossed his lips as he backed up slightly. "Come sit down with me, I'll put on a movie." Jay silently nodded and followed Vanderic to the couch, sitting on the opposite end. "Jay, you can sit closer, I won't bite unless you want me to," he said in a joking tone. "I'm Vanderic by the way."

The vampire jumped at the use of his name and looked over as he cautiously sat closer to Vanderic. "How do you know my name?"

"One of the guys I killed told me. He didn't smell like the same guy I picked up on when we first met, but he still had your scent. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower then we'll talk more. The bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left. If you go in the room across the hall from the bathroom there's a dresser that has some clothes that should fit you if you need them." Vanderic watched the shorter male stand and walk upstairs to shower.

Jay came back down about fifteen minutes later in black skinnies and a tank top with a pull over hoodie. He was uncomfortable letting the other male see his wrists so he kept them covered. He had put the earrings back in, and had braided his hair, though some of his bangs didn't want to stay back in the braid. He smiled slightly when he saw Vanderic had set up the movie but it faded when he didn't see the other male. The vampire sat on the couch and played with the sleeve of the hoodie until Vanderic came back in the room with two cups of tea, setting one on the table in front of Jay.

"Feel better?" he asked softly as he sat beside Jay and stopped himself from slipping an arm around the smaller male, remembering he still had blood on him. A slight frown crossed his face as Jay nodded slightly, but continued looking down at his hands. Vanderic placed a hand under the other's chin and gently made him look up. "Please relax, it's all okay now. I promise you're safe. I'll be right back, I have to go change. That guy's blood soaked through my shirt."

Jay did his best to fight of a blush. "You don't have to leave the room to do that. I mean, this is your house." His control slipped and he looked away as his cheeks burned when Vanderic pulled off his shirt, revealing a toned and scarred upper body. He stayed quiet as Vanderic gently pulled him close and wrapped an arm around him. Jay's mind calmed down at the other's touch. He even smiled a bit more than usual as he looked up at the other then back at the screen.

"Hm? What's on your mind?" Vanderic hit play on the remote and looked down at the other. He tightened his hold slightly on the smaller male when he shook his head and laid against his chest. "Alright, I won't push it."

Jay stayed close for a few moments then stood in front of Vanderic and watched him stand as well. He gently pulled the taller male down to his height and kissed him gently before backing up. "Sorry but you asked what was on my mind. Also for having to pull you down to me... I'm only 5'4."

Vanderic's eyes widened as he returned the kiss and watched the other back up. "A-Amazing..." Once he recovered from the shock of the kiss, he smiled softly and gently held the other close. "It's alright, it happens. I mean, being six foot even, that happens a lot. As for the kiss, don't apologize, I liked that a lot..."

"That would probably change if you knew what I was. Whenever anyone finds out, they run, There was only one person besides my family who didn't and-" he quickly stopped himself and looked away for a moment. "That was a long time ago..."

The crimson eyed male frowned slightly and gently brushed Jay's bangs out of his eyes and tipped his face up. "Nothing will change how I feel about you. You're a necromancer, no big deal."

"For one. For two, I'm a resurrectionist and a vampire."

Vanderic smiled and showed the other his fangs. "Jay, you're talking to the original vampire. Besides, with everything you are, I still think you're hot as hell and I like you. I don't think my mind is gonna change."

The shorter male's eyes widened as he quickly lowered his gaze and bowed. "My apologies for the disrespect, sir."

"Please, don't do that. I'm just a normal vampire like you."

Jay straightened up but refused to look up at the other. "Sorry, but I was raised with more respect than that. You are vampiric royalty just as much as I am necromantic. Again, I apologize."

Vanderic tipped Jay's face up to his and kissed him deeply. "Well your majesty, I like you a lot. I guess I should say I love you. I will treat you right and love you the way you deserve to be loved if you'll have me."

A dark blush stained the other male's cheeks as he returned the kiss. "I have a name you know..."

"I know, but you are royalty after all," Vanderic chuckled softly.

"And? I couldn't care less."

"Aw, do I have to eat someone for you?" the taller male chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jay's forehead. A small smile crossed his face as the other leaned into the kiss. "Will you be mine?"

"Only if you'll actually smile," Jay replied playfully.

"Oh? Well, does this work for you?" Vanderic kissed the other male deeply and smiled softly against his lips. "I love you," he said softly as he pressed a light kiss to the other raven's neck. "When was the last time you fed? Your blood is running slower than it should."

"I love you, too," he said with a soft smile which quickly faded as he heard the other's words. "It's... It's been a while. The last time I fed was from my now ex-boyfriend. That was six years ago."

Vanderic arched an eyebrow and gently touched the smaller raven's cheek. "You mean to tell me you weren't allowed to feed? How did you survive?"

Jay leaned into the touch and shook his head. "No, I wasn't. With how old I am and my necromantic blood, I can go long periods of time without feeding."

"Then feed from me. It would be an honor. You shouldn't be going that long without feeding."

Jay shook his head and looked away. "No, I couldn't ask that of you. It should be the other way around." He looked up at Vanderic and sighed slightly at the concern in his eyes. "Alright, alright," he said softly as he placed a hand on the taller male's chest and silently bit into his neck. He drank as Vanderic placed a hand over his own and stayed silent. Once Jay had taken enough, he pulled away and wiped the blood from his lip as the wound on the taller male's neck healed. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he replied softly as he took Jay's other hand and pressed a light kiss to it. "I love you. Now that you've fed, what would you like to do?"

A shy smile crossed the younger vampire's at the kiss. "I love you too. As for what to do, I don't know. I don't really know anything anymore other than what I'm told to do...."

Vanderic's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to keep his temper. "Was your first boyfriend like that?"

Jay didn't notice the change in the other's demeanor as he spoke. "No, he..." he stopped as he absent mindedly played with his choker. "He was the sweetest guy I had ever known... We grew up together and when I lost him the first time, I was devastated. He came back into my life but I lost him again because of Jack..." A look of pain crossed his face as he shook his head and replaced it with a soft smile. "Sorry, it still hurts. He sacrificed everything to try and keep me safe... Anyway, he was never abusive to me. Only Jack and his friends were."

"Is he..." Vanderic stopped, unable to bring himself to finish his question.

"As far as I know... That's what Jack told me anyway," Jay said with a shiver. "Sorry, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now."

The taller male gently held the other raven close. "Babe, it's okay to miss someone you loved. Don't block him from your thoughts and memories, okay?" He smiled softly as the other nodded. "There we go. Now, here you have free will. You can do whatever you want."

Jay took an uneasy uneasy breath as he fought back tears and nodded again. "Thank you... I know, it's just going to take some time to get used to is all..." He smiled and gently rubbed Vanderic's sides as the taller male placed a kiss on the top of his head.

The crimson eyed male smiled but it quickly faded. "Your touch is beautiful, but please don't be afraid to be rough with me.... Everyone I ask that of, even my friends, treat me like I'm some delicate flower. Hell, I joined every war possible, just so I wouldn't be treated like that. I want someone I can actually fight with and they won't be afraid to hurt me. I have yet to meet anyone who will do that though..."

Jay stayed silent for a moment then looked up. "I may be short but I'll still give you a challenge if that's what you want. Well, I can try at least."

"You don't have to. I don't want to force you into anything." He flinched as the smaller vampire growled and backed away from his touch. "Sorry..."

"You need to understand something. I'm not some weak little push over. I may be short and broken and I went through hell growing up until now, but I can handle people being rough with me. I won't break. Besides, I used to spar with my older brother. I'm used to a hard hit."

"If you don't mind my asking, who is your brother and where is he now?"

"You wouldn't know him... I don't know where he is, nor do I care, honestly. After he vanished I was actually sort of relieved." He watched Vanderic sit down and give him the 'explain' look. "When we were growing up, Tobias was one of my best friends as well as my brother. He defended me, helped me and was the first one I would go to if I wasn't sure about something. Besides Stixx he was the one I was the closest to. After my mother and sister passed away, he started to become abusive towards me. Tobias was never like that before... He, uh... He became very nasty. It started with verbal abuse then he became physical with me. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I must have done something wrong... After that the physical abuse became worse, but I always hid it from my family. it wasn't long after the major abuse started that he vanished..." Jay spoke softly and wrapped his arms around himself as he sat beside Vanderic.

The other stayed silent through everything Jay had to say and kept his gaze on the floor. When the shorter raven sat down, Vanderic gently wrapped an arm around him and held him close. "I'm guessing there must have been a reason for him to start acting like that. I mean, think about it babe. If he randomly started acting like that out of the blue, then something must have been wrong. Do you have anything of his? I can use it to find him."

Jay shook his head and leaned into Vanderic. "After he vanished, my aunt and uncle destroyed everything of his. You know, I never thought about it that way..."

"It's alright Jay, relax. What about your aunt and uncle? Where are they?"

"They're dead by my hand. The house is still standing but I don't know how much help it would be."

Vanderic sighed and gently tucked Jay's bangs behind his ear. "Damn it... Wait, I can find him through your memories or if you have a picture of him." He watched as Jay pulled out his wallet and gently handed him an old photo of them as children. He gingerly took it and focused on Tobias' energy.


	25. Admittance and Reunions

"I am only here because of you  
and because you never left me behind  
saying thanks in my own way  
I say it with a song that soon will fade away  
you keep me from breaking apart  
you understand the chaos in my head  
only you understand every word I say  
you restore my soul and erase all hurt  
the hurt that only you can take away  
you keep me from breaking apart"

~You Keep Me From Breaking Apart- Apoptygma Berzerk~

 

Tails sat silently outside of the carnival tent as he tried to clear his mind. The blue haired male chewed on his lower lip for a moment then stood and walked towards the woods. He knew he couldn't stray too far since it drew closer to nightfall, but he had something he had to do. He didn't notice when the ginger male appeared beside him until he spoke.

"Hey Tails, what's bothering you?"

The shorter male simply shook his head and smiled softly. "Nothing, Tobias. I'm just trying to clear my head a little." He glanced over at the other then quickly looked away again with a slight blush. Tobias always looked different when he had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He could never look at the other for too long though. Whenever he did, he found himself lost in his emerald green eyes.... Tails jumped slightly when he realized Tobias had been speaking to him. "I'm sorry, try that again?"

Tobias sighed and rubbed his temples. "You really need to stop zoning out like that. I said I'm sorry for bothering you and I'll just go and let you handle your business," the taller male turned and began to walk the in the opposite direction.

Tails began to mentally panic and gently grabbed Tobias' arm without thinking about it. "N-No, you aren't bothering me... I, uh, I was hoping you'd join me on my walk..."

Tobias stopped and looked at the other, a look of confusion on his face, which quickly became a soft smile. "Sure, I'd love to join you." He watched Tails feeling slightly confused when the other male turned away with a blush and walked through the woods towards town. The emerald eyed male shrugged and followed him quietly.

'Hello?'

Tobias jumped when he heard the strange voice in his head. 'Uh, hi?' He watched Tails walk into his old house and waited for a response.

Vanderic turned his attention to Jay and smiled softly. "Babe, I think I found him."

"What? You've got to be kidding..." Jay responded, nervously playing with the sleeve of the hoodie.

"No, I'm serious." Vanderic fell silent as he focused on the connection he had formed with Tobias again. 'Is this Tobias?'

'Yeah, but why does that matter? Who the hell are you?'

'Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I'm here with your brother, Jay.'

Tobias' eyes widened and he quickly looked down as tears threatened to fall. 'Bullshit. Quit fucking with me and find someone else to play your sick games with...'

Vanderic flinched slightly at the other's thought and gently took Jay's hand, connecting their thoughts. 'Go ahead babe, tell him.'

Tails stopped and turned to look at Tobias. "Don't be so quick to shoot him down. There's a strong chance he's telling the truth. How else would he know who you or Jay are?"

Jay stayed silent for a moment to collect himself then opened the mental connection on his end. 'Tobias?'

A small smile formed on the ginger male's lips as tears started to fall. 'Hey little brother...'

Vanderic smiled softly as he gently squeezed Jay's hand and broke the connection between them and Jay. 'Alright, where are you two? We'll meet up with you.'

'Ask Tails,' Tobias broke his connection and looked at the other male. "So, why did you want to come back here anyway?"

'Meet us at the main tent of the freak show just outside of town,' Tails broke the connection and slipped a few things into a bag. "I just needed a few things to help me keep my sanity. Ringmaster already made me his bitch once. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

Tobias flinched and looked away, rubbing his arm. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this... I'd rather it be me who's hurt... You need to take Ryder and leave. I'll handle the ringmaster."

"Not gonna happen, Tobias. I will die before I leave you alone with him. I'm sorry but I care about you too much to see you hurt like that again," he replied as he picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out.

"And I love you too much to sit back and let you get hurt," Tobias whispered to himself once he knew the other was out of earshot then quickly went to catch up with him.

"Shit! Tobias, hurry up! It's almost dark and we can't be late!" Tails panicked as he waited for the other male to catch up.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you!" He watched Tails take off and waited to see how far ahead he got before quickly following, knowing that the ring master would take his anger out on him instead of Tails if he arrived after.

By the time Tails arrived, Jay and Vanderic were already at the tent. They both looked over as the blue haired male ran through the doorway and looked around.

"Fuck!" Tails panted as he looked at the other males without actually registering the fact that they were there.

"Uh, a blonde guy in a red jacket went with your ring master," Vanderic said as he held Jay closer.

"N-No!" Tails quickly rushed into the room and dragged Ryder out behind him. "Go with Tobias and run. Don't stop, no matter what. I'll join you soon."

Jay watched confused as everything went on around them and looked over as Tobias slid to a stop, panting. He jumped slightly as he heard a crack and looked over just as Tails let go of the post he had cracked. The skin of his face had sunk in, giving him an almost skeletal appearance as he stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Vanderic watched Tails then looked over at Tobias. "What the hell is going on with Trey?''

Tobias shook his head and glared at Jay when the raven grabbed him. "I don't know."

Jay pulled his brother back and looked over at Vanderic. "You know the other one?"

The taller vampire nodded and tried to enter the room but was thrown back by a bright flash of light from the barrier Tails had put up. He groaned in pain as he hit a stack of heavy crates and his skin was charred. Vanderic growled as he sat up and saw Tobias slam Jay into a wall. The vampire quickly tackled Tobias to the ground and pinned him by the throat. "I don't care if you're his brother or not, you'll have to go through me to get to him and you'll die before that happens," he growled as he bared his fangs.

Tobias growled back and shoved Vanderic off of him. "Fuck off asshole! What my brother and I do is between us! And why don't you put yourself in my position for a moment? You'd feel the same way!"

The taller raven stood and glared at Tobias. ''You know what? Go ahead and fuck up your relationship more. I'm done caring." He quickly left the tent.

Jay looked at his brother, a mix of pain and anger in his eyes. "I knew you didn't care," he said quietly as he walked out and went the opposite direction.

The ginger male swore to himself and started to follow his brother when he heard the door open behind him. He turned just as Tails limped out of the room. "Tails, what happened?" He took a step towards the other male and stopped when Ryder placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tails leaned against the wall for support as he tried to keep himself from falling. "N-Nothing... Y-You don't need t-to worry any m-more..." he groaned as he dropped to his knees panting, the ring master's knife lodged in his back.

Ryder silently knelt beside the fallen male and pulled the knife out, throwing it into the wall and healed the wound, flinching when Tails growled from the pain. "Sorry, but it had to be done." The blonde watched Tobias gently run a hand through the other male's hair then walk out of the tent. He helped Tails to his feet and held him up for a moment. "You shouldn't be up, you need to rest."

Tails shook his head and limped over to Tobias, nearly falling in the process, and sat beside him. "H-Hey, are y-you mad at me?..." He looked over as the younger male shook his head no. "Why do I feel like that's a lie?"

Tobias brushed a few stray bangs out of his face and growled slightly. "Yes, I'm mad at you, okay? I'm mad that you're too stupid to see how much you mean to me. How much I truly love you. All I have wanted was for you to be out of harm's way. Even if I never had the chance to tell you how I felt. You walked right into danger without a second thought.... I was afraid I would never see you again..." He pulled his knees to his chest and looked down. "Honestly, I'm more angry with myself..."

Tails stayed silent after his friend had finished speaking. Once he figured out how he wanted to respond, his voice was low and soft. "You have no idea how much I love you... I walked into danger to protect you and Ryder. I see Ryder as a son and I'm sorry but I couldn't sit back and watch the people I love get hurt. The truth is... The only reason I was able to get through all the pain in my life was the thought of you and your smile that shines like the moon.... You are what's keeping me alive right now. I'm sorry but I couldn't let you suffer anymore. There were too many nights where after the ringmaster was through with you that Ryder would heal your wounds and I would lay beside you and hold you to me as you shook in your sleep until you calmed down.... Every time that happened, it killed me more inside... I know you've done the same for me. There were plenty of times where I woke up and saw you curled up beside me. It was always comforting to cuddle closer to you and fall asleep in your arms... That always kept the nightmares away." He stopped for a moment as tears started to slip down his cheeks. "Sorry... Please don't be mad at yourself for my stupidity... You know, one good thing came from my existence... I got to meet the most gorgeous man in history. I want you to know something, Tobias. Even though you're mad at me, I will love you like there's no tomorrow..."

"Tails..." Tobias sighed and tipped the other male's face up to meet his as he wiped the tears away and gently kissed him. "I just want you to be happy. That's all I've wanted since we were kids. I'm sorry for what I said, it was wrong of me and I know I can't take it back. At least I can apologize... No matter what happens, I love you."

Tails returned the kiss and smiled softly against the other male's lips. "Perfect," he said as he pulled away and noticed the confused look on Tobias' face. "Your kiss is perfect. Better than I ever imagined.... You don't have to apologize. You were honest with me and that's all I could ever ask for. I'm so used to being hurt and lied to it d-" he was cut off by another kiss. "That right there... The hope of one day being able to feel your lips against mine has kept me alive... I love you more than life itself." Tails gently pulled the other close as he spoke. "Babe, you should go talk to your brother. Just please don't be rude. Van would eat you and I'd have to kill him."

Tobias wrapped an arm around the other male and shook his head. "I can't. I just can't do it. I've caused Jay so much pain... He'll never forgive me..."

"What do you mean? Obviously he cares if he came here...."

Tobias hesitated for a moment and took Tails' hand and allowed him to see the memories he had kept locked away for so long.


	26. Regrets and Forgiveness

"And if I never see you again  
Please remember me the way I was  
Before I was broken

And if I never wake  
I pray the Lord my soul to take  
And your words won't hurt me anymore  
No, your words can't hurt me anymore."

~Nothing Can Hurt Me- Mandopony~

 

Jay had left early that day to train and visit their family's graves. Sam had gone to bed around 11:30 P.M. as he had grown tired more easily since the stress of everything finally caught up with him. The only one awake in the house was Tobias as he waited up for his brother to return. He could feel that something was wrong and it scared him. He knew something was going to happen to him. Tobias picked at the sleeve of the hoodie he wore as his mind wandered over the many thoughts that ran rampant, the majority of which were about how Jay would handle the situation. The emerald eyed male knew his aunt and uncle had something to do with the death of his mother and sister but he couldn't prove it, just like he knew he was next. He didn't want Jay to hurt when his time came so he knew he had to come up with a plan.

By the time Jay arrived home, it was well past midnight. He wasn't sure if anyone was awake or not so he slipped into the house as quietly as he could. He took off his coat and went to hang it, but jumped and almost dropped it when he heard his brother's voice.

"What are you doing home so late?"

The shorter male regained his composure and hung his coat. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

Tobias steadied his nerves as he tried to prepare himself for what he had to do. "You idiot, you know you're supposed to be back in the house before nightfall. Does the fact that most of our family is dead or the fact that you've already been turned, which makes you a major target for hunters, not fucking matter to you?"

Jay's eyes widened as he looked at his brother in shock. "What the hell is your problem, Tobias? You never talk to me like that!"

"Nothing, I want an answer."

"You know what? Fuck off. I don't have to answer to you," Jay snapped as he went to walk past Tobias.

The older male flinched and grabbed Jay, slamming him into the wall. "You will show our father and myself respect. You're blessed we care so fucking much about you."

The smaller vampire growled and shoved his brother away then made his way up to his room, leaving Tobias alone in the living room. Jay sat on his bed, back against the wall, as he tried to pull himself out of the panic attack that had set in when he was grabbed. He thought over what he could have done, what could have caused the other to treat him like that...

Tobias leaned against the wall, feeling like a complete monster for what he had done, but he knew it had to be that way... Tears streamed down his cheeks as he made his way to his own room. He paused outside of Jay's door as he heard the sound of a muffled sob. "I'm so sorry, Jay... I'm only doing this to protect you... Please forgive me..." He lightly touched the door as he passed by and slipped into his own room.

As the months went on, Tobias felt more like a monster as he caused his brother more pain. Jay kept asking himself what he had done wrong but always came up empty. His anger towards Tobias began to turn to hatred and he avoided the other male as much as he could. Whenever Sam would ask what was going on between them, they would lie and say it was nothing. They would pretend to be happy with each other when they were around Sam. The abuse had gotten to the point where Tobias accidentally broke Jay's arm and when questioned, the younger male said he had fallen out of a tree during training. Tobias wanted to apologize for everything that had happened and explain why he had done it, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want Jay to miss him...

The day came when Tobias vanished and Jay was relieved, but he couldn't help but think about how odd his brother had acted. Something was wrong but he was powerless to do anything about it. Despite all that the older male had done, Jay still missed him, though he would never admit it.

Tobias took hand from Tails and looked down as tears fell. "I hurt him and I couldn't take it back... That was when I ended up here. I didn't want Jay to miss me when I was gone, but..." he sighed softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I was supposed to protect him, and I only hurt him more..."

Tails gently hugged the other and held him close. "Relax babe, just talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Tobias nodded slightly as he tried to calm down. "Y-Yeah... I only hope he'll forgive me..." They both stood and walked back towards the main tent.

As soon as Jay had stepped out of the tent, Vanderic stopped and ran over to catch up to him. He gently grabbed the smaller male from behind and held him. "I'm so sorry for how I acted with your brother. Please forgive me..."

Jay shook slightly as tears fell down his cheeks. "It's fine, I don't care... I can't care..." he wiped his eyes and turned in Vanderic's arms, resting his head on the taller male's chest.

The taller raven tipped Jay's face up to meet his and gently kissed him. "I promise everything will be alright. I swear on my love for you." He smiled softly as the shorter male nodded. "Now, we all need to talk about this. I know you're still hurt over what happened back then. Don't you dare try and tell me otherwise, I will call you a liar."

Jay shook his head and turned to leave. "No we don't have to talk. They don't need me around to bother them. Tobias has been fine all this time without me."

"No, please. You need to talk to him. Look, I know what it's like to be without your brother. As far as I am aware both of my brothers and my sister are dead. I would give anything to have them back again..."

Jay growled faintly at Vanderic's words and nodded as he looked up just as Tails and Tobias walked up.

Tobias hesitated for a moment then approached Jay and gently hugged him. He cringed as he felt the younger male tense up, but continued to hug him until he returned the hug. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened," Tobias said as he backed up. "I never wanted to hurt you, but I also didn't want you to miss me when I was gone..." Tobias looked over at Vanderic and bowed slightly. "My apologies to you as well. Please, put yourself in my position. What if Jay was where Tails was and you were in my place?" He turned his attention back to Jay. "The only reason I hurt you the way I did was to try and protect you. I knew our aunt and uncle would be trying to take me out of your life and I didn't want you to miss me. It was only a matter of time before they turned on you as well... If you were busy missing me then you wouldn't have been able to protect yourself properly." He looked at the younger male and smiled slightly, unsure if his words meant anything to the other or not. "Do you have mom's necklace still?"

Jay shook his head. "No, Jack took it from me. As for your apology, I accept it. I just... I wish you had told me. I have spent all these years trying to figure out what I had done wrong," he watched confused as Vanderic kissed his cheek and vanished, the turned back to his brother as Tails groaned.

Tobias gently helped Tails sit on the ground and stood up. "Babe, stay here and relax, I'll go get Ryder."

"That isn't gonna help while the ringmaster is still alive...." Tails yelped in pain as his shirt soaked through with blood from the wounds that ripped open again and he fell unconscious.

Jay growled softly and walked into the tent as he set up a barrier and released his scythe from its bag, ignoring the pleading voices that begged him to stop and to get out of there.

When Vanderic returned, he dropped to his knees as he was struck with a coughing fit when he felt Tails' pain. "Wh-where's Jay?"

"He's in with the ring master..." Ryder responded as he helped Vanderic to his feet. "No, you don't want to get involved!" he growled as he grabbed the taller vampire and held him back. "Trust me."

Vanderic started to struggle, surprised at the strength the smaller male had until the pain stopped. He looked over and saw Jay step out of the tent and drop to his knees. His eyes widened and pushed Ryder away as he rushed over and picked the smaller raven up, gently holding him close. "Why did you take him on by yourself? That was the dumbest thing you could have ever done..." He flinched as Jay groaned as he tried to slip out of his arms. "No, you need to rest," Vanderic said softly as he held Jay closer and handed the smaller male the necklace Tobias had mentioned.

In the meantime, Tails cuddled into Tobias, shaking violently as the wounds healed. Vanderic smiled softly as Tobias kissed Tails' forehead and picked him up, then the larger raven shifted Jay in his arms and held him close as he turned his attention towards the woods. "You guys come with me. I've got rooms you can all use. I don't want you to stay here. When we get back, you can all feed," he said as he started back towards the house, Jay cuddled into his chest. Once at the house, Vanderic opened the door and set Jay down, keeping a hand on his side to support him. "Are you alright now babe? Tobias take Tails upstairs to the room at the end of the hall then come back down and feed."

Jay watched his brother then leaned against the wall and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Go take care of the guys, okay?" he smiled softly, though his eyes looked distant and distracted. He returned the kiss Vanderic gave him and watched as the taller raven left the room to have Tobias and Ryder feed. Once he was out of view, Jay slipped out of the house and started towards the cemetery.


	27. Misunderstandings

"So I resolved to make amends  
To heal the damage I had done  
But I could never stop the torrent  
Of those regrets still yet to come"

~Regret- Assemblage 23~

After the two had fed, Vanderic realized Jay was nowhere around and quickly appeared by his side. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just go back home and I'll be there soon." The shorter male knelt down beside his mother's grave as he opened a bag and pulled some odd looking items out, placing them on the ground.

Vanderic narrowed his eyes slightly until he realized what Jay was setting up. "No, don't you dare. Please stop." He growled when the other male ignored him. "Jay stop now!"

The shorter male glared at him as he stood. "Why? Seriously. I'm tired of the bullshit and I'm tired of taking orders! You know as well as I do this is the only I'll be able to find out what happened and to be able to make peace with my family," Jay growled and placed a hand on the tombstone and tightened his grip slightly, cracking the thick granite. "You know what? Screw it, you win. I hope you're happy," he turned away as tears fell and started to walk off.

The taller raven grabbed Jay and held him tightly so he couldn't get away, even though he struggled. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me... I can't see you hurt again... I'm sorry, but I love you, and if you can't see that, look again." Vanderic held the other closer until he stopped struggling and silently looked down. "I'm so sorry... I would do anything to make you happy but I can't let you do this... I should have kept my mouth shut..."

When the younger vampire finally spoke, his voice was soft yet emotionless. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"And I turned my boyfriend into an emotionless zombie... Great... I love you but, I'm done... I'm trying to help you but you want to shut me out. Fine." Tears fell as he let go of Jay and went back to the house. Once back, he slammed the door shut, causing Tails and Tobias to jump. "I knew I was better off like the rest of them!"

Tails shook his head and gently kissed his partner. "Go take care of Vanderic, I've got Jay," he smiled softly as he vanished to the cemetery. He looked around with a frown when he didn't see the other, then followed his energy to the falls. Tails stopped when he saw Jay had made his way to the top of the falls and had sat on the edge of a rather high cliff. The blue haired male sat beside the raven and gently hugged him. "Jay, what's going on?"

Jay tensed at the touch and growled slightly. "Don't fucking touch me," he snapped as he pulled away from Tails and glared at him. He stood and walked along the edge of the falls, careful not to touch the water.

Back at the house, Tobias had gotten Vanderic to calm down enough to talk to him. "Vanderic listen, it's not your fault he's like that. That's his way of keeping his temper so he didn't hurt you. I know you're the original vampire and all that, but Jay is a lot stronger than most. He could have just about killed you without thinking and he didn't want to do that. The only other time he was like this was when he felt suicidal. Go talk to him," he said as he appeared beside Tails.

Vanderic silently cursed at himself and appeared in front of Jay, grabbing him and pinning him tightly to the ground, then kissed the struggling vampire deeply. "Please know that I love you with all my heart. I want to make you happy and I never want to hurt you again. I need you in my life.. I love you..."

Jay stopped struggling and returned the kiss. "It's fine, I swear. I'm sorry as well, I over reacted..."

"No you didn't, I did. I should never have said I gave up on you... I love you more than life itself. Please promise me that you won't do that again. If I piss you off yell, hit me, attack me... I don't care what you do, just don't go emotionless again... Please."

Jay stayed silent for a moment then shook his head. "I can only promise to try."

"Thank you... We should probably get home now..." he said as he kissed the smaller male.

"Yeah, um, you kinda have to let me up though..."

Vanderic chuckled and stood, pulling Jay to his feet. "Sorry babe." He gently led the smaller male back to the grave and watched as Jay started to set up again. "You know you can't bring her back..."

Jay brushed his hair behind his ear and nodded. "I know, I'm not trying to. I'm raising her spirit. Go feed and meet me back here."

Vanderic nodded and vanished as Jay finished setting up.

When Vanderic returned, Jay was leaning weakly against the grave stone. "Darling, are you okay?" He bent down and started to pick up the items that were still lying on the ground.

"I-I'm fine... I made my peace... And she was poisoned..."

The taller male nodded as he finished packing the bag. "Thank you for trusting me... It feels like you have a hard time trusting me because of your past."

Jay looked up at Vanderic as he stood up with a soft smile. "I have a hard time trusting anyone, but you're different for some reason. From the moment I met you, I knew you were different. That I could trust you... I thank you for that. You proved me right."

"Anything for you, my love," Vanderic said softly as he picked Jay's bag up and slipped it over his shoulder. "Let's get home."

They walked back in silence, enjoying each other's company as they reached the house. Once inside, they sat on the couch, Vanderic holding Jay close as he started up the movie. The taller male smiled when he felt Jay curl up against him and fall asleep, joining him in a carefree and easy slumber soon after, only to jump awake as his mind started to wander a few hours later. The larger raven gently picked up his partner and carefully carried him up to his room, laying him on the bed and watched over him through the night.


	28. Catching Up With Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, newer written chapter so no song (sorry!)

The next morning the smaller male awoke without even realizing he had slept through the night and looked over when he realized he was alone. "The hell?" he asked softly with a frown as he looked around for the taller raven that he knew had been beside him the night before.

Vanderic didn't get much sleep the night before, thinking about Jay and their relationship. He had slipped out early that morning and made coffee for himself as well for Jay. He made his way up the steps and looked over the other as his smile faded. "Is everything alright my dear," he asked softly though he was unable to keep the hint of concern from his voice as he set the coffee on the night stand and sat next to the other, pulling him close.

The smaller raven relaxed and nodded as he cuddled into the other. "Yeah, everything is fine I promise. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep or that you moved me to the bed. I must have been really tired," Jay chuckled slightly and looked up at the male, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin.

The taller male smiled gently holding the other closer. "You must have been. It's nice to know you slept well last night," he said gently rubbing the male's side and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Jay returned the kiss and smiled shyly as he kissed the taller male again then sat up brushing the hair from his face. "I guess you didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Vanderic shook his head and shrugged lightly. "I slept just not a whole lot," he smiled as he watched the other. "I promise I'm okay. I kept myself busy by reading and keeping a watch over you to make sure you were as comfortable as possible," he said as he picked up a coffee cup and handed it to the smaller male. "It's already laced with blood for you."

"Thank you and I don't usually sleep so I really must have been out of it," the male took the cup with a soft smile and took a sip of the hot beverage. "You weren't bored to death were you?"

Vanderic chuckled gently and shook his head lightly. "No it was nice actually. I saw a smile on your lips a few times so you had good dreams I hope."

A slightly shy smile touched the male's lips. "Yeah, they were definitely good dreams. Well then again, when I have an amazing partner would you really expect any less?"

Vanderic arched an eyebrow and looked around. "Really? Well I guess I have to meet this person. He sounds amazing," he chuckled teasingly.

Jay playfully glared at the male beside him though he couldn't keep from smiling. "Smart ass," he chuckled and looked out the window. "I wonder if they still live there," he said to himself then shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"I am indeed a smart ass but my love, I am your smart ass," he said with a gentle chuckle before kissing the other's shoulder.

Jay chuckled softly and leaned into the kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way either," he replied as he cuddled into his partner's side. "I have a question. Would you mind going out to see if I can locate someone? I was supposed to meet up with a friend of mine but things kinda came up."

Vanderic shook his head gently before smiling gently. "Sure do you have a general idea of where this person is?"

The smaller raven nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "If he's still in the same place where he was, yeah I know where he is. Then again it's been about six years or so."

"Well then, we can go check," he said before smiling. "I wouldn't mind getting out of the house."

Jay smiled and cuddled into the taller male with a smile. "Great. But I want to stay in your arms for a little bit longer first if you don't mind. This feels nice," he said as he kissed the older male and slipped into his lap, laying his head on the male's chest.

Vanderic smiled as he laid back kissing his shoulder holding him closer and nuzzled the other as he rubbed his back. "It feels nice just to lie like this."

The smaller vampire squeaked slightly then chuckled as he set his cup on the nightstand and curled up in the male's arms. "It definitely does."

The taller raven male smiled gently as he traced his fingers up the others side. "You know I really do find your squeak adorable."

A slight blush touched the smaller male's cheeks as he huffed in irritation. "It’s not cute it's annoying," he chuckled. "I'm already a tiny, scrawny little shit and that just makes me even less menacing."

"Honey, no. Trust me, you may seem less menacing to the look but you can kick ass from hell and back," he smiled at the other and held him closer.

The smaller male shrugged and cuddled closer to the other. "I have my strengths and weaknesses like everyone else."

"Yes I am sure you do, but your kick ass attitude turns your weaknesses into strengths," he kissed the top of the other's head then watched as Jay smiled softly and pulled away stretching before looking through his drawer for a clean shirt. The male purred softly and looked over the other before getting up to change.

The smaller raven smiled as he dressed then turned to face the other. "Are you okay?"

The taller raven male nodded gently before offering a gentle smile. "Of course. Why do you ask?" he asked the smaller male before putting a fresh shirt on.

The smaller male shrugged with a smile. "You got quiet so I wanted to make sure everything was alright, that's all."

"I promise everything is okay," he said sliding on a fresh pair of boxers and pants before moving over to the other, pulling him into a deep kiss and chuckled as Jay gasped and the smaller male slid his arms around the older raven's neck. Vanderic purred gently and held the other rubbing his sides. "You are very, very beautiful," he said before kissing his forehead.

Jay smiled as he leaned into the kiss. "Thank you darling," he replied before kissing the male softly and pulled away to finish getting dressed.

Vanderic smiled softly and looked over him. "So, where does your friend live. Close? Far away?" he smiled, lightly leaning against the dresser.

"Not too far from here actually. That is if he's still there. Last time I saw him he was living on the edge of town in a rather decent neighborhood," he replied as he pulled a shirt on and looked around for his hoodie.

The taller raven chuckled and looked over the other. "Over here baby," he purred softly and looked at the other picking up his hoodie from the dresser and offered the article of clothing to the other. "Well I can't wait to meet him."

"Hm?" the smaller male turned towards the other then gently took the hoodie slipping it on. "Thanks darling," he replied as he felt a blush stain his cheeks at the purr.

The taller raven nodded as he slid his boots and jacket on. "So, what might this friend's name be?" he asked as he looked over at his partner.

"Daris and, if they're still together, his partner's name is Chris. Daris and I met in a rather... Unusual manner, for lack of better words."

Vanderic looked over the other moving closer to kiss his shoulder. "Well I hope he remembers you. It would be good for you both."

"I don't think a black cupid easily forgets those they meet dear. At least not very easily," the smaller raven replied with a light smile.

"He's a cupid," he chuckled lightly. "They are always fun, but who did he lose that broke his heart?" he asked looking at the other.

"He never gave me a name, just the fact that she was a ghoul he had fallen in love with and Aphrodite basically threw a fit over it."

"Of course she did," he shook his head. "The cupids aren't allowed to love anyone but her," he said with a sigh.

"That's pretty much what Daris told me as well," the smaller male replied as he tied his hair back. "Ready to go?"

The male smiled softly and took his hand. "As long as you are," he said with a light smile before leading him downstairs, stopping beside the door as Jay wrote a quick note for Tobias incase the ginger returned before he did then followed the other out and towards town.

Jay followed the male down stopping just to leave a note for Tobias in case he returned before they did then followed the male out.

Once they had reached the house, Jay sighed in relief when he picked up on the familiar energy, grateful for the fact that the two were still there and together, then motioned for the older vampire to wait as he turned his attention towards the door, knocking gently.

It didn't take long for Daris to answer the door, and his bright smile faded as he looked at Jay and pulled the male close to him. "So finally decided to accept the dinner reservations, eh?" he leaned over and whispered in the other's ear. "I'll make him pay," he said softly as he pulled back looking at the other.

"You don't have to," the raven whispered back then stepped back and offered the male a smile. "I apologize for not taking you up on that sooner but things kind of came up and well, I'm sure you don't really care about the rest of the details."

"Sweetie, I know all I need to know," he smiled and rubbed the other's arm. "How about you go get your family together, bring them here and I'll make dinner and we can catch up."

"I would but I'm not quite sure where my brother and his boyfriend vanished to."

"What about your friend there? He can find them," he said gently looking over the other as he quickly looked through the male's heart and intentions towards Jay.

Jay glanced over his shoulder then back up at the male in front of him with a faint smile. "I don't know if Vanderic would know where they are and he's my partner, not friend."

The male smiled lightly looking at him. "The original vampire should be able to track anyone, whether they are a vampire or other not. The reason I say that is because we still have a good bit of time before dinner is even close to ready. I'm sure your brother will come home soon," he shook his head looking at the other before moving over to Vanderic. He grabbed the taller male's shirt and pulled him down to face level. "You hurt him and I'll make you wish you were dead," he growled before letting him go then smiled. "Now let me go get Chris and let him know you are here so he can see you again," he said walking back inside and upstairs. "Babe you awake?" he asked walking over to the bed and crawled over him kissing his neck gently with a smile. "You need to get dressed babe, we have company."

Vanderic just stared at the male as he slipped back inside before fixing his shirt. "He seems nice. Really nice," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jay started to speak then stopped and looked down chewing his lip. Once the male walled back inside he looked up at Vanderic, narrowing his eyes. "If you're going to be an asshole then just go find Tails and Tobias and send them here. I don't have time nor the patience for you acting like an ass."

Chris pulled the male down beside him and nuzzled him with a chuckle. "Yeah I figured. Sorry I'm not feeling the greatest," he sighed and kissed the male's neck lightly before letting him go and sat up. "Otherwise I would have been up already," he said as he looked towards the window picking up on Jay's irritation. "Well then, someone is upset."

Jay growled to himself then looked down as he watched his partner vanish. "And I fucked up yet again," he sighed then turned towards the door as Daris walked back out. "Go tend to your boyfriend, he's not well. I think it might be best if I just leave and not bother you right now."

The dark haired cupid shook his head gently. "No don't leave," he said making Vanderic appear before Jay. The male looked at the taller raven then hugged Jay. "Relax and speak with him," he nodded gently to the other and backed up.

Vanderic bit his lip and hugged Jay tightly, holding him close. "I'm sorry," he said lightly. "I had no intention of hurting you, I swear to it. I shouldn't have left like that. I'm so sorry," he nuzzled the male's shoulder, holding him tightly.

Jay remained silent before he leaned into the taller male, lightly nuzzling him. "Its fine. It's done and over with, so don't worry about it."

Vanderic shook his head gently and hugged the male tighter. He felt horrible, he was supposed to make Jay feel better but made feel opposite of that. It physically turned the taller male's stomach but he remained silent and held the other closer.

The smaller male sighed and held onto the male before stepping back and looked up to meet his gaze. "Look, we have had a lot of problems already over the past few days and I know it’s my fault. I over reacted, I'm on edge when I shouldn't be, and I apologize. How about this, after I catch up with my friends here, either tonight or another night we go out, just the two of us, and have a night of peace. I'm sure a can figure something out and depending on what the night brings, things... might go further."

Vanderic looked over the other male before shaking his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be apologizing to you for not doing better to try and help you," he pulled the male into a gentle kiss. "I would love that. Just you and me and I don't know, maybe a minor picnic some drinks maybe."

Jay smiled softly and slid his arms around the male. "That sounds perfect but you should go find the other two for me."

The taller raven nodded gently and rubbed his chest lightly before kissing him. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you," he said before vanishing to find Tails and Tobias.

Daris slipped back into the house once he was sure everything was alright and up to his boyfriend then laid beside to him, rubbing the male's chest with a smile before kissing him.

Chris held the male close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Let me up so I can go get things ready for our guests."

Daris looked over the other. "I will kick your ass. I love you but if you're sick, you stay in bed. If you're good and feeling better by later I may treat you to a super nice night," he smiled teasingly before rubbing his sides.

The blonde chuckled and looked at the male beside him. "Baby I promise I'm fine it's just a summer cold. I go through this every year."

Daris kissed the male gently and held him close. "I know and I'm sorry. I just get really worried about you easily."

"I suppose you have somewhere to be?" the blonde fae asked as he looked at his partner.

"That I do. We have company so I suppose you can move," he said kissing the male deeply. "I'll see you downstairs," he got up and made his way down to the porch with a smile. "Jay you're more than welcome to come in."

Jay stood from the steps and stepped inside with a light smile, shutting the door behind him. "So how have you been?" he asked as he met the male's gaze.

"I have been quite well actually. I am waiting your lover to return so you won't be alone and I can go destroy the sick fuck that hurt you," he said looking over the other. "I feel the damage on your heart. Trust me when I say that kind of pain leaves a mark."

The raven male lowered his gaze playing with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Yeah I know but it's really not worth it. You have your own lover to worry about."

"I know I have him to worry about, and I do, though he has told me several times that he can handle himself. You are my friend and I have been worried sick about you. Knowing that someone hurt you like they hurt me if not worse won't fly with me."

Jay shifted slightly where he stood then nodded slightly. "I guess there's no talking you out of this?"

"No, good luck with that, he's stobborn," Chris replied as he stood behind his lover, holding him close. "Its nice to see you again Jay."

"Chris has learned that over the years we spent together," he said smiling slightly as he played with his ring.

"Its nice to see you two are still together," Jay smiled and gently took the cupid's hand for a moment, smiling a bit more when he saw the wedding band on the male's finger. "Well, congratulations on that," he said letting go of the other's hand.

The cupid jumped slightly as he was torn from his thoughts and smiled. "Thanks. He proposed a while back and we got marred last year," he said smiling.

Jay looked at the male curiously for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

The dark haired male nodded gently. "I am just thinking about how far we have come. How we met and everything that led us to where we are now."

The raven nodded and took a step back with a light smile. "Well I hope you two are happy and have everything you could ever hope for together."

The cupid smiled gently and nodded. "Trust me. I couldn't ask for anything else right now. I have an amazing husband and I have my friend back. That's all I can really ask for."

Chris lightly kissed his lover's shoulder before letting him go. "I'll leave you two to catch up," he smiled softly caressing the male's cheek then stepped out of the room.

Jay watched the other leave then looked back at Daris. "I'm glad you're in a good place with your life. That's one of the things that has been on my mind a lot and since things are sort of settling down a bit I figured I'd come see you."

Daris shook his head gently and smiled at the other. "I am in a great place. Now you need to be in the same," he said smiling gently looking over the other.

"I'm trying to be. I mean, I just got into a relationship and things seem to be alright so far..."

"Take a deep breath. He really does love you. I can feel it," he smiled lightly walking over to Jay and hugging him. "You need to relax, I swear everything will be alright."

Jay returned the hug and nodded. "I know he does. This is my own fault. I'm not used to being loved and it's kind of an unsettling feeling."

"That's perfectly okay, just let him be there for you dear," he said smiling as he pressed a kiss to the other male's forehead. "I shall be your love guide if you'd like. Find me and I'll tell you everything you want to know about anyone."

The raven smiled a bit and shook his head. "I appreciate the offer but I think I'm going to learn on my own. If I need any help I'll let you know."

"Alright. You ever need me, just call and I'll be right there," a soft smile crossed Daris' lips as he wandered out to the kitchen, getting the stuff ready for dinner. "Babe how are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

Chris looked over and gently pulled the male into a kiss. "As okay as I can right now. I've got dinner covered, go relax."

The brunette haired male chuckled gently and shook his head. "I could say the same to you, my love."

The blonde chuckled and kissed the male softly. "Go do what you have to and hurry back home okay? I love you."

Daris smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I love you more."

Chris smiled and held the smaller male closer for a moment before he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips. "You keep saying that and I'll keep telling you that it's impossible."

"And as you continue to say it's impossible, I will tell you for something impossible to be possible you have to believe in it," he spoke with a smile after returning the kiss.

The blonde chuckled and lightly caressed the male's cheek before stepping away. "Go do what you have to and get back here to your friend."

Daris nodded gently and kissed the other before slipping out of the door as Vanderic walked back up the steps to the porch. "Here we are. This is a friend of your brother's," he looked at Daris and nodded in greeting as he let the other two enter before him.

Tobias waved to the male before stepping inside and gently pulled Jay to the side speaking in hushed tones with him, concern clearly written in his expression.

Both Tails and Vanderic stood off to the said awaiting the other. Tails watched as Chris cooked. "So, what are you planning for dinner?" the bright blue haired male looked over the food taking in the scent. He already knew the male from past experiences and knew the fae could cook.

Tobias gently hugged the smaller male and made his way back over to his partner as Jay did the same.

Chris glanced over with a light smile. "Hello there and pork roast, home mashed potatoes, salad and vegetables. Anything wrong with any of that?"

Tails shook his head gently and smiled looking at the other. "Nothing at all. I bet it will be delicious," he said smiling at the male.

Chris smiled softly and nodded. "Wonderful, I'm not trying to be rude or anything I was just wondering if there was preferences or anything."

Tails smiled and shook his head gently leaning up against his lover. "No problem at all. You weren't rude," he smiled looking over his shoulder to his lover before kissing the red haired male with a smile.

Vanderic looked over at Jay. "Everything alright?" he asked gently before hugging the male close.

Jay leaned into the taller raven with a nod. "Yeah everything is fine, why?"

Vanderic looked down at the other. "I'm just worried about you like always," he replied and kissed the other's shoulder.

The smaller vampire offered a light smile as he met his partner's gaze. "There's nothing to worry about love."

Vanderic nodded gently. "Sorry force of habit," he shook his head and smiled lightly holding the other closer. "So what are you thinking for later tonight?"

Jay lowered his gaze and shrugged slightly with a shy smile. "Well, like I said, I suppose it all depends on what the night brings."

The blue haired male looked up at the other as a fluffy almost cat like tail wrapped around the red headed male. "You okay love?" he asked softly as he cuddled into the other.

The ginger nodded and pressed a light kiss to the male's shoulder as he gently played with the fur on the male's tail. "I forgot that you could do that and I'm fine I promise."

Tails let out a faint purr nuzzling into the other. "Yeah, I forget sometimes too and as long as you're sure. I worry about you."

Tobias smiled softly and held the male closer. "I know you do, just like I worry about you."

Chris turned to the males behind him after slipping the roast into the oven. "Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?"

Jay stayed close to Vanderic and shook his head no.

Tobias kissed Tails and played with the male's tail once more. "I love you," he said then looked up at Chris. "Water if you wouldn't mind."

Vanderic shook his head before rubbing Jay's sides lightly and kissing him. "I'm fine thank you."

Tails looked over the other. "Whiskey on the rocks?" he chuckled and shook his head. "Water will be fine my dear, thank you."

Chris chuckled and went to get the water. "Alcohol is for during dinner. Already planned that out," he smiles handing the two males the bottles.

Tails shook his head and took his bottle with a smile. "Well that sounds like a fun night. Trying to get lucky with your man?" he was trying to make a conversation since everyone else was so quiet.

The blonde chuckled as he motioned for the others to sit if they wished. "He's already planning that, I just felt it would be a nice touch to go with dinner."

Tails shook his head. "Well I hope you and your man have a good time," he said smiling gently at him before looking up at Tobias. "What is bothering you? You are becoming really quiet lately," he looked into his ginger lover's eyes concerned.

Tobias met the male's gaze and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry I don't know what's going on lately but I haven't been feeling right about something. I just can't figure out what it is."

Tails rubbed the other's chest as he laid his head on the other's chest. "If there is anything you need me to do, please let me know."

"I will I promise," the ginger replied holding the slightly smaller male closer.

Tails nodded gently before kissing his lover deeply. "I love you. Remember that."

The ginger returned the kiss and smiled against his partner's lips. "I love you too and I would never forget that."

The light blue haired male nodded gently as he hugged the other. "Shall we sit while we wait for Jay's friend to come back?"

"I'm fine standing for now dear," the male replied as he let go of the smaller male and watched Tails with a slight frown when the blue haired male moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"New places and the brief meeting of someone new. Not to mention I'm not used to visiting others, I'm used to them visiting us," he replied as he leaned into his partner.

Jay looked over. "Tails if you're uncomfortable you can leave, I promise it's fine."

Tails shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm just not used to it is all. I honestly don't mind. Your other friend seems very nice and it's good to get out of the house."

Chris glanced up as Tobias gently pulled Jay outside then turned his gaze towards Tails. "Is everything okay?"

Tails shook his head gently as he played with one of the keys on his belt. "I have no idea to be completely honest and I am not going to ask," he said softly then looked at Chris. "How have you been?"

The male sighed slightly and shook his head before he offered a light smile. "I've been quite alright actually. What about yourself?"

Tails shook his head gently. "I have been great. Worried as hell about everything, but other than that great."

Chris smiled and shook his head. "That's normal for you though. You've always worried about everything under the sun."

"Yes I do but you didn't mind when I was taking care of your ass," the blue haired male chuckled and smirked looking at the other. "Then again I am the one who kicked your ass so it was only fair that I took care of you," he chuckled once more and shook his head.

The blonde laughed softly and shook his head. "Hey at least I was able to do my fair share of damage. Then again, you don't fuck with a fae and expect to get away with it."

"That is true. I still have the scar you left on my back by the way. It never faded and I still don't know why, but I'm okay with it."

The male arched an eyebrow then leaned back in his chair once more. "I do apologize for that still."

"It's alright dear," the other replied with a smile. "Everything happens for a reason."

Chris nodded and took a sip of his drink as he lowered his gaze. "Well, I see some things have been better for you. You have a partner now. I just hope he treats you well."

Tails smiled happily looking at the door. "He is amazing. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world," he said looking at the other. "He is an absolute doll with me. He is very respectful and caring and I just all around love him."

The male smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to have to hide another body."

"Relax. You don't have to be over protective anymore. I promise he wouldn't hurt me," he said smiling.

"I can't help it. You're one of the best friends I have ever had, Trey."

The blue haired male shook his head gently and hugged the other. "I know but you can relax. Speaking of, I have told Tobias that I have had a past lover and I think it's about time he meets him in full."

Chris returned the hug and smiled faintly. "I don't think that's too necessary. But if it's what you want then so be it."

Tails shook his head. "Well, he should know. It's just I don't want anything kept between us since I do plan on advancing our relationship."

"That's more than understandable," the blonde replied as he looked up at Tobias. "To put it the best way I can, your partner and I were friends with benefits. I kept him safe and cared for while he was looking for someone to love him the way he deserved. Before you ask, I wasn't right for him relationship wise."

Tobias remained silent as he looked at the pair then offered a light smile. "Well, I appreciate you taking care of him and keeping him alive."

Tails looked up at Tobias and smiled as he kissed the ginger male. "He was amazing babe just like you."

Daris slid into the house past everyone, smelling of his own blood as well as Jack's. "Fucking couldn't kill the bastard," he mumbled to himself.

Tobias returned the kiss and smiled though the smile faded shortly after when he heard the other walk in.

Jay jumped slightly and pressed as close as he could into Vanderic's side with a faint whimper when he caught the scent of the blood, though he tried not to show anything that he felt.

Vanderic looked at the other before holding him closer. "Shh it's okay. I got you," he pressed a kiss to the other's head gently to relax him.

"Babe can you come help me?" Daris asked as he moved to the bathroom shutting the door, cutting off the scent and pushing the scent that was outside the door frame completely out of the house.

Chris stood and quickly made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "What the hell happened?"

The taller raven gently held Jay tighter, kissing his head. "I'm right here. You're not going anywhere," he said softly to the other.

Jay remained silent and nodded faintly in reply to the male's words. "Sorry... I just don't like that feeling... The scent of that bastard's brought all of the memories I've tried to block out flooding back..."

Vanderic shook his head gently before kissing the male's forehead. "You don't need to apologize, I promise. It's perfectly okay," he said kissing the other gently. "Just remember. I won't allow you to go back to that dark place again," he said gently, holding him closer.

The smaller male returned the kiss and nodded as he slid his arms around the older raven's waist. "I know and I have to thank you... You being here and hearing those words means more to me than I could ever tell you..."

Vanderic held the other closer to him, kissing his head and rubbing his sides. "I love you and I always will."

Daris shook his head and sound proofed the room before looking up at his partner. "I felt what had happened with Jay, it was like a bullet straight to the heart. Knowing what happened to Jay pissed me off, so I went after the jackass. Well it was me against him and a few of his friends. I won of course but I beat the living hell out of them. A lot of them won't survive but because I couldn't kill him due to the fact that a cupid is not allowed to kill he pulled a knife on me and he got a few lashes in, but I am hoping he bleeds out," he said growling slightly in a mix of anger and pain as he pulled off his shirt.

Chris flinched at the male's words and looked over the damage before pulling a small medical kit out of the closet. "Just because you can't kill him, doesn't mean I can't," he replied as he started to tend to the male's wounds.

Daris shook his head gently and looked back to the other. "Get a shower with me when we are done. I need to clean the last of the blood off me and I don't want to be alone," he said then turned to let his partner tend to the wounds on the front of him first.

Chris met the male's gaze then nodded pressing a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "Alright, I'll do as you ask babe. I guess this is your way of saying you don't want me to go after the asshole?" he smiled faintly and tended to the male's wounds.

Daris nodded gently after returning the kiss. "If he hurts you I will do everything in my power to kill him. I don't give a shit about the consequences."

The blonde nodded and continued working on the wounds. "Alright, you have my word I won't go after him."

Daris looked over his taller blonde lover and smiled softly before kissing him gently. He looked over the other. "I'm glad I have you in my life. I hope you know that."

Chris returned the kiss and smiled.. "It's been an honor having you in my life and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Daris looked over the other male with a faint purr as he refrained from hugging the other as he was still covered in blood. "I'm glad because you are really beautiful inside and out and I don't want to lose you," he replied as he lightly rubbed the other's chest with a smile.

Chris pulled the male close and held him kissing him deeply. "You'll never lose me I promise. But I suggest you get in that shower," he chuckled softly before kissing him again then let the male go.

Daris looked at the other and rubbed his shoulders smiling softly before kissing him gently. "I love you so much baby. Now are you gonna join me?" he asked, starting the water.

"I already said I would and now I kind of have to," the blonde fae chuckled as he watched the other. Chris purred softly at the sight of his lover as the male stripped down and slipped into the shower before undressing and stepped in behind him gently pulling the male back against him and held him close.

Daris is looked over the other with a smile. "I need to speak with you after everyone leaves okay?"

"That worries me," the male replied with a light, playful smile and kissed the top of the male's head before letting him go. "Alright though I don't know why you can't do so now since we're alone."

Daris chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Because I have to guard my emotions right now since I don't want Jay to pick up on it," he said looking at him.

The male arched an eyebrow as he handed the soap to his partner. "That worries me even more."

Daris shook his head gently before kissing him gently. "Relax I promise it's nothing too major. It's a cupid's worries."

Chris nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips. "Alright well I'm not like you but I might be able to help you somehow."

"I guarantee you will be able to," he spoke after returning the kiss to the other male. "I like when we do this kind of stuff. Having times like this is amazing."

"Any time I get to spend with you is amazing and absolutely wonderful."

Daris smiled softly and pushed back against the other smiling. "I'm glad you're taller than me," he said smiling at the other then purred softly.

The fey chuckled and held the male gently rubbing his sides and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I'm sure you are."

Daris chuckled gently and nodded. "I don't know why. It just makes me feel better," he purred gently and kissed the other.

"Its a safety thing darling," the male smiled as he returned the kiss.

Daris smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is, but I'm glad I feel safer with you."

"Believe me I'm glad you do too."

Daris smiled and washed himself then gently began to wash his partner. "You are absolutely amazing," he said softly kissing him gently.

Chris purred softly at the males touch and smiled. "No darling that would be you."

Daris pulled the larger male under the water then down into a deep kiss. "Both of us. How about that," he replied with a smile and kissed his lover softly.

The blonde chuckled and returned the kiss then nodded him once more. "Alright that works too. Now let's finish up, we have friends waiting for us."

The dark male nodded and smiled as he finished cleaning himself then got out, grabbing the spare set of clothes he kept it the bathroom before getting dressed.

Chris shut the water off and stepped out drying off and watched the smaller male before he got dressed as well. "I've been married to you for almost two years and had you in my life for almost eight and yet I still am stunned by your beauty."

The male blushed darkly as he slid on his shirt with a faint wince. "If you want stunning look in the mirror and you will find a man that will stop you dead in your tracks."

"No I don't think so. All I have to do is look at you," the blonde replied as he finished dressing with a smile.

Daris blushed darker looking at the other before kissing him. "I love you. Remember that," he said smiling and walking out of the bathroom. "Now, let's finish dinner."

Chris returned the kiss and followed the male out tossing their dirty clothes down the basement stairs.

"Chris you sit and chat with your friends and I'll finish dinner," Daris smiled softly as he moved over to the stove before checking everything that was on.

"I would say for you to do so but I know better than to argue," the male replied as he kissed his lover and took a seat.

Daris chuckled gently looking at him. "You learned really quickly with that one," he chuckled softly then moved over to stand next to Tobias. "I have a question for you," he said looking at Tobias.

Tobias jumped slightly and looked at Daris. "That being?"

The dark male smirked and looked at Chris then Tails before turning his attention back to the ginger he had already spoken to. "So, if you, Chris and Tails were to sleep together, who would be the bottom? I'm curious because you two are the dominant ones of the relationship but Tails could be pretty dominant."

Tails looked up with wide eyes as a very dark blush stained his cheeks. He crossed his arms resting them on the table before burying his face in his arms.

Chris blushed deeply and looked up at his lover. "What the hell brought that on?"

Tobias felt his cheeks darken a bit. "I know how dominant Tails can be, trust me and I suppose it would depend on their preference though I'm sure I'd end up on the bottom at some point."

Daris chuckled at everyone's blush. "What brought it on was my curiosity. I see Tails taking on the bottom of that sex scandal because he knows what it's like to be dominated by both of you. Plus I was wondering if it became a reality if I could watch," he chuckled and purred looking at the others. "What do you guys think?" he asked openly.

Tobias looked over at the other two before looking up at Daris. "That's up to them honestly. I don't see why not but Tails needs to be absolutely okay with it before anything was planned."

Daris looked over at Tails who was trying to hide before chuckling. "Well since he's too busy dying I think we will hold off on that big guy," he chuckled gently before patting Tobias' chest before moving over to Chris. He leaned down wrapping his arms around the others neck from behind leaving his hands to rest on the others stomach. "You and me on the other hand baby," he chuckled gently.

Tails made a fluffy cat tail come up and hide his entire head not wanting to be seen at the moment as his lover pulled him into his lap.

Chris purred at the male's touch and pulled him into a kiss. "As for us we have later."

Tails curled up in the others lap still hiding his face with his tail. "How d-did this come about?" he asked gently.

Daris chuckled gently and nodded lightly looking at the other rubbing his chest lightly. "I can't wait to see what you have in store," he purred gently.

"I'm sure," the larger male replied pressing a soft kiss to the male's lips.

Daris smiled and kissed the other male back smiling. "I love you," he smiled nuzzling the others shoulder.

Chris smiled and relaxed at his partner's touch. "I love you too."

Tobias shook his head and held the male closer. "I have no idea to be honest."

Tails nuzzled into the others chest. "Would you ever want that? I really am wondering because I wouldn't mind and we could."

Tobias looked down at the male and gently ran a hand through his hair. "If you are alright with it I'll try anything at least once."

Tails nodded and rubbed the other’s chest before kissing him. "Maybe later on. For right now you are mine.”

The ginger returned the kiss and smiled softly. "That's perfectly fair babe."

Tails smiled softly and cuddled into the other with a soft purr. "I love you."

Daris purred gently staring at his lover as he walked away to the kitchen then turned his attention back to the others. "Damn, he's out of sight now," he chuckled.

The fae chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his lover. "Don't you think we've scarred your silent friend enough already?"

Daris shook his head before chuckling. "Trust me. I think there's a little more in store," he laughed gently.

The male turned back to the stove with a smile. "I'm sure but we'll keep the really bad comments for later."

Daris nodded gently then turned to Jay before he moved over and hugged the other tightly. "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Jay looked over with a light smile. "You didn't, trust me I've heard worse."

Daris shook his head gently. "I know but still. I shouldn't be making those kinds of jokes."

The male shook his head. "Daris its fine I promise, relax."

The dark haired Cupid nodded and hugged the other tightly. "You are amazing. Remember that okay? No matter what may happen or what anyone says," he said looking at the other before backing away.

The raven nodded as he leaned into his partner. "I haven't forgotten that yet."

Daris chuckled and shook his head. "Well I am glad you are happy with him,"

"I can say the same thing for you. Remember the last time I saw you, things weren't the greatest in your life."

"I also killed someone and had an amazing friend that saved me from jail. I am happy with how things turned out."

"True true," the smaller raven replied with a smile.

The dark male smiled gently looking over Jay then Vanderic before smiling. "I'm glad you’re happy though."

"This is the happiest I've been in a while," Jay smiled as he lightly squeezed his partner's hand

Vanderic looked over the other and hugged his partner. "And I'm honored that you gave me the chance to make you happy."

Jay looked up at his partner and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as Chris set the table.

Vanderic smiled softly and kissed the other gently before nuzzling his shoulder. "I love you," he said softly rubbing his shoulder.

Jay smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too dear."

Vanderic smiled softly and pulled out a chair for the other to sit. "For you," he said with a smile.

A faint blush touched the smaller raven's cheeks as he took the offered seat. "Thank you."

Vanderic smiled gently and pushed the male in before taking his own seat. He took the others hand gently with a smile before kissing it.

Chris looked up with a smile as he set the food on the table. "Isn't this cute," he chuckled, watching Jay's cheeks darken as he looked down.

Daris looked over the other before shaking his head. "You two are adorable," he said smiling softly before looking at Tails who was hiding under his tail.

Chris reached over and moved the male's tail with a smile. "You alright there?"

Tails looked up at the other with a darker blush. "Still no," he shook his head and cuddled into his lover as Chris served everyone.

Daris smiled as he started severing drinks. "Is everyone feeling okay?"

Jay nodded in reply to the question remaining silent.

The dark cupid looked over the other before shaking his head. "You're really quiet Jay. You alright."

The raven nodded and offered a light smile. "Yeah I'm fine I promise."

Daris looked over the other and nodded gently. "Alright. I just want to be sure."

Vanderic looked over the other tipping his face towards his own. "Are you sure you're alright," he asked softly, concern clear in his voice.

"I promise I'm fine. I'm just... thinking."

Vanderic looked over the other his face shifting to concern. "Want to step outside and talk about it?"

The smaller raven shook his head no. "It’s nothing bad I promise"

The taller raven nodded gently and kissed the others hand. "Alright. If you ever want to talk just say."

Jay nodded and watched the taller male's movements with a smile. "I know. I'm just thinking about later."

Vanderic looked over the other and rubbed his sides gently. "I love you. More than anything. Remember that please."

"I would never forget that I promise."

Dinner went perfectly and everyone caught up as Daris spent a good chunk of dinner making both Tails and Chris blush though he didn't say anything vulgar to do so. After dinner and everyone left, Daris moved into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He grabbed a medium sized black box from the closet and sighed gently. He lowered the barrier in his head before gripping his chest with a faint whimper of pain. "F-Fuck."

Chris waited until everyone left and washed up the dishes that were used before making his way upstairs. "Babe?" he called softly before stepping into the room then quickly knelt beside the male. "Daris are you alright?"

The male shook his head gently as he sat the box beside him. "Where I went, before I came back covered in blood...." The male's voice drifted off for a moment as he took a breath to ease the pain he felt. "The place that I went to had so much pain, heart break, anger," he stopped and looked at the box in his hands. "I have never shown this to anyone. Including you. I want you to have it however. This is the one thing that I cherish most in the world aside from you," he said offering the box to the other. "Don't freak out of you open it," he said gently as he looked at the other.

The blonde fae gently took the box and looked up at the male. "You shouldn't have gone there though I understand why you did and it was noble of you," he said as he kissed the male then carefully opened the box.

The box was pulsing a few beats at a time. Inside the box was a solid block of ice, frozen within was a still beating heart. "Before I had gone dark I had ripped out my own heart. It saved me from completely falling into the anti-love idea, though I had begun to anyway until I met you. If it was still inside of me I probably would have killed every ounce of love around me and I didn't want that. So I am trusting you with my heart. Figuratively and literally."

Chris placed the lid back on the box and sat on the bed pulling the male close and kissed him softly. "I appreciate the fact that you trust me that much. I love you and I always will."

Daris looked over the other male kissed him in return. "I love you too. Nothing will ever change that and I trust you the most."


	29. Special Nights and Sweet Memories

Meanwhile, Vanderic looked over Jay as they walked home. "How would you like to take a boat ride tonight for our date? I can get us a ride around Italy if you would like."

Jay looked up at the taller raven with a soft smile. "I'm not too big on water but that sounds perfect."

"There are stops every few minutes. If you want to get off just say and we can," he said lightly and waved his hand opening a portal. "After you my love." Vanderic followed the smaller male through and smiled closing the portal before taking the other's hand. "Benvenuti in Italia il mio amore," he said with a chuckle smiling at him.

Jay looked up at the taller male and gently held his hands with a smile. "Thank you. It's so beautiful here. I've always wanted to visit but I've never had the time."

"I am always more than willing to take you anywhere in the world that you wish to see darling," he smiled and kissed the smaller male. "But I must say. Italy just got a whole lot better since I brought a beautiful masterpiece with me."

A faint blush stained the smaller male's cheeks as he lowered his gaze with a faintly shy smile and rubbed the male's hands gently. "I'm glad you feel that way but I'm nothing special. You're perfect and I couldn't ask for any better."

The taller raven male chuckled softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips and held him close. "You are everything special to me," he said rubbing his chest gently.

Jay leaned into his lover returning the kiss softly then smiled lightly placing his hands on the male's chest. "I love you," he said as he looked up to meet the male's gaze.

The male's crimson gaze locked with the other's and held him closer. "I love you more," he said smiling at the other before rubbing his hips gently.

Jay slid his arms around the male's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. "You can say that all you want but you'll never be able to prove it."

Vanderic smiled softly and took Jay's hand and kissing it and smiled as he led the other raven male towards the the Boboli gardens, escorting him into the courtyard surrounded in brightly colored flowers and fountains with old statues.

Jay remained close to the taller male and glanced around with a soft smile at the bright coloration that surrounded them stopping beside the fountain with the statue of Neptune in the center.

Vanderic smiled gently before looking over Jay. He watched the other as he moved near the fountain taking in the view. He picks one of near by lilies and offered it to Jay. A guard was about to stop him when he waved his hand erasing his memory. "Something almost as beautiful as you."

The lavender eyed male turned to his partner and gently took the flower with a smile, casting an enchantment on it to keep it from wilting and tucked it into the ribbon that held his hair back. "Thank you darling, though I'm curious as to why you chose a lily," he smiled looking up at the other.

Vanderic smiled softly and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It seemed like it would fit beautifully with you. I like beautiful things. I guess that's one of the many reasons why I chose you," he smiled gently as he took the other's hand and kissing it lightly.

Jay held the male's hand and reached up caressing the male's cheek with his free hand. "Well thank you and it's funny I never told anyone but lilies are my favorite flower. I love their elegance."

Vanderic smiled gently and looked at the other. "Then I guess it's good that I picked that one isn't it."

The smaller male chuckled softly and nodded lowering his hand once more to take the other's hand in his. "Yeah I guess it is."

"It's nice to be here with you. Getting away from everyone and everything in a beautiful city," he smiled softly and held the other's hand gently. "I love you."

"I love you too and it's wonderful to be out here with you. I don't think I could imagine this being any better to be honest."

Vanderic smiled and kissed the male gently before taking his hand. "Well I am glad I can make you so happy," he said smiling lightly and pulling him close. "You are absolutely beautiful," he said rubbing his side, watching as Jay smiled and held onto the male lightly nuzzling his chest with a faint, content sigh before he pulled away and brushed the loose hair from his face as a light breeze rippled over the water. Vanderic looked over the other before smiling and looking around. He smiled seeing a violinist before waves his hand causing him to come over and play for them. Vanderic gently pulled the other close and began to dance with the other to the slow beat of the music.

Jay felt a slight blush burn his cheeks as he leaned into the male and followed the other's lead in the dance. "I have to be honest, I never thought of you as one who would enjoy things like this."

"I have to be honest as well. I'm not. I just thought it would be a nice romantic thing to do while we are here," he said kissing the other's shoulder lightly.

The smaller male chuckled and pulled away from the male looking up at him. "Then don't force yourself to do what you normally wouldn't. I'm sure we could find other things to do."

"I'm not forcing. At least not that I'm aware of. I just find it really nice for us to do," he smiled gently and spun the other around before slowly tipping him back.

A soft gasp of surprise slipped from the smaller male as he looked up into his partner's eyes and smiled. "Fair enough," the smaller vampire replied.

He nuzzled the male's shoulder as he stood him back up. "So shall we go see some other beautiful sights? I can't take you in the gondola until we are nearing sunset."

The smaller male looked up at his partner then nodded and offered him a hand. "I have somewhere in mind that you might like."

The male looked over the other before nodding. "Sure, whereever you like," he said rubbing his shoulder with a content smile.

Jay opened a portal and led the other through. When they stepped to the other side, they were in the small town at the bottom of Mount Etna in Sicily where they could enjoy the local culture and hiking if they so wished. "I would have suggested a few of the churches or Vatican City but I'm sure neither of us would be exactly welcome there."

The smaller male shrugged and went to speak before he felt someone tug at his shirt then turned and knelt down when he realized it was a child. "Si?"

The young girl smiled and offered the male a flower. "Per lei, signore."

Jay gently took the flower with a soft smile and made a small bear appear in the girl's hands. "Grazie. Questo è per voi cari," he smiled as the girl took the bear and hugged him tightly before running off. The male stood and added the flower to the one Vanderic had given him and looked around for a moment before meeting his partner's gaze once more.

The male chuckled and smiled looking over the other watching as the girl ran off. "Well I am glad you are getting along with everyone already," he said as he looked at the other before kissing his shoulder. "Everywhere we go people seem to like you."

Jay smiled and gently took the male's hand as he started towards the local town square. "I don't know why but people seem to be drawn to me with such kindness. It's something I've never been able to explain."

Vanderic shook his head gently looking over the other. "Well it's better than anything else. If it were anything else people would die," he spoke before shaking his head and looking at the other. "Anyway, what do you feel like doing?"

The smaller male chuckled softly and looked up at his partner. "I'm sure and I figured we could go explore the city for a bit. It's still a long way until sunset."

The taller raven nodded and rubbed the other's sides. "Sure, lead the way. Let's see what's interesting," Vanderic replied as he followed the smaller male into the town.

After a few hours of exploring they made their way up the mountain and the smaller of the two sat on a ledge looking out at the city spread below them with a soft smile as the wind blew around the pair.

Vanderic smiled softly looking at the other before pressing a gentle kiss to the others lips with a smile. "I love you so much," he said before hooking his arm around Jay over looking the city. "It's very beautiful up here."

Jay smiled and returned the kiss leaning into the male. "I love you too," he replied lightly laying his head on the others chest. "I'm glad we came out here."

The taller raven smiled looking at the other. "I'm glad I could bring you here. Scratch that. I'm glad we get a mini vacation."

Jay chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah I suppose we should consider this a mini vacation. We should come back some time, or go somewhere else. Either way, it would be nice just having time for us."

Vanderic nodded gently. "We can go all over the world if you want. We could go anywhere you want, you just need to let me know where and when."

The smaller male smiled and nodded looking up at his partner for a moment before turning his pale gaze back towards the city below with a faint blush.

Vanderic looked at the other before nuzzling his shoulder. "What's on your mind my love?" he asked with a gentle smile holding the other's hand gently.

Jay remained silent as he lightly squeezed the male's hand then looked up at the male with a shy smile. "How would you feel about staying here in Italy tonight? We'll get a hotel room and see where the night takes us?"

The taller raven smiled happily and nodded looking at his lover. "I would love that, and we can go visit a few more places here tomorrow before we head home," he smiled and rubbed the other's shoulder. "It would be great."

The male nodded and carefully got to his feet with a smile. "Alright it's settled then."

Vanderic gently pulled the other back down into his lap. "I wasn't done with you yet baby," he smiled and kissed him gently, holding him close.

Jay gasped and chuckled leaning into the other with a slight blush and returned the kiss. "Hello to you as well."

The taller raven kissed the smaller male with a faint purr. "I love you baby," he said rubbing his shoulder, his smile never fading as he held the male closer.

Jay felt the blush darken as he returned the kiss and laid his head on the other's chest. "I love you too. "

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a light teasing smile holding him closer and rubbing his sides.

The smaller male looked up at his partner and nodded. "Of course I do, why?"

Vanderic chuckled gently and slid off the edge of the mountain they were sitting on, keeping Jay close and before they knew it they were in the center of town.

Jay hid his face against the males chest hold on into him tightly then looked around and slid out of the male's arms, lightly punched him in the arm. "Really? Jerk," he chuckled.

Vanderic chuckled gently before kissing him deeply. "Absolutely. I had to make sure you're awake for what's coming later."

Jay arched an eyebrow. "I would have been fine dear. I don't get tired easily. I know vampires don't need to sleep, but keep in mind I'm not your typical vampire dear."

"I know. You're special," he purred and kissed the male softly before nuzzling his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah special," the male chuckled and shook his head. "I'm fine I promise."

Vanderic nodded gently and smiled at the other. "Alright. I just want to be sure," he said softly looking around. "We have an hour or two left until the beginning of sun set. Is there anything else you want to do before we head to the gondola?"

The smaller male shook his head and met the male's gaze. "What sounds good to you?"

"Well there is the Sforza Castle tour that we can go on until then. It's entirely up to you. I can find us somewhere else if you like," his crimson gaze met the other's with a smile.

Jay smiled and pulled the male down into a soft kiss. "I think the tour sounds great actually."

The taller vampire smiled softly and nodded before kissing the male softly in return and opening the portal to the castle. "After you my love."

Vanderic followed the other through before locking his arm within the other's before bringing him up to the entrance of the castle. The male slowly led the other inside waving off the guards as they moved through. He looked around the artifacts before shaking his head and rubbing the other's shoulder. "This place is rather nice but the tour guide is boring," he said softly, looking around for a way to make things more interesting for the smaller male.

Jay chuckled softly and looked up at his partner. "What do you expect? Most people are just interested in how things look now, not the history."

"I wouldn't mind learning of the history if she wouldn't be so monotoned while speaking," he chuckled gently before shaking his head lightly.

Jay covered his mouth to hold back a laugh and cleared his throat with a smile. "I agree with that one."

"Hm, maybe I can make the tour a little more interesting," he said with a smirk as his crimson gaze locked with the tour guides dark brown one. Soon after she started to sing about the history and dance down the hallway.

The smaller male's eyes widened slightly and he started to laugh softly as he watched her then the confused and terrified expressions on the other visitors faces. "Okay that was completely worth the trouble you could have caused with that little stunt."

Vanderic chuckled gently and shook his head. "It was definitely worth it just to see that beautiful smile of yours. That's for sure," he chuckled gently and spread the effects to the rest of the crowd causing them to join in. "Now shall we enjoy the show?"

The smaller male chuckled as he stayed close to his partner following the others. "This is perfect."

The taller raven nodded gently looking over the people. "I am glad you are having fun," he said smiling gently before kissing his shoulder. "I love you."

The smaller male looked up at his partner with a smile. "You may want to be careful though, the courts don't take too kindly to that type of stuff."

Vanderic shook his head gently before kissing the others head. "Shh. Our little secret," he said gently looking over the other male before rubbing his side. "Only you and I need to know. They will all forget what happened at the end of the tour."

Jay chuckled and pressed a kiss to the male's cheek. "Fair enough."

The taller raven vampire nodded gently as he passed a window, watching as the sun began to sink lower on the horizon. "Shall we head to the gondola my love?" he asked gently with a smile.

The lavender eyed male looked towards the window then nodded and led the other out. "I'm sure after this we can find other things to do and what not until we go to the hotel."

The male chuckled gently before kissing the other male pulling him close. Vanderic made a portal leading the other through to the edge of the river in Venice where a gondola was waiting, keeping Jay close as the male pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. "After you, my love," he said ready to help him onto the boat.

Jay leaned into the kiss and held the male's hand gently as he stepped down into the boat and looked up waiting for the other.

Vanderic followed onto the boat and smiled helping the other to his seatt as the boat swayed slightly. Soon after, they pushed off and the person rowing started to hum softly. "So what do you think of Italy?" he asked with a light smile.

The smaller male leaned into his partner's side and laid his head on Vanderic's chest with a smile. "Its beautiful honestly."

The taller raven smiled before kissing the other's head. "You know I am really glad we got away. It is amazing having some time just for us," he said kissing him gently.

Jay cuddles closer and smiled with a light, content sigh. "I'm glad too. We needed it."

"I love you Jay," he said gently before nuzzling the other's neck. "You are absolutely amazing."

The smaller raven smiled and shivered slightly before tipping his head and pressing a light kiss to the male's lips. "I love you too and I'm glad you seem to think so."

Vanderic shook his head and chuckled after returning the kiss. "Baby, I know so," he said gently caressing the male's cheek.

Jay leaned into the male's touch and purred softly then stopped and looked down with a slight blush. "Sorry about that."

The male shook his head gently holding him closer. "Please, don't apologize, it's okay. I find it really cute," he smiled gently and held the other closer. "Oh wait that's right. You're the monster kitten of mass destruction," he chuckled gently.

Jay gently punched the male's arm and shot him a playful glare. "Asshole," he chuckled. "I am ferocious and deadly. Well, okay no I'm not but still. A guy can dream right?" he chuckled looking up at his partner.

"Oh my mistake, you're the ferocious monster kitten of deadly destruction," he chuckled gently holding the other closer.

Jay laughed and leaned into the male. "Damn straight," he chuckled and looked up pulling the male down into a soft kiss.

Vanderic shook his head gently as he rubbed the others side returning the kiss. "I love you."

The small male smiled as he looked out at the water, watching as the city around them seemed to be coming to life. Lights illuminating the edge of the water, the sounds of the streets awakening with the laughter of children and peddlers trying to sell their wares before the impending night fall which would ultimately give way to the night life and romance the townsfolk enjoyed.

The taller vampire looked over Jay and smiled softly before kissing his shoulder and gave a light nod to the man controlling the boat which took them under the Bridge of Sighs. Legend has it that any couple sharing a kiss under the bridge at sunset will have an everlasting relationship. Just as the last of the red sun slid below the horizon, Vanderic laid his hand gently on the other's cheek and pulled the male in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

A harsh blush stained the male's cheeks as he slid his arms around the male's neck and pressed close returning the kiss. Once it broke he looked up and met the male's gaze with a soft smile. "Well I love you too."

A happy smile painted the other's lips as he looked over his smaller raven lover. He rubbed the other's back and nuzzled his shoulder gently. "I love you more than you could ever know," he said softly and kissed the other male.

Jay returned the kiss and smiled softly against his lips with just a touch of shyness. "You have no idea what you mean to me."

Vanderic gently nuzzles the males neck pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I love you so much," he said gently holding him closer.

The smaller male pressed as close as he could to Vanderic and closed his eyes as he fought back the tears that stung his eyes. "For the first time in six years, I can truly believe those words...."

The taller raven held his lover closer kissing his head gently. "Nothing is going to chance how I feel about you, Jay. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.

The shorter vampire looked up at his lover and kissed him softly. "I hope not. I don't ever want to lose you."

Vanderic returned the kiss with a smile. "I don't ever want to leave you." He said gently.

"Then don't," came the soft reply as the male leaned into his partner and laid his head back on the older raven's chest.

The older male shook his head gently and pressed a kiss to the others lips. "I don't ever plan to," he said softly looking at him.

Jay nodded with a light smile as he relaxed and let the activities of the day and what he had planned ran through his mind before he shook his head and looked up at the male. "Everything alright?"

Vanderic nodded. "I am just really glad to be here with you," he said gently as he looked at the other kissing his shoulder gently.

The smaller male smiled and purred softly at the kisses, only pulling away from Vanderic when they reached the end of the course.

The older male smiled softly and jumped when the boat hit the side of the dock allowing them to get off. "There you go," he said following the male off of the boat.

Jay chuckled softly and carefully slipped out of the boat looking down as he waited for his partner. "A little jumpy babe?" he smiled.

The taller vampire shook his head with a smile. "Sorry. I was so lost in your beauty that I wasn't paying attention," he replied as he paid the male controlling the gondola before leading Jay over to another boat. "Sorry. The gondola couldn't take us where we needed to next because the owner has a lot of busy people that he takes around. I promise this is our last time on a boat tonight but I wanted the view for you to be spectacular for you."

A slight blush touched the smaller raven's cheeks as he lowered his pale gaze for a moment then looked back up to meet Vanderic's gaze. "I could have paid him and it's fine dear, you have nothing to apologize for."

"This is our mini vacation. I don't want you to have to pay for anything. Honestly we could have done that for free but I thought he deserved the money," he said with a light smile.

"That doesn't m-" the male sighed and chuckled softly. "Alright, alright I won't argue with you this time. But if we do something like this again I'll cover the costs."

"This is if I let you," he chuckled softly and got on the smaller boat before helping his lover on. "The show should be starting soon."

Jay steps down into the boat and kept a hold on the male's hand with a smile for a moment longer then took a seat.

Vanderic smiled softly and started to row them out just far enough out of the city to see over the garden and smiled softly before kissing the smaller male awaiting the show.

Jay returned the kiss and carefully stood to join the other male where he had taken his own place.

Vanderic pulled the male gently into his lap kissing him. "I love you," he said softly as he turned in time for the first of the fireworks to be set offf, the bright light illuminating the sky and the water around them.

Jay cuddled into the male leaning back into his chest with a soft smile watching the fireworks as he interlaced his fingers with the other's. "I love you too." He smiled softly watching the show then pressed a soft kiss to hte larger male's lips.

Returning the kiss the older vampire smiled gently and rubbed his sides. "I figured you would like that. While we were at the garden I compelled the guards to that just to see a smile touch your lips."

"It's very sweet of you darling. One of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me to be honest," Jay replied softly with a smile.

"Well I am glad that I could do it for you them because I like your smile, your blush, your... Your everything," he kissed the others shoulder holding him closer.

"If that's your way of trying to say you love me, that was cute," jay chuckled and lightly rubbed the others arm

Vanderic chuckled gently and kissed the other male nuzzling him gently. "I try to be," chucking lightly he held the male closer.

Jay returned the kiss and cuddled as close as he could into his lover.

"I love you more than anything else in the world. Nothing is going to change that," he said softly and looked over his lover nuzzling his shoulder.

The smaller male looked up and gently caressed the male's cheek. "The same goes for you."

Vanderic smiled softly and kissed the male gently. "How did I get so lucky?"

Jay returned the kiss and smiled. "I have to ask myself the same thing."

Vanderic shook his head gently and rubbed the others sides. "I am glad I can call you mine."

Jay leaned into the male and jumped slightly due to particularly loud and very close by fireworks being set off only to chuckle softly and shake his head. "Its an honor to be yours and I'm sorry for jumping like that."

Vanderic smiled gently and held the other close with a smile. "It's perfectly fine. If you're ready to go back to shore we can since the show is almost over," he said gently rubbing the other's side gently.

The smaller male nodded and slid out of the male's lap, sitting on the bench beside the taller raven. "That would be lovely. Like I said I'm not much for water."

Vanderic smiled gently holding the other close before rowing his way back to the stone docks. "Is there something else you would like to do? I would like to see the city that's why I asked where you would like to go."

Jay looked up at the male then smiled softly. "Well, why don't we see what the night will bring us?"

Vanderic smiled gently and helped the other up on to the dock before stepping up himself. "How about we do that," he said nodding towards a street painter.

Jay stepped closer to the other and looked up at him. "I don't see a problem with that."

The older vampire looked over Jay before nodding gently. "If you would like to do something else instead we can. I don't mind it.

Jay shook his head and held up a hand as he approached the painter. "Mi scusi signore, ma qual è il prezzo che viene chiesto per un dipinto?"

"Ah soli 19 euro per una bella coppia. Ti dispiacerebbe andare al ponte?" the painter replied with a smile.

"Grazie," the raven paid the male and bowed with a smile before leading Vanderic to the bridge.

Vanderic smiled gently taking the others hand with on smile. "I could have paid for this love."

Jay chuckled and looked up with a soft smile. "Its only fair I took care of some expense while we were here you know."

The taller male smiled softly and gently pulled the other close wrapping his arms around the smaller males waist. "Fair enough."

Jay slid his arms around the male's neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. "You are amazing."

The older vampire smiled gently before pulling the male close returning the kiss. "I know better than to argue but remember your equally as amazing."

Close to half an hour had passed and the artist approached them, handing them the painting and the pair departed. Jay looked up at the taller male and handed the piece to him with a smile. "Is there anything else you'd like to do or would you like to call it a night and continue tomorrow?"

"Well we can do that picnic under the stars in the mountain," he looked over the other. "Though, we can do that tomorrow before we go home."

"It's up to you babe," the smaller male replied with a soft smile.

"Let's do it tomorrow so we can have a nice romantic night before we head home," he said with a gently smile rubbing his shoulders.

Jay nodded and met the male's gaze once more before kissing his cheek lightly and led him back towards a near by hotel.

Vanderic smiled gently looking at the other following him closely. "I love you babe," he said wrapping his arm around the other male with a smile.

"I love you too," the smaller male replied as he paid for a room and led the taller male to it.

Once in the room, Jay stood beside the bed as he set the painting in the corner and tossed his coat on a near by chair, chewing his lip nervously.

Vanderic looked over the other once on the room before moving over to him. "What's wrong love," he said gently as he rubbed Jay's back.

The smaller male hesitated then looked up to meet the male's gaze. "How much do you love me? Please, answer that honestly..."

Vanderic looked over the other a little taken back by the question. "I love you with everything I could ever give a human being. Why do you ask?" he asked gently looking over the other male.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I really didn't so I apologize for that. I just..." Jay lowered his pale gaze as he fell silent for a moment. "I needed to know so that I didn't feel that I was making a mistake with what I would like to do for you."

Vanderic shook his head gently and pulled the other close to him, tipping his head up to kiss him softly. "I love you Jay and I always will," he nuzzled the others shoulder. "I swear," he said softly looking into the other's eyes.

Jay looked up meeting the male's gaze then nodded and pulled him down into a loving and passionate kiss, lightly sliding his hands up the male's shirt, his fingertips gently running along his sides.

Vanderic kissed the male passionately on return holding the other closer. He shivered gently at the slightly colder flesh run up his own though he allowed the other to pull the shirt off him.

The smaller male felt his cheeks darken as he lightly ran his fingertips over the male's now exposed skin. "I want you to know that I love you and that what I am offering to you is the last barrier between us. I hope you understand that I'm giving you everything I have to show my love for you."

The older vampiric male gently pulled Jay into a soft kiss. "I understand and I swear that I will cherish you and the love you give me for as long as you will have me. I promise you that I will never take advantage of you, especially in this way," he said holding the other closer. "If it makes you more comfortable I'll let you take the lead," he said softly as he lightly laid a hand on the other's chest before slowly lifting the other's shirt.

Jay watched the other male's movements and slid out of his shirt then set the flowers from his ribbon on the bedside table along with the ribbon itself and met the male's gaze once more with a shy smile. "How about this, I'll set the pace at first, though I'm pretty sure there will be more than one time tonight."

Vanderic looked over the other male and nodded gently before pulling him close. "That will work perfectly and there will be more than one only if you say you want there to be," he said gently before gently leading the other over to the bed.

Jay nodded and followed the larger male to the bed, a slightly hesitant air about his steps, though he pushed that away and pulled the male down onto the bed with him.

A few hours passed and the light of the full moon shone in through the hotel room window, being the only light that illuminated the lovers as they lay together, panting from the exertion of their love. The smaller of the two looked up at Vanderic and kissed him softly, smiling shyly against his lips. "I hope that was alright," he said quietly as he looked up and caressed the male's cheek.

The older vampire smiled happily into the kiss holding the other closer to him as he cradled the male, keeping an arm under the smaller raven's head like a pillow. "That was better than alright, I was just hoping I didn't hurt you," he said nuzzling the other's shoulder. "You are a very good partner in bed if that's any compliment. I honestly couldn't have enjoyed my time with you any more."

Jay cuddled closer to his lover, for a few moments the only sound between them was the sound of their breathing and the shifting of the sheets. The smaller male felt his cheeks darken as he kissed the male once more and smiled against his lips. "I'm glad it was good for you babe and I promise you didn't hurt me. It was wonderful and I couldn't have asked for a better time."

Vanderic looked over his lover gently wrapping an arm around him kissing him in return. "I am really glad you enjoyed yourself. I wanted to make that as pleasurable as I could for you."

Jay purred softly and smiled as he lightly rubbed Vanderic's chest and looked up to meet his gaze. "It was wonderful and absolutely perfect, I promise. You enjoyed it too, right? Honestly?" he asked softly as the sheets shifted again when he moved closer, surprisingly not feeling the coolness of the air though the blankets were down at their feet.

Vanderic shook his head gently pulling the blanket over them with a smile. "I really did, I promise and I wouldn't lie to you about that. Everything we did here was absolutely amazing," he said with a smile before kissing him softly. "I love you baby."

Jay returned the kiss and before gently pushing the male into his back and laid his forehead on Vanderic's chest, lightly rubbing his side with a soft smile. "I didn't think you would lie to me about it, it's just a bit of a self conscious thing. I just wanted to be sure I was good enough for you and I love you too."

Vanderic shook his head and held the other closer nuzzling his shoulder. "You were amazing," he said rubbing the other's chest. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner than I have now," he murmured as he kissed his lover's forehead gently.

Jay leaned into the kiss and laid his head back on Vanderic's chest listening to the faint beat of his heart and the soft sound of his breathing looking out at the moon lit water with a smile. "I'm glad I have you," he said quietly, barely above a whisper almost like he didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence surrounding them.

The older vampire's crimson gaze slid across the beautifully decorated room before it rested on lover. "I couldn't be happier than I am with you right now."

The smaller raven shifted slightly and pressed as close to his lover's side as he comfortably could and lightly traced his fingertips along the male's side before they drifted along his hip and a bit lower, brushing against the male's sensitive flesh

Vanderic looked over the other, closing his eyes as he relaxed at his lover's touch until he felt the the male's icy hand move over the sensitive parts of his body. "Is this your way of telling me you want more?" he asked tracing his fingers along the other's hip with a light smile.

Jay blushed slightly and moved his hand back to the male's side. "Sorry my thoughts were drifting and I wasn't paying attention," the male moved the blanket and smiled shyly as he straddled the male's waist, leaning down to kiss the other. "But since it seems you're ready for another round we might as well, right?"

The taller raven haired male looked over the other before kissing his neck. "Only of you want to baby. I can take care of myself if you don't." He gently rolled over and kissed the other male pinning his hands above his head. "Are you sure you want another round before I continue," he asked wanting reassure himself as well as Jay.

Jay gasped softly and looked up to meet the male's gaze after he felt Vanderic's hands on his wrists and simply nodded with a soft smile. "Yes I'm sure I want to do this baby. If I didn’t I wouldn't have offered myself to you again."

Vanderic smiled softly and nodded gently before kissing down the male’s neck. "I guess I get to get you ready for our next round," he purred softly as his hands slid slowly down the other's, grazing along the male's body, down to rest on his hips as he captured the smaller male's lips in a kiss.


	30. Painful Letter and Heart Breaking Discoveries

"The things that I miss  
I long for my childhood  
I never dreamt it would be so cold  
All this time has made it easier  
I hope you know I will always love you  
And all this time has made me miss you more  
I hope you know you will never fade away  
You will never fade away."

~Never Fade Away- A Covenant Of Thorns~

 

A few months had passed and Jay snapped awake from a dream of his previous lover as a jolt of pain ripped through his back. He growled softly to himself as he got up, careful not to wake Vanderic and walked out to the kitchen, picking up his bag that he still had yet to unpack on the way. He couldn't figure out why the roses on his back burned every so often. They had been there since he was fourteen, but they only bothered him once in a while, though lately they had been hurting more often. He was usually able to ignore the pain, but that night it was too strong to just brush off like usual. Jay pulled a pen and paper out of his bag as he made himself a cup of tea and sat at the table. He hesitated as he picked up the pen, unsure of what he wanted to say. The vampire took a sip of his tea as he settled his mind and began to write.

Stixx,

I know you'll never read this, but, I'm writing this anyway.... You told me before that writing to a lost loved one helps. Well, here goes nothing I guess...

It's been six years since I last saw you... Six years since I was last in your arms. I miss you terribly, more and more as the days pass by. It kills me to know that you're gone. Jack told me that you were dead... I couldn't even give you a proper burial... Anyway, I hope your happy where you are. At least you aren't in pain or anything...

As I'm sure you've noticed, I have found someone, though he'll never replace you in my heart. I'm sure he'd understand that... Yeah, we've had a few fights already but he still treats me right. I'm sure you'd like him...

God I miss you though... They say time heals all wounds. Well, I don't think this one will. I still hear your voice in my dreams... There have been so many times that I've woken up and looked beside me, expecting to see you there.... Hoping that this was all one big nightmare and that I could finally wake up... It kills me each time, knowing you'll never be there... I know I have to accept the fact that you're gone, but it's so hard... I'm trying to be happy and keep you in my heart.

Anyway, I love you, Stixx. I always have, and I always will...

Love eternal,

Jay

He set the pen down and swore when he realized tears stained the letter. Jay quickly dried his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down as he slipped the letter in his bag and took a sip of his tea. The pain in his back had thankfully became nothing more than a dull ache. When he went to put the rest of the paper and the pen back, something caught his attention. The vampire arched an eyebrow and reached into the bag, his eyes widening slightly when he realized what it was. He pulled one of the two matching pendants he had bought as an apology gift for Stixx after their fight out of the bag and slipped it on. He would never give any one the matching pendant, but if he could figure out where the other male was buried or where his remains were, he would bury the necklace with him. Even if he couldn't, Jay figured he could take it to their tree and bury it there. He looked at the pendant around his neck and buried his face in his hands as more silent tears fell.

The next morning, Jay was still at the kitchen table when Vanderic awoke. The shorter male got up and pulled a clean shirt of his own out of his bag beside him. The taller raven watched as Jay passed by him and slipped off the hoodie and shirt he had been wearing, revealing the tattoo on his back as he winced. "Son of a bitch..."

Vanderic's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the tattoo had a red glow to it. "Babe, why is your tattoo glowing like that?"

Jay growled softly at the pain that ripped through his back as he slipped the clean shirt and hoodie back on. "It's nothing important."

"Obviously it's bothering you, care to explain why?"

Jay zipped the hoodie partially and turned to look at the other male. "It burns every so often. It's been a while since it's acted up though. The glow is probably because of the fact it was done by magic. Other than that it really doesn't affect me much. I'm gonna talk to Tobias about it later. Maybe he can explain why it burns."

"May I get a better look at it?"

The shorter male hesitated for a moment then slipped the hoodie and shirt back off, careful to keep the scars on his wrists out of view and pulled his waist length hair over his shoulder so Vanderic could see the ink.

The older vampire looked closely at the two roses and smiled softly. "It's gorgeous, now if only it didn't hurt you..." He looked up as Tobias came down the stairs. "Tobias can you come here for a moment?"

The ginger male arched an eyebrow and walked over. "Okay, one of you has something that's cursed. What is it and who has it?"

Vanderic and Jay looked at each other for a moment then at Tobias as Vanderic spoke up. "I think it's Jay's tattoo. He said it burns every so often and it has a red glow to it."

Tobias thought for a moment before silently going back upstairs without looking at the tattoo. A few minutes later, he came back down with a bag and handed a small vial to Vanderic. "Put this on the tattoo, it should break whatever curse is there." He moved closer to Jay and looked at his back. "Holy shit...."

Jay yelped slightly as the liquid was poured on his back. "Blood and hell that hurt!" he hissed then looked at Tobias. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I know it burns and I'm sorry that it does, but it means it's working," he muttered as he pulled an old photo out of the bag and looked at it closely. "Jay, take a look at this."

Jay took the photo and smiled slightly. "It's our family before mom got sick."

"Yes but look at mom's back. That's what has my interest," he said as he pointed to the tattoo. "I know you both had it, but think about it this way. When we moved in with our aunt and uncle after To-" he quickly stopped himself and bit his tongue. "After Stixx vanished, is when mom started to get sick. If you remember, our uncle touched up her tattoo."

Jay stayed silent as he handed the photo back and Vanderic spoke up. "Do you think they were using the tattoos to harm them? Were they present when Jay got his done?"

"Jay, forgive me for this...." Tobias made a small cut along the tattoo and collected the blood that dripped and healed the wound. "Yes they were present. Our uncle is the one who did the tattoo." He pulled two more vials from the bag and mixed them with the blood. His eyes narrowed as he watched the blood turn black. "I knew it! They killed our mother using magic with the tattoo and they were trying to do the same with Jay. The only thing that saved him was his necromantic blood." Tobias shook his head and walked away to dispose of the blood as Jay slipped his shirt and hoodie back on.

Vanderic quickly looked towards the door as he heard a faint knock and gently pushed Jay towards Tobias as he approached the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by a male with dark blue hair and dark grey eyes. "May I help you?" he asked cautiously.

The male jumped slightly and looked at Vanderic. "I'm looking for my brother, Trey. He, uh, he goes by Tails now."

Tobias gently pushed his brother towards the kitchen and walked up, standing beside Vanderic, not looking at the other male as Tails came down the stairs. "Vanderic, is everything okay?"

The other male's eyes widened as he heard Tobias and looked over at him. "T-Tobias...." He quickly tackled the ginger male with a tight hug. "It's good to see you again!"

"Whoa!" Tobias caught the shorter male and hugged back as he hit the wall with a slight groan. "Hey, Luke."

"I haven't seen you in so long..." Luke let Tobias go and smiled brightly as he pulled Tails into a hug. "Hey..."

Tails returned the hug and smiled softly. "You know, we aren't the only ones who missed you." As if on cue, Ryder walked downstairs and past them into the kitchen without noticing Luke.

The taller male smiled as he watched the blonde pass by, then looked at Tails. "When Ryder comes back out of the kitchen, tell him there is something in his room for him." He smiled and followed Ryder's energy back up to his room and laid on the bed, patiently waiting.

Ryder walked out and started towards the front door when Tails stopped him. "Ryder I put something up in your room for you. And before you ask, no it can't wait," he chuckled softly as Ryder arched an eyebrow and went up to his room.

Ryder pushed his door open and almost dropped the cup he held when he saw the other male. "L-Luke?...."

Luke smiled softly as he looked over at the blonde. "Hey, Ryder."

The blonde shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his emotions neutral. "It's... It's been a while...." he said softly.

The blue haired male gently pulled the other male down beside him and held him close. "It really has been. It's been too long if you ask me..." he rolled over on his side and ran a hand through Ryder's hair. "You don't have to hide your emotions from me."

The smaller male leaned into Luke's touch and looked up at him, dark grey eyes betraying him as he tried to continue to hide his feelings. "You probably won't like how I feel..."

"Try me. You'll never know if you don't try."

Ryder hesitated and looked at the other male before he pushed him back on the bed, straddled his waist and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss with a blush and looked down, tracing small circles on the other male's chest. "Th-that's how I feel... I was just always too afraid to tell you..."

Luke returned the kiss and smiled when it was broken off. "I've been waiting a long time for that," he said softly as he pulled the shorter male into another kiss. "You know, I still remember the first night we had sex. We had gotten so drunk we could hardly stand," he chuckled softly. "The next morning when you woke up in my arms you apologized so many times. A drunken mistake you called it. I didn't agree with you and I still don't. I thought it was perfect. My memory of most of that night is pretty hazy, but those few hours are as clear as day."

The blonde felt his cheeks burn as he let his hair fall in his face. "I'm still sorry about that."

"Don't be. We both enjoyed it babe. Honestly I'd love to do it again. Besides it led to some pretty fun times after."

Ryder looked at Luke shocked. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"You heard me. I called you babe. I love you, I always have," Luke replied as he slid out from under Ryder and undressed them both. With a soft smile and the mutual admittance of love, they proceeded to show each other how much love they truly had for each other. Once they were finished, the two packed up Ryder's belongings and left to start their new life together.


	31. Returning To Painful Times

"No I won't do it again  
I don't want to pretend  
If it can't be like before  
I've got to let it end  
I don't want what I was  
I had a change of head  
But maybe, someday  
Yeah maybe, someday."

~Maybe Someday- The Cure~

 

The spring gave way to summer, bringing Vanderic and Jay closer. The months that passed were filled with excitement and love between the two males, though Jay's heart still hurt. The lavender eyed male was still semi cautious around the other but had learned to open up a bit more.

Jay was on the porch with Tobias, Tails in a nearby tree with his ever present sketch book and Vanderic had just started the yard work. Jay lit a cigarette and looked at Tobias in shock when he took the cigarette from him. "Since when do you smoke?"

When he heard the lighter, Tails appeared beside Tobias and took the cigarette. "He doesn't. He got it for me. Thanks babe," he chuckled and appeared back in the tree.

Tobias laughed softly and shook his head. "Bastard."

"Hey, he's your bastard so you have to deal with it," Jay laughed as he watched Vanderic. His smiled faded slightly at the sight of the wolves that stepped out of the woods, carefully getting to his feet, his pale gaze never once leaving the black furred wolf with the crescent moon over his eye, or his smaller ginger mate. The raven vampire felt like he knew the larger wolf, or had at least seen him before, but couldn't pinpoint from where. The male shook his head and leaned against the porch post once more until he was called over to meet Clyde and Layre.

A few minutes passed with the males getting to know each other before Clyde looked over at the smallest of the group. "I hope my brother treats you right."

"I promise he's a gentleman towards me," the smaller male replied.

Layre arched an eyebrow at the sudden shift in the male's demeanor. "It seems he's fucked up a bit though. He's caused you some harm recently."

Jay chewed his lip and shook his head. "Is nothing important I promise."

Clyde arched an eyebrow and looked at the small raven. "Meaning?"

Jay lowered his gaze. "He's started a few arguments with me, almost turned his back on me a few times, things like that but I did deserve it. He's never physically harmed me I promise. If he had he wouldn't be here right now. My brother, Tobias," the raven glanced over at the red haired male then back to the pair on front of him. "Would have killed him. Before you freak out on him, I promise things are okay now and we're working out our differences."

Layre, who had remained silent and watched their body language carefully, smiled softly as he watched the pair, though there was pain hidden behind his smile. "It's good to see such love and comfort between you two."

Layre waited a moment then pulled his lover to the side to speak to him in private. The smaller male shifted slightly where he stood and looked up at his lover. "I'm not quite sure so don't quote me, but there's something wrong with those two. There's something they aren't saying and your brother... His energy is off. It's like there's something else living inside of him and I'm worried about the small one there. His emotions are mostly blocked off, like he's trying to keep something away even though he's not sure what it is. Your brother... He needs to be careful. They both do. Vanderic is going to hit a point soon where he's not going to care who he hurts."

Tobias stepped closer to the pair, holding his own lover close when the smaller blue haired male moved over to him. "I've noticed it a lot lately. they fight a bit more than usual or they are silent. I don't like the fact that Jay seems to be walking on egg shells, but then again he's always been a very nervous person." The male sighed softly and rubbed his lover's sides. "It's probably best if we talk to him, see if there's something going on that he's just afraid to tell anyone else."

The ginger haired shifter nodded faintly before he glanced over at the pair. "Yeah but it's worth trying at least, right?"

Tobias shook his head. "Jay is the last bit of blood I have left and I'm not going to lose him because his boyfriend wants to be a dick to him," he replied as he walked over to Jay. "Can we talk to you?"

The lavender eyed raven looked up at his brother for a moment then nodded and gently took the offered hand before following him towards the woods.

Jay looked over at his brother curiously. "What's on your mind?"

"That's what I want to know about you. What's going on between you and Vanderic? You're both acting strange and I want to know why."

Jay shifted slightly and lowered his gaze. "Nothing's wrong. We both have hit a few rough patches but we're fine I promise."

The crimson haired male shook his head. "Jay please. I know better. You're acting the same way you did when you lost St-" he quickly fell silent and chewed the inside of his lip. "Sorry."

The raven male sighed and rubbed his face. "Tobias, I promise you that we're fine. We've hit a few hard patches but what couple doesn't? As for him, yeah I know I'm acting the same way, but... He's been on my mind a lot. I know he was with me when I was trapped with Jack, I felt his energy but I don't know what happened after..." Jay shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know it's affecting my relationship but I can't help it. Vanderic already told me he was deceased by the time he went there but..."

"But that's not all of it Jay. You're holding back. Why?"

The smaller male chewed his lip and looked up at his brother. "I've seen a lot of changes in Vanderic lately and it's starting to scare me. He'll be sweet and loving one moment then completely withdrawn and snappy the next. I'm worried. I know a lot of the arguments him and I have gotten into were my fault but s-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for how he's acting, do you hear me?" Tobias sighed when Jay flinched and nodded. He waited a few moments before pulling the smaller male into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just worried about you... I don't like seeing you like this...."

Jay returned the hug and held onto the older male for a moment longer before he let go and stepped back, tucking his hair behind his ear. "I know but it feels like it's my fault. I don't know how to help him and it hurts."

"Listen to me. You can't expect to know everything and you need to learn that not everything is your fault. I..." Tobias stopped and looked at the other male. "I know I added to that when we were younger with what I put you through, and believe me I still feel guilty as hell for it, but not everything is on you. he needs to take responsibility for what he's doing. I've been watching you fall apart dear, and you need to talk to him about it."

"I know you're right but I'm afraid he'll turn his back on me. I don't have many people in my life anymore... As for feeling bad, there's no need, it's in the past and I already forgave you for it."

The larger male nodded and gently tipped his brother's face towards his. "If he loves you he won't turn his back on you." Tobias glanced over when he heard the snap of a branch and placed an arm around his brother in a protective manner before relaxing slightly and stepped back to his lover.

The smaller raven jumped at the sound and looked over watching the tree line.

Vanderic slowly stepped forward before shaking his head moving out of the tree line. He looked over the shorter raven male as he approached him slowly, unsure of what to say at first but he hugged the other. "I'm so sorry, for everything. None of those fights were your fault. They were mine and I am so sorry," he said as he drew back looking over the other male. "I am so sorry for snapping at you and being so distant. I should have done a hell of a lot better to control my anger, especially with you."

Jay tensed slightly then relaxed and slipped his arms around the male's waist and returned the hug. "It's fine... I know some of the fault is mine. We can get through this together right?..."

Vanderic looked over his lover before shaking his head gently kissing his head. "I know it's not you're fault love. My anger gets the better of me when I shouldn't let it," he spoke softly holding the other closer. "I know we can make it through it's just going to take time for everything to get back to the way it was before," he said gently.

"I hope so... I don't want to lose you," Jay replied softly before shaking his head and pulled away from the larger male

"I don't want to lose you either Jay," he looked over the other male as he pulled away from him. "I hope that we can back to the way things were so that we can be happy."

The smaller raven nodded and rubbed his arm. "I hope so too. It's been a while since I've been happy with anyone. The last and only other person I've been happy with was over seven years ago. I don't want to lose you too."

Vanderic gently took the others hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "You won't lose me. Not if I can help it. I don't want to lose you or leave you in anyway,"

Jay watched the male's movements then gently squeezed his hand and met his gaze. "I hope not."

Vanderic gently pulled the other close before kissing his head. "We can make it I promise," he said softly looking over the other.

The smaller raven nodded and pressed close to the other with a light smile. "As long as you think so then we can do it."

Vanderic smiled gently before missing the other rubbing his sides. "I love you Jay," he said softly. "More than I can ever say or show you," he said softly as the faint specs of blue danced across his eyes.

Jay looked up at the male, a slight look of confusion crossing his face at the sight of the blue but brushed it off with a light smile. "I love you too, trust me when I say that please."

Vanderic smiled gently and pressed a kiss to the others forehead. "I trust you all the time my love," he said softly looking over the other.

The smaller raven leaned into the kiss with a soft smile. "We should probably get back to your brother dear."

The older vampire nodded gently looked over looking back down to Jay. He rubbed the others chest holding him close.

Jay gently took the male's hand and led him back to Clyde.

Clyde looked over the pair as they emerged from the woods. "Hello again," he said lightly. He frowned when the males waved silently. "Okay I am going to break the silence here because it bothers me. How are you two?"

Jay shifted slightly where he stood and offered a light smile. "We're doing alright. We've talked so, things are alright."

Clyde nodded and looked over the other. "Really now?" he asked looking at the male before shaking his head. "Well I am glad," he said smiling.

Vanderic sighed gently at the silence and unease. "There is still going to be tension. It's going to take time for us to get back to where we were but we can do it.

Layre looked at Clyde then turned his gaze back to Vanderic. "That's understandable but you need to try."

Vanderic looked over the other before shaking his head. "I know I do and I plan to. As I said once before it is still going to take time and I hope with my change that we can return to normal," he said lightly looking over to the other.

The ginger nodded and remained silent before offering a light smile. "Just be sure you do. You both deserve to be happy and it's going to take some changes."

The older vampire nodded gently before looking over Jay. "I know. It's going to take a lot of changes from me and I know that," he said softly before shaking his head gently.

Layre nodded and looked up at his lover. "I'm going to head back okay? We're expecting James and Salem so... Well I am anyway. You don't have to come back right now." Layre kissed the male softly and smiled. "I love you," he said before turning his gaze to the pair on front of him. "I wish you both the best of luck and happiness and I'll see you again," he said lightly before walking away.

Clyde smiled gently as he returned the kiss. "Alright tell them I will be there soon," he said gently before shaking his head. Looking back to Vanderic he spoke. "Treat him right and remember what I told you because if you don't it will happen," he said softly before turning away and heading into the woods.

Vanderic nodded gently before shaking his head looking over his lover. "Jay, I love you. I will do anything for you."

The smaller raven looked up at his partner and offered a light smile meeting his gaze. "I love you too and I would do the same for you."

Vanderic pulled Jay close hugging him tightly. He didn't know what else to say and he didn't want to let the other male go.

Jay blinked a few times then smiled and relaxed into the male's embrace holding onto him.

A few moments past before Vanderic pulled away. "Let's head inside love," he said gently looking over the other male.

The smaller male nodded and looked up at the other before pulling him into a soft kiss then smiled and quietly made his way inside.

The male nodded gently and kissed the other in return. He followed the other into the house with a light smile on his lips.

In the meantime back at the house, Jay and Vanderic discussed what had happened and why the smaller vampire had left. With a soft smile and a kiss, Jay walked out and headed back towards his old house.

"You aren't leaving without me," Vanderic said as he caught up to his lover. "Sorry, but I'm not risking you getting hurt."

Jay looked up at the taller raven with a soft smile. "You don't have to come with me. I'm just going back to my old house to get a few things and to see if my garden survived." They walked in silence until they arrived at the house. "Son of a bitch!" Jay growled as he looked at the damage that had been done to the house in the six years that he had been gone. "Those fucking hunters were looking for something..." The shorter raven walked through the house to the kitchen and tripped over a chair, cutting his hand on a shattered plate. "Blood and hell..." he sighed as he kicked the chair out of his way.

Vanderic gently grabbed the other male's wrist. "Let me see your hand, babe." He looked at Jay's hand ready to heal the damage only to watch as the wound had healed itself. He let go of the smaller male and flicked his hand, making everything in the house repair itself.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not planning on coming back here again. There are too many memories...." Jay made his way to the kitchen and pulled a wooden box from the cabinet and looked through the contents. "Where is my book?" he asked, expecting no answer as he put everything back and made his way upstairs, checking every room on the way. The vampire froze in the doorway of his and Stixx's old room as memories flooded over him. He held onto the doorway for a moment and took a deep breath before he entered the room. All the nights they had spent in each other's arms, the changes in the seasons, their lives together. Even the final fight they had gotten into that he had never had the chance to truly apologize for. The vampire brushed away the tears that threatened to fall and pushed the memories from his mind as he dug through the dresser and the nightstand then turned his attention to the closet. He couldn't find the book, but he did pick up a few items that had been given to him over the years and brought them downstairs, gently setting them in the box. Among those items were the black roses and the lily as well as the notes Stixx had left for him so many years ago... Jay shook his head and picked up the box as the two of them made their way back to Vanderic's house.

Jay silently made his way to the kitchen, not noticing that Vanderic was behind him and started to unpack the box he had brought back. He tucked his hair behind his ear and began to label the bottles before putting them in the corner of a cabinet then labeled the bags, leaving a few on the table as he put the rest with the bottles.

Vanderic had watched silently before he had finally spoken up. "What are those for babe?"

Jay jumped as he had been previously unaware of the other's presence and knocked a bottle out of the cabinet, quickly catching it and placing it back on the shelf before it could shatter on the floor. "What are you asking about?"

"Sorry for scaring you. The bags and bottles, what are they for?"

Jay pulled two coffee mugs from the cabinet and poured the contents of the bags into the cups and added hot water from the kettle on the stove and handed one to Vanderic. "It's my tea and incense oils. I make them both by hand." He watched as Vanderic hesitantly took the cup. "I promise it won't kill you. It's jasmine and rose petals." He sat quietly on the counter as he looked out the window.

"Okay, there's tension between us and I want to know why. Please talk to me..."

"There is no tension between us, I promise. At least not intentional. If there is I'm sorry, I don't mean for there to be any. I'm still getting used to your kindness among other things. You need to remember I spent six years being abused. I'm not trying to be short with you or anything like that... I'm sorry..."

Vanderic set his tea on the counter and took Jay's hands in his own. "We need to talk.... You're never going to be hurt while you're here. Honestly, I would give my life just to see you happy... I don't want you to think that I'm taking you for granted. I want you to know that I love you. You're beautiful, sweet, caring... You're simply perfect in every way possible, my little vampire. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I know you're still grieving over the loss of your first love. You don't have to hide that from me.... Feel free to talk to me about it if it helps you feel better. I don't blame you for still grieving and I just want you to know I love you and I will always be here for you through everything."

"I know you love me, I really do. I hope you realize that I love you just as much, if not more. I know you won't hurt me, but when it's all you've known for so long, it's hard to adjust to anything else." Jay looked down and folded his hands. "I'm sorry I'm so weak about this. I really shouldn't be letting it affect me the way it does..."

The taller raven shook his head and gently kissed the smaller male. "You are stronger than I could ever wish to be. You’re what gives me the strength to keep going."

Jay looked out the window with a faint smile. "You shouldn't rely on someone who's weak and broken for strength... They might fail you..."

"Babe, you could never fail me. You are not weak and I'm trying my best to put you back together. Even if I die trying, I will do everything that I can."


	32. Missing You

"My beloved do you know, when the warm wind comes again  
Another year will start to pass  
And please don't ask me why I'm here  
Something deeper brought me than I need to remember

My beloved do you know, how many times I stared at clouds  
Thinking that I saw you there  
These are feelings that do not pass so easily  
I can't forget what we claimed is ours"

~Beloved- VNV Nation~

 

The summer gave way to the fall and winter. Shade had found Jay again, and they picked up their friendship where it had left off, almost like they had seen each other just the day before instead of well over six years ago. Jay and Vanderic had grown closer, though the taller raven would vanish for long periods of time. They had been together for almost a year by that point, but Jay's heart still ached for what was missing.

A light snow had fallen the previous night which didn't bother Jay as he pulled on his boots and jacket and slipped out of the house, making his way to the old tree Stixx and himself had claimed as their meeting spot when they were children, the air around him silent and cold enough that the vampire could see his breath. The only sounds around him were the occasional breeze and the snow crunching beneath his boots. Jay paused and looked up at the tree, which was asleep for the winter, with a small smile as a light snow began to fall. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at the initials that were still as visible as the day they were carved and he gently traced them with his fingertips. An immense sorrow filled his heart as he sat beside the old weather worn marker that still stood at Stixx's original grave. "I miss you more than you know..." He gently pulled the pendant he had worn since the day he had found it in his bag, free from his shirt, the metal cold to the touch. Jay held the pendant tightly as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the gnarled trunk of the old tree and tears slipped down his cheeks. "It still hurts.... I still wake up from nightmares and expect it to be you holding me, but it's not.... Why can't the past just leave me alone?..."

Vanderic became more concerned when he realized Jay was gone. It was unlike the other male to just vanish without saying anything to him. He followed Jay's energy to the tree and stopped as he looked at the marker. "Babe? Is this.... Is this where your boyfriend was buried?"

Jay wiped the tears from his face and nodded. "Yeah... I didn't know when I was younger though... I had no idea what happened until he came back into my life and showed his memories to me...."

Vanderic sat beside Jay and gently held him. "I'm sorry... If I had known who you were back then I would have told you... I'm the one who found him. I tried to save him..." He held Jay closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The shorter raven looked up at him. "You're..." he cut himself off, unable to finish his statement and laid his head on Vanderic's chest. "Thank you for trying to help him..." Jay took a deep breath and looked over at the grave then back up at Vanderic. "Sorry for disappearing on you... I just..."

"You don't have to explain, it's fine. I'll see you back at the house, okay?" Vanderic smiled softly as he kissed Jay and stood up and went back to the house, leaving Jay alone at the grave.

The younger vampire sat silently for a while and watched the snow fall. He smiled sadly as he felt the sharp sting of tears. "I remember..." he smiled faintly as he wiped his eyes. "I remember that your favorite season was winter. I always hated it because of the cold, until I met you. You showed me how much fun it could be... Our first snow fight... That was a disaster but so much fun. We both ended up with bruises from the ice. After that, we cuddled under the blankets by the fire..." Tears slid down his cheeks which he didn't seem to notice. "I just... I wish you were here with me... Even if we were back to just being friends... I miss you so much it physically hurts... I think Vanderic is getting mad at me. I rarely feed and when I do it's barely enough...." Jay looked over and gently touched the cross beside him. "I just wish I could see you again." He carefully stood and smiled slightly. "Maybe I will see you again... Someday..." With that said, he turned away and walked back home.


	33. Of Greetings and Goodbyes

"Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying"

~Bother- Stone Sour~

 

Soon enough the winter months gave way to the spring. Once it was warm enough, Jay and Shade began training together again. During the time they had been apart, Shade had continued to work with what Jay had taught him. The pair made their way to an empty field and prepared to train. "Ready?" Jay asked as he conjured a few demonic creatures.

Shade nodded and copied the conjuration perfectly. "I'm not sure you actually want to do this, Jay. I still have a hard time controlling them."

"Don't worry Shade, I'll be fine," Jay raised his defenses and gave the order to attack. He watched as the demons battled but also kept an eye on Shade, proud of how well he was doing. He was ready when the gold eyed raven's control slipped and killed the demons that attacked him but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the damage they inflicted.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Shade helped Jay over to a fallen tree and looked at the wounds. "Fuck, hold still..." He healed the injuries and sat beside his friend.

When Jay first spoke as they reached the field, a black hooded male jumped and looked towards the pair. "Jay..." He felt his heart skip a beat as he started towards the two ravens. He froze when he saw Vanderic watching them from a nearby tree and growled faintly as he slipped behind the raven. The hooded male grabbed the vampire from behind and covered his mouth as he dragged him into the woods. "You piece of shit! You left me to die!"

Vanderic struggled and drove his elbow into the other male's stomach and pulled away from his grip. "I don't know what the f-" He stopped and turned as the other male's hood fell back, revealing his white hair. "Stixx, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar!" Stixx snarled as he slammed Vanderic into a nearby tree. "You abandoned me after those fucking hunters came back! You left me to be tortured after you promised to help me find Jay! Obviously you found him and by the smell of it, you're dating him. Does he even know I'm alive?!" His eyes narrowed when he felt Jay's pain and rushed over to him, Vanderic close behind.

The taller raven put a hand on Stixx's shoulder to stop him as he looked over at Jay. "Babe, are you alright?"

Jay nodded with a smile as he stood and turned to face his lover. "Yeah, I'm fine. We just had a small accident while training." He stepped closer to Vanderic and kissed him before his smile faded and he backed up when he noticed Stixx.

"Hey there," the white haired male smiled softly as he stepped closer to the other and gently hugged the shorter raven. "I'm sorry... I tried to come back to you, I really did..."

Jay returned the hug and quickly backed up, lowering his gaze to the ground in front of him. "I-It's alright."

Vanderic watched the pair then walked over to Jay and gently caressed his cheek as Shade sat silently under a near by tree. "Babe, you can do what you want, I don't control you."

The shorter raven nodded and leaned into the other's touch for a moment before he turned his attention to Stixx. "I'm sorry I had no idea you were still alive... I looked for you. Actually the night that I met Vanderic, I was preparing to contact a spirit for help..."

"Jay, you have nothing to apologize for, I swear. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy. If..." Stixx hesitated for a moment. "I'll leave and not return if you'd like. I don't want to get in the way."

"Why would I want you to leave? I missed you... But I can't ask you to stay, it would be wrong and selfish of me. You don't have to be a part of my life if you don't want to, you're free to leave if you so wish." He looked up at Stixx "There's something wrong between you and Vanderic... Give me your hand."

"Jay, if you want him around, I'll work things out with him. I won't speak against it," Vanderic spoke up, trying to distract the other from what he knew was going to happen.

Jay ignored him and took Stixx's hand, searching through his memories. His eyes narrowed as he let go of the white haired male's hand and looked at Vanderic. "You knew... You knew he was alive this whole fucking time! Why?!" Tears threatened to fall and he took a step back as Stixx went to touch his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? You let me suffer with this pain for a year! You could have at least told me he was alive! Vanderic, I would have stayed with you if you had told me! Nothing would have taken me from you because of the fact that I love you! I gave you everything I could just to prove it and I swore that I would stay by your side through everything, no matter what happened! I just wanted my friend back..." Jay looked down as he fought to regain control over his emotions.

The taller raven flinched and looked at him, though he lied to the male as he spoke once more. "I'm sorry. Yes, I knew he was alive but I didn't know where he was. I should have told you but I love you too much to see you put yourself through hell as you tried to find him," he said softly as Shade growled faintly at his lie.

Jay took a deep breath to steady his nerves and looked up at Stixx. "Can I at least have you in my life as a friend?"

Stixx smiled softly and hugged his ex lover. "Of course you can. I will always be here for you."

Jay returned the hug as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "Thank you..." He tightened the hug and laid his head against the all too familiar male in his arms as the tears fell harder. "I feel like I betrayed you..."

"You didn't betray me. You had no idea I was still alive. You did exactly what I would have wanted you to do," Stixx replied and pressed a light kiss to the top of Jay's head as Shade dragged Vanderic into the woods.

Jay pulled away and sat in the field, pulling his knees to his chest. "I can't keep doing this... I know he lied to me..."

The ice eyed male sat beside him and held him close. "I know but you can't let it get to you."

"But it does bother me, I can't help that... It hurts... The fact that he lied to me, the fact that I lost my chance to have you in my life again..."

Stixx pulled the raven into his lap and held him. "I am in your life, just... Not the way either of us had hoped for..." He gently kissed Jay's forehead. "As for the lying, you need to talk to him about that. I'm sorry..." he said softly as Jay laid his head on the taller male's chest. "B- Jay, you need to try and get him to see this from your point of view."

Jay flinched and looked down when Stixx almost slipped and nodded slightly. "I'm still sorry..."

The ice eyed male stayed silent for a moment and caressed the other's hair. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Vanderic walked back out of the woods and stopped for a moment when he saw the pair but didn't say anything about it as he sat in front of them.

Jay flinched slightly as he hesitantly pulled away from Stixx and sat on the grass between the two males, keeping his gaze lowered to the ground.

"I'm sorry I lied to you... I just wanted to protect you from any more pain. I didn't realize it was only hurting you more.... I understand if that influences your decision on whether you want to stay with me or not..."

"Vanderic, that isn't going to change a thing. Just don't do it again..." Jay looked up at the taller raven. "I never said I was thinking about leaving you. But the way you're talking, you're making it seem like you don't want to be with me anymore."

Vanderic smiled slightly as he listened to the other's words. "Babe, I do want you, believe me. But I'm not going to stop you from leaving me... I promise... I just want you to be happy."

Jay flinched at the other's words but never looked away. "I'm not going anywhere."

Vanderic nodded and looked over as Shade stood and moved further away and laid in the grass then turned his gaze back to Jay.

"Well, um... You and Vanderic need to talk so.... I'll be over here..." Stixx smiled softly as he stood up and walked over to Shade. "Hey, it's been a while," he said softly as he laid in the grass beside the gold eyed male.

Shade didn't look over, keeping his gaze on the sky. "It really has been." The male smiled slightly as they made small talk and caught up on the past events as Stixx lifted his hand, making the clouds shift to form the other male's name. Stixx smiled a little as a faint blush touched Shade's cheeks, though his eyes still reflected his pain as he looked over at Jay, smiling a little more. Shade sat up with a sigh and hugged his knees to his chest. "I still feel bad for hurting Jay during our training..."

Stixx sat up and gently wrapped an arm around the other. "If you'll let me, I'll be your training partner. Jay can teach you the spells and I can be the one you test them on."

"I'll think about it..." Shade said quietly as he turned his attention back to the sky.

Vanderic looked at Jay and gently pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jay responded as he looked over at the other two, cringing slightly and turning away as Stixx kissed Shade's cheek.

Shade jumped slightly and blushed as he turned his bright gaze to the taller male. "What was that for?"

"It seemed you needed a mood lightener." Stixx looked at Vanderic confused for a moment before he got to his feet and walked over, kneeling beside the raven who had called him over. He blushed faintly as Vanderic whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure?" He turned and knelt down in front of Jay, taking the smaller male's face in his hands and gently kissed him then sat back down beside Shade. "Vanderic told me to."

Jay felt a dark blush burn his normally pale cheeks as he returned the kiss then glared at Vanderic. "What the hell?"

"I know you still love him, Jay..." the older vampire replied softly.

"In a way, yes I do. I've never denied that and I never will. But that doesn't mean anything is going to change. He was my first boyfriend. You can't tell me you don't still love your first..."

Vanderic looked down as he played with his sleeve. "Yeah, I do love you... You were my first anything..."

Jay looked over at his lover with a small frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Vanderic said with a soft smile.

"Alright..." Jay stood up and walked over to Shade, kneeling beside him and whispered in his ear. He smiled slightly and hugged the gold eyed male before he stood and walked into the woods, only stopping once he reached the falls. He laid in the grass and watched the water, tears stinging his eyes.

Vanderic smirked as he watched Jay then got up to follow him. He sat beside the smaller male and lightly ran a hand through the other male's hair. "Looking at Shade and Stixx, I know Stixx can make him happy in all ways, but I just.... I don't feel right about anything... I saw the way you looked at Stixx... You only looked at me like that once or twice since we've been together. I... I think it's better if we were just friends and you went back to Stixx..."

Jay sat up, pain clouding his eyes. "I don't look at you any differently. Sorry but I promised you my heart and my love, I'm staying with you." He stood and walked back to Shade and Stixx, kneeling in front of the pair and gently kissed Stixx. "Let Shade make you happy.... Please, just do this last thing for me..." he said softly as he stood and walked away.

Vanderic watched, playing with his knife, then put the blade away with a sigh and took off after Jay. "Babe, please. Stop and look at me," he said as he grabbed Jay's arm. Jay pulled away and stayed silent as he continued walking. The taller male growled slightly, his tone growing more angry. "Damn it, Jay, talk to me!"

The shorter vampire flinched and snapped at Vanderic, refusing to look at him. "Why should I? You don't give a fuck what I have to say anyway!"

"Damn it, I do care! I care a lot! I'm just sick of feeling like I'm not fucking good enough for you!"

Jay stopped and looked up at Vanderic with a growl. "You feel like you're not good enough? How do you think I feel! I used to be tough, independent and everything you said you've ever wanted in another man! But when I met you, I was broken and abused. I know I'm not good enough for you, but I have done nothing except love and care for you from the day we met, and this is how I get treated? Being lied to and hurt? Vanderic, I love you with everything that I have, I really do, but obviously that doesn't matter to you..." Jay vanished back to the falls, tears running down his face.

Shade glared at Vanderic before he appeared at the falls and wrapped an arm around Jay. "It's gonna be okay, I promise..."

Jay shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't try and pull that shit with me Shade, I know better than that..."

The other male stayed silent and held him closer. He jumped slightly when he heard a twig break and looked over in time to see Vanderic walk out of the woods, covered in blood and fresh wounds.

Jay looked over and quickly got up, grabbing Vanderic and healing the wounds. "Babe, what the hell happened?"

"Where's Stixx in all of this?" Shade asked, concern clear in his voice.

Vanderic pulled away from Jay and glared at the pair as his wounds reopened. "Don't call me 'babe' and dead I hope," he snarled, his voice deeper than usual. He turned and walked away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Jay watched Vanderic for a moment then looked away as he vanished back to the house. He looked up when he noticed Tails was on the stairs and walked back out.

Tails watched concerned as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled softly and looked up at Tobias. "Hey darling," he said as he gently kissed the taller male and went through Jay's memories with a faint growl. "I'm gonna kill Vanderic.... Wait.... Stixx is alive."

Tobias growled and shook his head. "So Vanderic lied to him..." He kissed his lover and went outside to sit with his brother.

Shade sighed and looked around, trying to locate Stixx's energy as Jay left. Unable to locate the other male, he walked into the woods until he caught the faint coppery scent of freshly spilled blood. Shade quickly followed the scent until he found Stixx's lifeless body. He knelt beside the white haired male and healed the wounds then brought him back. Shade sat back and watched closely until he saw Stixx start to breathe. "Thank you for the training, Jay..." he sighed in relief and helped Stixx sit up. "What happened?"

Stixx groaned and held the back of his head. "I don't know... Vanderic and I got into a fight and the next thing I know I'm here with you..."

Shade growled softly and stood up. "I have to go find Vanderic. Follow Jay's energy back to the house. I'm sure he needs you right now and there are a few people there that would love to see you." He watched the taller male get up and make his way back towards the house then made his way to Vanderic. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Vanderic coughed and held a wound on his side as he tried to walk away. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Shade grabbed the other male's arm and made him turn. "You may not care but I healed Stixx's wounds and sent him to the house. You need to go talk to Jay and get this shit straightened out."

"Well, Jay and I are done so why does it matter if he hates me or not?"

"Excuse me? Who said you're done? Jay sure as fuck didn't. Or is this what you wanted this whole time? To break the boy more? He trusted you and truly loved you. Sorry, but he's been through enough without more of your bullshit. I'll go let him know," Shade snarled slightly and walked back to the house.

Jay jumped slightly when Stixx sat down and wrapped an arm around him. He started to speak but quickly stopped and looked down as he covered his face with his hands.

Stixx looked at him confused for a moment, then his eyes widened and pulled Jay close, gently running a hand through his hair. "Hush, it's alright... It's all going to be okay..."

Jay shook as he hid his face against Stixx's chest, silent tears falling. Tobias looked away and vanished after Vanderic with a slight growl. Once Jay was calm enough, he pulled away from the taller male and wiped his eyes. "I should go pack..." His voice was low and emotionless as he stood and walked inside.

"Shit, he did it again...." Stixx got up and followed the raven inside. "Jay, you can come stay with me. You don't have to go back to your old place..." He frowned when the other male shook his head and went up to pack. "Jay please listen to me..."

Jay remained emotionless but he finally spoke. "There's nothing to talk about Stixx... I had my heart ripped out. Again. But I guess that really doesn't matter."

Stixx gently hugged Jay from behind. "You aren't letting your heart feel this... Being emotionless is only going to hurt you more in the long run. I know it's horrible to hear but it's true..." he turned the smaller male to face him, holding him close. "It's gonna be okay..."

"I don't know what I did wrong... I loved him... I gave him everything I had to offer, mind, body, heart and soul..." Jay's tears fell harder as he hid his face against the taller male's chest.

"Jay, it wasn't you, I promise. I know you loved him, and he loved you too.. He's seriously crushed over this... He'll be here soon.... You two need to talk this over."

The shorter male pulled away and shook his head as he started to pull his clothes from the dresser. "I can't.... I just can't..."

Stixx stepped back as Vanderic appeared in the room. "J-Jay, we... We need to t-talk..."

Jay paused for a moment and looked at Vanderic. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper. "Then talk."

"I don't have much time left so I'll just say it. Jay, I love you. I really do... But I feel you need Stixx more than you need me. He can make you truly happy and keep you that way. He can show you what love really is... Stixx, you were right, I don't deserve him." Vanderic leaned against the dresser as blood pooled around his feet.

Jay grabbed the taller raven before he fell and healed his injuries. Vanderic looked at him confused as the wounds sealed themselves shut. "Why..."

Jay finished packing his bags and shut the closet and dresser drawers. "You may have thrown my love away but I still love you..."

"I love you too, Jay. More than anything in this world..."

"Then you shouldn't have said it was over...." Jay whispered as he picked up his bags and appeared at his old house. He gently set the bags down and sat on the bed burying his face in his hands.


	34. Soulmates

"Hush  
It's okay  
Dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Cause soulmates never die"

~Sleeping With Ghosts- Placebo~

 

Stixx appeared in the room and sat on the bed beside the raven, gently holding him close. "I'm so sorry... If I had never shown back up, you would still be with Vanderic. Happy and in love..."

"This would have happened anyway... I would have done or said something stupid... That's how it always is... Or do you not remember our last fight?"

"I do remember, but when the hunters came, I defended you. I pushed the fight aside and fought for you. I was willing to give up my life for you.... I told you I loved you and I still mean it."

Jay fought back tears as he nodded slightly. "Maybe it would have been better if I had died..." He pulled away and started unpacking. "Shit, I forgot my coat... Screw it, he can throw it away for all I care...."

"Jay come here... We need to talk and I need you to listen... Please."

"Stixx, I am listening. Just let me do this so I can keep myself calm."

"Fine... Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you? I said I would always be here and protect you, even if it meant giving up my life. Do you remember your response?"

"I said I loved you and would give up my life for you as well... That I would stand by your side no matter what... That I would love you and only you for forever.... Which are promises that I broke."

Stixx shook his head with a small smile. "Jay, you didn't break any promises. You thought I was gone. I made you a promise, too. I told you that if I was still alive, no matter where you were and what had happened to cause our separation, I would find you... And I'm here as promised." Stixx stood and gently hugged Jay from behind. "I missed you like crazy... It got to the point of insanity. But that insanity led me straight back to you."

Jay leaned back against the taller male. "I missed you too. I really did... There were so many nights that I woke up in tears and looked for you, only to remember you weren't there. I had to tell him it was nightmares about my past. I couldn't tell him the truth without hurting him."

Stixx stayed silent and turned the shorter male to face him, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. "Jay... Can I have one final kiss? Please?"

Jay looked up, concerned. "You make it sound like you're going to die on me..." He gently wrapped his arms around Stixx's neck and pulled him down into a deep and loving kiss as tears stung his eyes as his mind drifted to the possibility of that moment being their final goodbye.

Vanderic appeared in the room just as they broke the kiss. "Oh... um, s-sorry..." Vanderic set Jay's jacket on the dresser and turned to leave, tears stinging his eyes.

Jay pulled away and grabbed the taller raven's arm to stop him. "Relax," he said with a faint smile to both of the males as he slipped out of the room and downstairs, making his way to the back yard.

Vanderic hesitated then followed Jay outside. "Listen, let Stixx make you happy. You deserve it."

The shorter vampire laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around himself. "I was happy twice now. Both times it got torn away from me. I quit..."

"Well, let your happiness come back with him." Vanderic walked over and kissed the other raven's forehead. "Jay, no matter what you will always be my friend. Let Stixx be your love. He loves you more than I ever could... If you ever need me, you know where I am." He gave the other male a soft smile and walked away.

Jay stayed silent and sat down in the grass after Vanderic left, pulling his knees to his chest with a faint sob.

Stixx joined the raven and sat beside him, gently wiping his tears. "Don't cry. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry. It's going to be alright, I promise." He frowned slightly as the other male curled up against him. "Jay talk to me, what's on your mind?"

"Everything.... The hell before and with Vanderic, you asking for a final kiss like you were going to die or leave again... I just can't take anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I just meant that I had to go home. Unless you want me to stay. If you do, I'll stay out here in a tree, just to watch over you if you'd prefer. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not asking anyone to do anything anymore... Go ahead and head home, I'll be fine. You can come over tomorrow if you'd like. But to be honest, you'd be better off not worrying about me. Find someone who can make you happy, someone who can make you smile and give you the love you deserve." Jay lightly kissed Stixx's cheek and stood up. "Oh, before I forget... I was going to give you this as an apology the night we got into that fight... I have the matching one..." He tossed the moon necklace he had held onto for so long to Stixx and turned to go back inside.

The taller vampire caught the necklace and looked at it with a blush as he put it on. "J-Jay, wait!" He quickly got to his feet and pulled the raven to him, kissing him passionately. "You're the only person in this world that can make me smile. The only one I can show my full love to... The only one I want to love..."

Jay returned the kiss and blushed faintly at the other male's words. "You can believe that if you want... I'm sure there's someone better though..."

Stixx teared up slightly and held the other male closer. "No, there is no on else... I've tried to move on, I did, but it didn't feel right. I only thought about you. I had nightmares about finding you again and you hating me for abandoning you... I barely sleep anymore because of that... I understand if you hate me but I at least had to tell you that before you told me to leave..."

"I don't hate you, I never have. My biggest fear has always been never being able to see you again. All I had wanted this whole time you've been gone was a final kiss good bye and to hear you say you loved me one last time... I could never hate you, Stixx. I feel stupid for moving on, but I suppose it taught me to be strong again. After six years of hell, I was weak and fragile minded and he taught me it was okay to love and to miss you, to not hide how I felt anymore."

Stixx gently ran a hand through Jay's hair. "Jay, I love you with everything that I am... I would do anything to see you smile, give anything for a chance to call you mine again. To be able to wake up beside you in the mornings and hold you... I love you and I always will..."

"I love you too and that will never change. I-" Jay cut himself off and tried to calm his nerves. "I'm willing to give us another chance. I... I want to see if we can make this work. I don't want to lose you again... Please, don't make me say goodbye to you..."

The white haired male smiled softly as he kissed his raven love. "I missed you..." He gently picked Jay up and carried him to the bedroom. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked as he set the other male on the bed.

"You can if you want," the raven replied, his tone soft and sleep filled.

Stixx laid beside the other male and held him close as they both drifted off.

A few weeks had passed and Shade went to the falls to clear his mind. He hadn't noticed Vanderic until the taller male stood and started back towards the house. Shade jumped slightly and watched him. "Vanderic, come here."

Vanderic hesitated, sure he was the last person Shade wanted to see, but approached him anyway. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened... And for being rude..."

"You have no reason to apologize, you had every right... I broke his heart and now I'm paying for it."

"Look, shit happens okay? You need to ease up on yourself and find happiness again. I'm sure there's someone out there waiting for you."

"Happiness is hard to come by these days..." He looked at Shade for a moment then hugged him. "Thank you."

"I know, trust me," Shade returned the hug and smiled slightly. "No problem."

Vanderic thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Shade, would you... Would you be my happiness?"

Shade turned and looked at the slightly taller male shocked. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry..."

"Oh, um, okay..." Shade turned back towards the water as a light breeze caught his coat and blew it back slightly as he sat on a nearby rock.

Vanderic silently cursed at himself as he walked over to Shade and gently kissed him. "Hate me if you want, but I had to show you how I felt..."

Shade looked down as the other spoke and smiled softly. "I don't hate you, and I don't think a kiss is a proper reason to start."

"Then, will you be my happiness? I know it's kind of weird to be asking you that since I dated your best friend, but I feel that maybe I can make up for my mistakes." Vanderic smiled brightly when Shade nodded and held him close as they sat by the water together, enjoying each other's company.


	35. Promises Of Forever

"Every time I hear you breathe  
In the still night next to me  
And your innocent heart to beat  
I feel so complete  
Just let me listen  
to you gentle breathe  
No words do we need  
Let your innocent heart speak  
Still waters run deep"

~Still Waters Run Deep- 69 Eyes~

 

A few months had passed, the time slowly healing the wounds that had been caused. Jay and Vanderic talked occasionally, but usually stayed away from each other. Jay had gone over to Vanderic's with Stixx to see Shade and Tobias, just to find out that they weren't there. A frown crossed his face as Stixx vanished to find them, leaving the two ravens alone.

Vanderic walked over and hesitantly hugged Jay. "Hey there stranger," he joked with a playful smile. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing really. Just the fact that Shade and Tobias knew I was coming over to see them and they aren't here."

The taller raven backed up slightly and looked at the lavender eyed male. "Something else is wrong. What is it? You know I'm always here for you."

Jay smiled slightly and nodded. "I know you are and I appreciate it. Nothing else is really bothering me right now though. Your turn. What's bothering you?"

Vanderic looked down with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through... I was an asshole for hurting you..."

"Please stop apologizing... I don't know why you're still beating yourself up over this. I mean, it was months ago and if you think about it we both hurt each other. Besides, now we both have someone who loves us and we still have each other as friends."

"Because I hurt you worse than you ever did me. I caused you more pain than was necessary for the year that we were dating then I tore your heart out and acted like how you felt didn't matter..."

"Vanderic, please... You know what? Screw it. You still don't know how to listen..." Jay held his coat tight around himself and vanished to the falls, unaware that Stixx was there.

The taller vampire walked over and gently wrapped his arms around Jay. "Babe, what's wrong?"

The raven let out a soft sigh and leaned into the other's embrace. "Nothing important, I guess... I'm just frustrated with Vanderic again... He continues to blame himself for everything that happened, but if anyone's to blame it's me... I just don't know how to explain it to him."

"Well, you need to talk to him about all of it. And soon."

"I will eventually, but if you keep bothering me about it I won't talk to him about any of it," Jay responded as he looked at the water.

"Yes love. Um, are you hungry or anything?"

Jay shook his head no as he cuddled closer to the other male. "Not really..." He arched an eyebrow as his lover pulled away and moved closer to the edge of the water, motioning for Jay to follow him.

"I want to take your mind off of this... I-If you'll allow it..." Stixx said as the raven stood beside him.

Jay smiled softly and looked up at the other male curiously. "Why do you sound so nervous?"

"I don't know... I just want everything to be perfect for the most amazing man I have ever met."

Jay felt a light blush touch his cheeks as he looked at the other. "Just being with you makes everything perfect."

Stixx's cheeks burned with a blush as he leaned down and kissed the raven. "I'm glad you think so."

"It's true. Wait, are you blushing?"

"N-No," Stixx looked away, letting his hair cover his face as his blush darkened.

"Darling, you can't lie to me. Why are you blushing?"

Stixx looked at the raven with a shy smile. "I'm just thinking too much. You know, about our future... You were the only person who's ever accepted me for who I am, and I've been trying to figure out how to show you how much I appreciate it and how much I love you... I know there's nothing in this world that I could say or do to thank you enough, but maybe this is a start. When you're by my side, I feel like nothing else matters, like nothing could ever hurt me. As long as I have you by my side, I could face anything, overcome anything. I've become a stronger person just by knowing you and calling you mine is an added bonus that I could never repay you for. I know I've told you a million times but, I love you and I always will." Stixx lowered himself to one knee, pulling a small box out of the picnic basket. "I wanted to give this to you the day we got back together but the time wasn't right." He opened the box to reveal a ring. "Jay Mathias, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Jay fought back tears and smiled. "Yes... Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life as your husband and companion."

Stixx smiled brightly and slipped the ring on Jay's hand then stood, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I have been waiting a long time to feel this happiness and love. After I lost you, I lost hope. I know you always told me not to give up hope but I had a moment of weakness. I thought I'd never get to see you again and it killed me inside... I'm glad I was wrong."

Stixx smiled softly and brushed the hair from the raven's face before kissing him. "I understand more than you think, babe. Thank you for being you and for agreeing to be mine."

"You don't have to thank me for either of those things. You taught me to be true to myself when we were kids, and as for marrying you, that's an honor."

They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and making a few plans here and there for their wedding.


	36. Loss and Resurrection

Still I want again to hold your hand  
A moment more to understand  
How much it means, these little things  
To savor one more smile

But in the silence nothing stirs  
Not a rising breath to reassure  
So I hang my head and hold you close  
For this is only sleep"

~Only Sleep- The Cruxshadows~

 

The next morning, Jay awoke and yawned as he rolled over to cuddle with Stixx, only to find his side of the bed empty. "What the hell?" He sat up and frowned as he picked the note up from the other male's pillow.

Hey babe, I'm sorry about leaving, but I have to talk to a few people about some wedding plans I think you'd like. I'll be home soon, probably even before you're up. Again, I'm so sorry!

Love ya!

Stixx

"Something feels wrong..." Jay sighed to himself and set the note on the nightstand as he slipped off the bed. He pulled clean clothes from the dresser and went to take a shower.

Once he was finished, he made his way downstairs but froze when he heard movement in the kitchen. Jay's eyes narrowed as he walked into the room then relaxed a little, though something in the back of his mind screamed for him to be careful. "Babe, I thought you were visiting with your friends? And why did you dye your hair? I mean, it looks nice but it's just unusual." Jay walked over and lightly touched Stixx's now black hair.

The other male kept his head down as he continued to cook. "I just got home. I figured I could make breakfast before I woke you up. I was going to surprise you," he smiled softly. "I got tired of the white, so decided to go with something new," he said as he kept his head down.

"Hm, alright..." Jay shook his head with a frown.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the raven responded as he stepped outside. Something felt wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The negative version of the larger male grinned to himself, sure that Jay had no idea what was going on. If everything went according to plan, the real Stixx would be dead soon, leaving Jay vulnerable for his negative counter part to take his abilities.

Jay paused on the porch as his eyes narrowed when he saw the trail of crimson liquid that led out into the woods, almost like whatever it was from was dragged off the porch. He knelt down and touched one of the small pools of the red substance before realizing it was blood. He growled softly as he began to follow the trail of blood and jumped when he heard a scream of pain, quickly rushing towards the sound.

"I swear, if you lay a finger on Jay I'll kill you myself!" Stixx snarled at the negative version of Jay in front of him, tugging at he chains that bound him to the tree. He yelped as the negative dug the blade of his scythe into his leg.

Jay slid to a stop, scythe in hand and knocked the negative male away from his lover, placing himself between the two males. Negative Jay simply laughed and used the shadows to slam Jay to a near by tree. "Say your goodbyes to your lover," he grinned as he buried the blade of his scythe into Stixx's chest, narrowly missing his heart. "Oh no, it seems I missed my target. It looks like you get to watch him bleed out."

Jay silently stood and cast a ring of flames around his negative counter part. He watched the other male back up slightly then freeze as he noticed the ring growing smaller around him. The raven remained emotionless as he stood along the edge of the ring and swung his scythe, decapitating the other. Once the fire consumed the body, he watched the flames go out and turned his attention back to his injured lover. Jay knelt down and snapped the chains, knowing it was too late to save Stixx.

"B-Babe..." Stixx groaned and coughed as the blade was pulled free. "I h-have a favor to a-ask of you..."

Jay fought back the tears as he gently held the dying male. "I'm so sorry this happened to you... I'm sorry..." A tear rolled down his cheek as he lightly kissed the other male. "What do you need me to do?"

"Don't apologize..." Stixx groaned faintly. "I w-want you to drink the r-rest of my blood... I-It will help you..... Please...."

The raven flinched and nodded slightly as he did what was asked of him.

"I-I love you, Jay..." Stixx whispered as his eyes closed and he fell limp in the other male's arms.

"I love you, too," Jay whispered as he pressed a kiss to the other's forehead and gently laid him on the ground as his body turned to ash, leaving only Stixx's skeletal remains. The raven stood and used his magic to open the ground and moved the remains into the grave, tears of fury running down his cheeks. After he returned the earth to its normal state, he appeared behind negative Stixx and quickly decapitated him before going to talk to Shade.

Vanderic had just walked out to the kitchen and picked up the note Tobias had left when he heard a knock on the door. "The hell?" When he answered it, he was face to face with a very distressed Jay. "Hey, uh, Shade is upstairs and Tobias is at the falls with Tails. Are you okay?"

Jay stayed silent for a moment then took a shaky breath, barely speaking above a whisper. "I need to see Shade... Please..."

"He should be down in a moment, he was just taking a shower. What's wrong?... Wait, where is Stixx?"

"Stixx is the reason I need Shade..."

Shade came downstairs and stood by Vanderic's side. "Jay, what's wrong? I could feel your pain from upstairs."

"I need your help. If you guys know any other necromancers, I need them as well. Stixx is dead and I can't bring him back on my own..." Jay explained the negatives and what had happened the best that he could. "Just... Meet me in the field please..." With that said, he vanished to the field to wait. He was soon joined by Shade and two other necromancers, and the one who was introduced as Skylara started the ritual to give Stixx life again, since Jay wasn't able to do it himself, being Stixx's lover. Once the ritual was complete, he sent everyone back to Vanderic's.

Once back at the house, Shade sat on the porch beside Vanderic as Jay sat silently in the grass.

Vanderic kissed his lover and looked over at the other raven. "Is everything okay?"

Jay nodded slightly and pulled his knees to his chest. "Yeah, your friend wanted us to leave so..." He shrugged slightly and fell silent.

Vanderic stood and walked off the porch as Shade went inside. "Jay, come here." He watched the shorter male walk over and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

Jay returned the hug and shook his head. "I am too... This honestly was mostly my fault."

"Don't apologize, please. Like everyone keeps telling me, everything happens for a reason."

"But if it weren't for me, a lot of things would be different right now."

Vanderic held the smaller male close and gently kissed the top of his head. "What do you mean?"

"If it weren't for me, people would be okay. My family would be alive, Stixx would be okay, you wouldn't be blaming yourself for everything." He gently placed his hands on Vanderic's chest and sighed slightly when the taller male touched the ring questioningly. "He... He proposed yesterday..."

A soft smile touched the taller raven's lips. "I'm happy for you two. I'll make you a deal. Stop blaming yourself for everything and I'll do the same." He watched as Jay nodded and lightly squeezed the smaller male's hand before backing up and turning his attention back to the woods. "I think that's them."

Jay looked over as Stixx stepped out of the woods and walked over to them. He smiled softly and pulled the raven into a hug. "Are you okay, babe?" He chuckled softly as Jay nodded and returned the hug, hiding his face in the taller male's chest. "Well, it seems someone's being shy."

"Hush," Jay chuckled as he fought off the blush that threatened to form. "We should get back home. I need to clean the blood off the porch." He turned and hugged Vanderic tightly. "Thank you..." he smiled softly as he took Stixx's outstretched hand and walked back towards the house.

Once they got inside, Jay set up a kettle of water and played with his ring. "Stixx, can I ask you something without you getting mad at me?"

The taller vampire pulled two mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter. "Of course."

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I mean, you've been through so much hell because of me... I don't want you to regret this decision..."

Stixx turned Jay to face him. "Darling, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. No matter what happens, we'll face it together, side by side. If something were to happen where I couldn't see you, I would go berserk. I would fight my way through Heaven and Hell just to get back to you. I will always love you." He smiled softly as he pulled Jay into a kiss. "Now, how about you go relax and I'll finish making the tea?" Stixx watched the smaller male walk into the living room and put in a movie. He finished making the tea and brought it out, setting the cups on the table and sat beside his lover, slipping an arm around him and holding him close.


	37. Return Of One Lost

"Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time"

~So Cold- Breaking Benjamin~

 

Sam walked up to the falls, unsure of where he was as he noticed another sitting beside the falls. October had come again, the weather cold enough to where the water had started to freeze, but the other male didn't seem to mind. Sam hadn't recognized the black haired male until he sat beside him. "Hello, Adam."

Adam looked over and smiled softly. "Hello again, Sam. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has been... I'm guessing the others didn't return with you?"

The raven shook his head and looked at his younger man. "Sadly no. Though I'm sure it was for the best." He looked back at the water with a slight frown. "You're worried about something." He searched through Sam's thoughts and smiled a bit. "You have children? Well, Jay is safe, he's with his best friend, Stixx."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he's safe..."

Adam nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Your brothers are alive as well. Clyde and Vanderic... They weren't too happy to see me..."

"I'm sure..." Sam looked down and played with the corner of his jacket. "I," he stopped with a sigh, brushing his hair behind his ear. "I should go see Jay.. Tobias wasn't too happy that I was back and I'm sure Jay won't be either..." He stood and started back to the house, Adam quickly following close behind.

Jay and Stixx jumped slightly when they heard the knock. Jay started to get up when Stixx placed a hand his shoulder. "I've got it babe, you just relax." He smiled softly as the raven nodded and curled up in the blanket that was around his shoulders then went to answer the door. Stixx's eyes widened when he saw Sam and Adam at the door. "Mr. Mathias... Um, come in sir," he moved to the side to allow the two males to enter. "Babe, um, you might want to come here..."

After some time of catching up, Sam shook his head. "Again, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I just... I know apologies can't fix the past but... Look, just whatever happens, I want you to be happy, okay?"

Jay hesitantly nodded and looked over at Adam then back at Sam. He noticed the raven had the same eye color as him and his father, but didn't say anything about it.

Sam thought for a moment then sighed slightly. "I'm not going to ask any questions except does Stixx treat you right?"

The raven nodded and smiled softly as Stixx kissed him. "Yes he does, he always has. Now I have a question for you. Why did they really want mom and everyone gone?"

"Your aunt and uncle were afraid of you. They were afraid because of how strong your abilities were, even at a young age, and what you are. They figured that if everyone was out of the way, it would be easier to take you down."

Jay winced slightly and looked up at his father. "Well, obviously they were wrong. I killed them and Stixx's uncle."

Stixx flinched at the mention of his uncle but pushed his discomfort to the side and looked at his lover concerned, lightly kissing his shoulder. "Is your back hurting babe?"

"A little. I think my wings are acting up a little.... I'll be fine though," he smiled softly as he ran a hand through Stixx's hair and turned his attention back to Sam. "That doesn't fully answer my question."

Sam took Jay's hand and smiled when he saw the ring. "When did he propose? To finish answering your question, they knew you were stronger than any of us and didn't want you trained. They thought it would be easier to kill you."

Jay and Stixx blushed as they looked at each other then back at the other two males. "He proposed a few months ago." Jay stayed silent for a moment then sighed slightly. "I guess I should have known that..." he winced again as he felt the skin along his shoulder blades start to tear.

Stixx frowned and kissed the raven's shoulder again as the other two males stepped out to talk. "Babe, go stretch your wings."

The shorter vampire nodded and went upstairs to their room. He pulled off his shirt and growled faintly as his wings broke free from his flesh. After a few moments of letting them stretch, he swore as he realized they wouldn't retract. Jay pulled his wings against his back and sighed as he pulled on one of Stixx's shirts and went back downstairs.

The white haired male looked over at the other male with a chuckle. "My shirts are so big on you, it's adorable."

Jay smiled faintly as he walked over to the taller male. "Laugh it up, babe. I can't wear my own shirts right now."

Stixx arched an eyebrow and looked at him confused. "May I ask why?"

"I don't know why but my wings won't retract."

"Do you think it was from drinking my blood? I've heard that an angel's blood can affect a vampire in strange ways. I'm sorry I should never have had you drink my blood... I thought it would help enhance your abilities and such..."

"Babe, stop. It's okay I promise. It did help so don't apologize."

Stixx smiled a little as Sam and Adam walked back in. Sam looked over at his son with a concerned look on his face. "How did they try to get to you?"

"They used magic to poison my tattoo. It was the same poison they used on mom, but it was taking longer to work on me. Before you ask, it's no longer active. Tobias neutralized it."

Adam looked over at Jay for a moment before he spoke. "May I see the tattoo?" He watched as Jay lifted his shirt and he gently touched the roses before backing up. "There we go. That should help," he smiled and walked out, heading towards the falls.

Sam said his farewells and followed the other male to the falls, sitting on the ground beside him. Adam looked over and smiled, pulling Sam into his lap and holding him close. "I don't bite much," he chuckled when the white haired male blushed and laid his head on the other male's shoulder.

"I know, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all." Sam turned in the other male's lap and looked out at the water, not noticing the fact that the raven was watching him. When he turned to say something, Adam looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Sam made the other face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, causing the other male's blush to darken. "You're blushing. I don't ever remember seeing you blush before."

"I know I am. That would probably be because I don't blush often..." He kissed the other male and hesitated before speaking again. "I know this may seem unusual and kind off, well, unusual, but I have to ask. I've felt this way about you for a while and I never had the chance to ask you until now. Will you be mine?"

A dark blush stained Sam's cheeks as he nodded and returned the kiss then turned back towards the water with a soft smile before they made their way back to Adam's house.

After the other males left, Jay and Stixx curled up together on the couch and started the movie. Jay got comfortable as he cuddled into the taller male's side and accidentally fell asleep. Stixx took that time to start writing down wedding plans in a notebook he kept beside the couch.


	38. Date Night

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

~Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol~

 

Halloween came around, bringing the males to their next birthday. Jay and Stixx were in the kitchen when Tails and Tobias walked in with bags. Tobias walked over to his brother, a grin on his face. "You love me, right?" he asked as Tails dragged Stixx upstairs.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Jay arched an eyebrow and looked up at Tobias.

"You'll see," he smiled and pulled Jay up to the bathroom and shoved him in with a bag.

About fifteen minutes later, Jay walked down pulling a pair of black leather arm warmers on with purple ribbon laced through them. "I take back what I said. I hate you," he laughed softly as Tobias turned around and helped him fix the straps and chains on his leather outfit, fixing the collar of his sleeveless shirt and fastened the strap. Jay looked over as Stixx came down, a faint blush burning his cheeks. The other male wore a similar outfit, but the shirt was long sleeved, solid black and without the chains. "Well then..."

Stixx smiled softly and pulled the raven to him. "You look amazing babe."

"Thanks, so do you..." Jay smiled shyly, feeling a little uncomfortable in the outfit and looked over at Tobias. "So, why did you want us to wear these?"

"Well, since its your birthday and you guys haven't gone out on a real date, I figured you guys could do that tonight. I know you don't like being around people but, I'm sure you could figure something out," Tobias smiled softly and looked over at his own distracted lover.

"The thought is appreciated but I d-"

"Don't worry about it, babe, I've got this. Come on," Stixx kissed Jay and led him out, leaving the other two males alone.

"Babe, are you okay?" Tobias asked, looking over at the other concerned.

The blue haired male jumped slightly and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What has your thoughts so entertained?"

A light blush burned the other male's cheeks as he leaned back against his lover, looking up at him. "You."

"Well, how about I give you something else to think about?" The ginger male chuckled as his lover looked up at him confused. "We've known each other for so long now... You've been the best thing in my life. We've had our ups and downs as well as our share of hell, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Tails, you are my life, my world, my everything. I love you more than anything in this world or the next... You've made my life perfect and I'm hoping you'll allow me to do the same for you." He took a deep breath and lowered himself to one knee as he pulled a box from his pocket. "I want to make everything perfect for you. To make sure every day is filled with love and happiness, to give you everything you could ever hope for and more... Will you marry me?" Tobias asked with a smile as he opened the box.

Tails' eyes widened as he looked at the ginger before him, completely speechless. Once over the initial shock, he managed to nod in agreement. Tobias smiled and slipped the ring on the other's hand and stood, pulling him into a kiss. "I love you."

Tails tried to respond but couldn't find the words, so he simply kissed his lover in response.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Tobias chuckled when the other male nodded shyly. "Poor baby," he grinned.

"Not funny babe."

"Ah, so you can speak. And you're right, it's not. It's hysterical." Tobias laughed and gently pulled the other to him. "Oh, you know you love me."

"Yeah, you're lucky I do," Tails said as he playfully glared at Tobias. "Come on, let's get home before the others worry."

Stixx and Jay reached the field and stopped as the sun had started to set. "Anywhere in particular you want to go babe?" the taller male asked as he slipped an arm around Jay.

The raven shook his head and smiled softly. "Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you."

Stixx smiled and looked up at the sky as the sun continued to set. He sat down in the grass and pulled Jay into his lap. "I know this really doesn't count as a date but I f-"

Jay cut him off with a kiss. "Stixx, this is perfect." He slipped off the other male's lap and laid beside him as the moon began to rise over the horizon. Stixx laid beside him, wrapping an arm around the other and lifting his other hand, moving the stars around with a faint blush staining his cheeks. Jay looked at his lover then up at the sky and blushed. As he looked up, the stars formed their names with Stixx's last name. Jay made the other look over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jay." His smile quickly faded to a look of concern as Jay sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "Babe, what's wrong?" Stixx sat up and pulled him close.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about how far we've come in the time we've known each other. It feels like one moment we were human kids sharing our first kiss, then here we are now. Soon to be married, happy and in love..."

Stixx smiled and kissed the raven. "I'm glad I've been able to spend all of my happiness with you. Jay, do you know how much you've changed my life? How many times you've saved me? I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep beside you each night and to wake up the next morning, you by my side. To be able to kiss you good morning and see that beautiful smile. To have your hand in marriage... I love you with all of my heart and want you to be mine forever and always."

Jay smiled shyly and looked down, brushing some stray hair from his face. "You saved me, too. All the years we were separated, I wished for one final chance to have you by my side. To be able to tell you that I loved you and how much you meant to me..." He smiled and looked up at the sky. "I guess wishes can come true sometimes."

Stixx stood and pulled Jay to his feet, kissing him deeply then led him back to the house. "I say tomorrow we start planning our wedding. I have some ideas but I want your opinion."

Jay nodded as he followed the other to the house. "The hell?" He pulled a note off the door and chuckled. "Well, apparently Tails said yes to Tobias' proposal." He smiled as they walked in and went to the kitchen. Jay looked over just as Stixx sat on the counter. "Oh, taking my spot now?"

"Yep," the other male smiled as the raven approached and hopped up on his lap. "You are the only one allowed to do this, you know," he smirked as a thought came to mind. He gently played with Jay's hair then tugged on it, earning a gasp from the raven. "What, you thought I forgot about that?" Stixx grinned as he pulled the raven's hair again.

A few hours later, the white haired male held the other closer. "I love you." He ran a hand through his lover's hair and frowned slightly when he felt the other hesitate before laying on his chest. "What's wrong babe?"

"It's just a stupid fear... Don't worry about it..."

"Jay, nothing you think or are afraid of is stupid. Talk to me."

The raven curled up against his lover and lightly rubbed his chest. "I'm just afraid that I'm not good enough for you, or I'll wake up one day and this will all be a dream... Like I said, it's a stupid fear... It's just my insecurities showing again."

Stixx pulled the blankets up over them and made Jay look up, gently kissing him. "I swear on my love for you that this is real. There is nothing to feel insecure about darling, I promise."

Jay nodded and propped himself up on an elbow and smiled softly. "I'm so lucky to have you..."

The taller male pulled Jay back down and held him close, gently rubbing his back. "So am I, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Jay yawned.

Stixx held the other close until he fell asleep then slipped out of bed and got dressed. He covered the sleeping raven and quietly went downstairs with the notebook he had kept nearby and started writing down ideas for their wedding.


	39. The Joining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included in this chapter is a Wiccan wedding ceremony, just a heads up!

"Joined together  
Bound forever  
Deeper  
Stronger  
Nothing can tear us apart in this world"

~Eternal- 69 Eyes~

 

The next year went quickly, bringing the couple to their next birthday and their wedding. Jay had just finished showering and walked into the bedroom where his brother waited for him. He turned to look in the mirror as he buttoned the light blue shirt Tobias had chosen to go with his lavender suit. The ginger male watched, concern showing in his emerald eyes. "Jay? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, nervous as hell, but I'm fine." Jay finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it in. "I feel ridiculous."

"I swear you're asking to die," Tobias chuckled as he threw the brush at his brother, almost hitting him in the head.

Jay chuckled as he caught the brush and ran it through his hair then set it on the dresser and slipped his moon pendant back on. "I know, I have to relax."

"Exactly. You look great and you know Stixx is going to love it."

"Thanks... I don't understand why you didn't stick with our color scheme though. I mean, we could easily have found what we needed."

"Well, Tails wanted Stixx in light blue and lavender so I did the opposite for you. We didn't stick with the colors because suit wise black and red is too common. You two deserve the best and different is fun." Tobias helped Jay with his tie and handed him the jacket. "Come on, we have to go. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

Jay walked down the rose petal strewn carpet beside the falls to the archway done in black and red roses, Sam by his side, as the sun made its slow descent from the sky. The raven stood facing his soon to be husband with a soft smile as Sam whispered in his ear then took his seat.

Adam smiled softly at the couple in front of him as he began the ceremony. "Welcome one and all, and witness Stixx Isaac Vakarian and Jay Alexander Mathias as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together. From the night we come, to the night we go. Cursed or blessed to walk the moonlight alone. Sometimes another soul walks our path, then two become one in love everlasting. Come forward, Chylder of the Blood, and welcome this couple to your brood. Within each other, these two are found. Bear witness as their souls are bound." Adam picked up a crimson ribbon from the altar and bound their left wrists together with it. "Stand now as you will stand forever. Like this crimson cloth, your hearts are tethered. This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion, so sip from this devotion potion." Adam handed the goblet of blood to Jay and watched as he took a sip and handed it to Stixx. Once the other male took his sip, he handed the cup back to Adam.

A hooded figure stood before they could continue the ceremony, causing everyone in attendance to feel uneasy. "These two shall not continue until I present them with the royal family seal." The hooded woman walked up to the pair and pushed her hood back. "Hello Stixx."

Stixx's eyes narrowed as he looked at his sister. "Lilith, what are you doing here?"

The white haired female smiled and held up the pendants. "Relax, I'm not here to stop you. I just have to give you two these," she said as she slipped the pendants around their necks and took her seat beside Lucifer.

Adam smiled and turned his attention back to the couple as the sky started become a dark red. "Jay, repeat these vows. 'I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the light of day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my heart, my soul, my life.' "

Jay looked up at Stixx with a soft smile as the taller male blushed faintly. "I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the light of day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my heart, my soul, my life."

Adam turned his attention to Stixx. "Stixx repeat these vows. 'I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the light of day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my heart, my soul, my life.' "

Stixx looked down at his raven lover, his icy gaze locking with Jay's lavender one. "I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will shield you from the light of day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my heart, my soul, my life."

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be strong. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other. For storms may come but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now and always. As both of your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them united and thus they are bonded in blood. The two are now one. I present to the Blood, Jay and Stixx Vakarian. Forever bound, eternally free. You are husbands for eternity. You may now kiss."

The sky darkened to a blood red and a meteor shower began as the couple kissed. Jay and Stixx smiled softly as they broke the kiss and looked up at the sky as Skylara reformed the ribbon as a tattoo on their left wrists, then the couple exchanged rings.

"You are now eternally bound. Take good care of each other and love one another to the fullest of your ability." Adam smiled softly as Sam walked over to the couple, adding their necromantic royal family seal to the one Lilith had given them earlier then moved out of the way to allow them to go change.

Once changed, Jay walked over to Lucifer and Lilith, waiting silently as father and daughter talked. He jumped when he felt someone stop behind him and turned.

"Hello, Jay. It has been a long time since I have seen you," the hooded male spoke softly.

"Um, who are you?"

Lilith looked over and arched an eyebrow. "Hello, Jay. Who's your friend?"

Jay shook his head and looked up at the newcomer. "I'm not sure."

The other male chuckled and pushed his hood back with a grin. "Do you seriously not remember me?"

Jay growled and punched the blonde hard. "How dare you show your face here?"

Lilith crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Okay, who is your friend now?"

"He is no friend of mine." Jay turned his attention back to his maker. "Leave, now."

"I've got this darling," Lilith grinned as she grabbed Matt and vanished back to Hell.

Once they were gone, Tobias ran over to Jay. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... That was one of the last people I wanted to see again... I'll have to thank Lilith when she gets back..."

Adam walked over and looked at them concerned. "Who was that?"

Jay shivered and rubbed his arm staying silent as Tobias spoke up. "That was Matt. He's the one who turned Jay."

"I'm glad she took him out then. We don't need anything going wrong for you two."

After a few hours, breaking up a fight and handling the cake, the couple said their goodbyes and left for their honeymoon.


	40. Unexpected Events

"And if ever fate should choose to smite you  
Stand your ground, never walk away  
Please don't ever let the world defeat you  
Don't get buried in its decay

Close your eyes now, if only for a moment  
For it's time you get some rest  
The wolves are gone and nothing here can harm you  
Let go of your fragile consciousness"

~Lullaby- Assemblage 23~

 

A few weeks later, the couple returned from their honeymoon in Japan. Jay and Stixx walked into the house, the raven playfully glaring at his husband. "I could have helped with the bags, you know. At least let me help you unpack."

"Nope, you did enough while we were gone. Go for a walk or something. I have a surprise I want to set up for you."

"Alright. Stubborn ass," he chuckled as he kissed the other male and walked out.

Jay made his way into the woods and headed towards the falls. He noticed how unusually quiet everything was and kept getting the feeling that he was being followed, though whenever he looked, there was no one there. A shiver crawled along his spine, though the air was unusually warm for a mid-November day. The male had no time to react as he was grabbed from behind and a blade was buried in his stomach just below his ribs then dragged down to his waist. Jay screamed in pain as he was dropped and another set of footsteps was heard.

Vanderic had just arrived at the falls when he heard the scream and smelled the freshly spilled blood. He quickly rushed towards the direction where the sound had come from, his eyes narrowing when he saw the injured male and quickly killed the hunters. He knelt beside the smaller raven, growling slightly when he realized the other's wounds weren't healing. "Jay, please forgive me..." He held the dying male close and bit into his neck, injecting his venom. He flinched when Jay tensed in his arms then fell limp. "No, stay with me... Come on..." He picked the smaller male up and rushed back to his house. "Tobias!"

Before Vanderic even had the chance to set Jay down, Stixx was beside them. "Jay..." He teared up as he gently ran a hand through his lover's hair.

Jay opened his eyes and looked at Stixx with a frown. "H-hey... I'm sorry...."

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

Tobias appeared beside them and his eyes widened. "What the hell happened?"

"He was attacked by hunters," Vanderic replied softly as he healed the bite he had left on the smaller raven's neck.

Stixx clenched his jaw and lightly kissed Jay. "Babe, rest and heal. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," Jay whimpered as he watched Stixx leave then his eyes drifted shut.

Tobias watched, confused and scared, then looked at Vanderic. "How was an attack like that able to affect him like this?"

"He was human. I had to turn him again... His maker must have been killed recently."

Shade had come down when Stixx left and listened carefully. "He needs to rest then when he wakes again, he needs to feed." He took the smaller raven from Vanderic and carried him up to a spare room, gently laying him on the bed. Shade pulled the covers over the other male after healing the wound on his stomach. "I'm sorry that's going to scar..." The gold eyed male sat beside Jay and sang an old song from his childhood softly, not realizing that Vanderic was in the door way. He stayed by his friend's side until he was sure the other male was resting comfortably, then stepped out of the room, Vanderic close behind, and shut the door behind them. "He's weaker than he should be. I know he had to be turned again but... I'm wondering if his body is trying to reject your venom. As you saw, his age was starting to catch up with him. He has white streaks through his hair..."

Vanderic ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the door. "I know he will pull through this, he's a fighter... But maybe there's something we can do to ease this for him? I don't want him going through any more pain than necessary."

Shade shook his head and looked at the other male. "He's a vampire. You should know by now that medicine and things like that don't work on our kind. I know that you're worried. I am, too," he said softly as he kissed his lover. "Knowing Jay, he'll be awake soon. Go in and take care of him, okay?" He walked away as Vanderic walked into the room.

Jay was already awake and sitting up, looking at one of the white streaks in his hair with a frown. He looked over as Vanderic shut the door and sat beside him. "Wh-what happened..."

"Long story short, your maker must have been killed. No one noticed you were human again because vampires and necromancers have a very similar scent. You were attacked by hunters and I turned you to save your life." He reached over and played with a bit of Jay's hair. "If you don't like the white I can take you to Skylara. He has a dye he makes that only has to be reapplied every ten years. Honestly, I would leave the one running down the center though, or at least one on the side. I think it would look nice."

"You mean it would make me look like a skunk?" Jay chuckled weakly as he slid over to the edge of the bed. "I'll think about it."

"Jay, you need to feed and rest, please," Vanderic said softly as he leaned closer to the shorter male.

"I'll feed but I won't stay in bed. I can't stand feeling confined." He hesitantly pulled the other closer and bit into the offered flesh. After Jay had taken enough to sustain him, he pulled away and wiped the extra blood from his lips and the other male's neck. "Sorry I can't heal the wound."

Vanderic shook his head and healed the wound himself. "It's no big deal. As for you not staying in bed, if Shade bitches, I'm sending him to you." He helped Jay stand and kept a hand on his back for support, helping him down the stairs.

Shade looked over at Jay with a frown. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Jay stopped at the bottom of the stairs as a sharp pain ripped through him. "Don't start, Shade."

"I'm not going to argue with you, but if you get too worn out, I'll kick your ass and tie you to the bed."

"Threats don't work on me," he replied and stepped out on the porch, lighting a cigarette. He sat on the steps looking towards the woods then lowered his gaze with a shiver.

Vanderic looked over at Shade then towards the door. "He is not to leave here without an escort." He slipped outside just as Jay put out his cigarette. He arched an eyebrow and watched as the shorter raven chewed his lip. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Jay touched his lower lip for a moment with a frown. "Damn, I miss my piercings... I used to chew on my lip ring when I was nervous or bored."

"What happened to it and what other piercings did you have?"

"I lost my lip rings to Jack. I also had industrials and four rings in both of my ears."

"All lost to the same person?"

Jay nodded slightly and looked at the other male. "Are you and Shade happy? Please be honest with me..."

"I am but... I don't know about Shade... I feel like he's only staying with me to make you happy."

Jay stood up and walked inside, ignoring the pain that threatened to drop him to his knees and quietly talked to Shade. A few minutes later, the gold eyed raven walked out and hugged Vanderic tightly. "I'm so sorry I've been making you feel that way. I want you to know I am happy with you..."

Vanderic returned the hug and held the other male close. "It's alright, I promise."

The next two weeks were filled with fear and frustration as Jay's body continued to try and reject the venom, causing the male to get sick and remain close to the edge of death. Things finally calmed down enough to where Jay was able to keep what he drank down and the pain wasn't as strong.

The raven sat on the counter as Tobias cooked, neither of them hearing the door as it opened or the footsteps that approached, as Jay slipped off the counter, keeping his hood up as he walked out back. A squeak like yelp slipped past his lips when he felt arms encircle his waist. The only thing that kept him from driving his elbow into the other person's stomach was the fact that he recognized his husband's wedding band. Jay looked up at Stixx, his hood slipping back slightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry squeaker. I figured you would have felt my presence. Hm? What happened?" Stixx played with a patch of the other male's white streaks.

Jay sighed and pushed the hood back, pulling the rest of his hair free. "My age started to catch up with me."

The taller male's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the other male. "How? You're a vampire."

The raven shook his head. "I was. When Lilith killed Matt, it turned me human again. My necromantic blood kept me from aging until I was attacked. It was a mortal wound... If Vanderic had showed up even a moment later than he did, I wouldn't be here right now..." Jay moved the collar of his hoodie and showed Stixx the scarred puncture wounds.

The taller vampire held his lover closer and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad he saved you..." He played with Jay's hair and smiled softly. "If you dye your hair, leave one of the sections, would you? For me? Please?."

"So you want me to look like a skunk too?" He chuckled softly as a smile formed on his lips. "Alright, I'll do that for you."

Stixx smiled and let the other male go. "I'm sure we can train the streak to sit along the side when your hair is down."

Jay nodded and appeared at Skylara and Rune's house. Skylara led the raven to the kitchen to take care of the streaks while Stixx and Rune stayed in the living room, speaking in hushed voices.

The purple haired male crossed his arms and looked at Stixx. "So, you're telling me that somehow you two were bound to the point where if one of you gets injured, the other does too?"

The white haired male nodded and brushed his hair away from his face. "Yeah. I know Skylara didn't do it. I just don't want Jay to feel the pain I do... He deals with enough without mine added to it..."

"Well, as of right now, there's nothing we can do about it, but I'll talk to Skylara, okay?"

Stixx nodded and looked over when Jay walked out of the kitchen. His hair was back to it's natural black color except for the two white streaks along the side, framing his face. "You were right, they could be trained. Luckily they were part of my bangs." He turned and looked over at Skylara. "Thank you for your help."

Skylara nodded and pulled Rune to him as the couple left and headed towards their house.


	41. First Confrontation

"I've seen my darkest days  
You gave each one to me  
I've seen my darkest days  
You gave each one to me  
You have been lost for days  
May you find my darkness"

~I Hope You Suffer- AFI~

 

Jay had avoided Vanderic as much as he could after he had gone home. Being around the other male for two weeks straight bothered him more than he would admit, not having a choice as he was forced to rely on the older male, due to his own weakness and Vanderic being the one who turned him. Jay had watched as Shade and Vanderic's relationship had started to crumble and he knew he was unintentionally the cause of it.

The months gave way to the winter then the spring. Any time Shade, Tobias or Tails wanted to see Jay, they would go to his house. Shade had tried to convince Jay to talk to Vanderic but the vampire refused. The lavender eyed raven had wanted to go talk to Tobias in private at Vanderic's, since his brother had something of his hidden away, but he wouldn't go near the house while the other raven was there. He picked a day when he knew Vanderic wouldn't be home and started towards the house. As soon as the vampire approached the house, he stopped when he saw the older male sitting in a tree on the edge of the property then shook his head and vanished to the falls.

Vanderic had noticed the shorter male and appeared by his side. "Jay, what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me."

The crimson eyed male looked at the other vampire for a moment then backed up. "What the hell did I do?"

Jay growled and turned to face Vanderic. "What haven't you done? How about we start from the beginning as I've had a lot of time to think about this shit. You knew how much I missed Stixx, yet you were a selfish bastard and didn't tell me he was alive. You have no idea how long I had to fight to keep hoping that he was alive somewhere and that I could see him again, just to find out that I could have had him back in my life at any time. Then there's the fight you started with me. I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you, yet you turned your back on me and told Shade we were over. You turned me again, when everyone would have been better off if I died! See, I was willing to over look all of that, except you fucked that up. You broke my best friend's heart. I had to sit back and watch as you destroyed your relationship with Shade and tried to go after me again, even though I'm married! That's why I've been avoiding you! You know that when a vampire turns someone, the newly turned usually fall in love with their maker and you played on that! So, as far as I'm concerned, you can fuck off and rot somewhere!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Shade and I are still together."

"Yeah, I know. But the question is for how long? How long is it going to be before you pull the same shit with Shade?"

"I actually love Shade. I feel things towards him that I never felt towards you. I only tried what I did to cause your husband the same pain I was caused. I never loved you, I only pitied you. Nothing we did ever mattered to me, I used you then threw you away like the useless piece of shit that you are."

Jay's eyes widened slightly as he fought back the pain he felt. "I should have known... I should never have trusted you."

"Come on, Jay. Show me how pissed off you are, or are you too afraid I'll harm you?" Vanderic grinned as he watched the other vampire, his voice deeper than usual.

Jay didn't seem to notice the change as he set his scythe on the ground. "It would be unfair for me to have a weapon since you are unarmed." He stepped back into the shadows, using them to cover his movement as he appeared behind Vanderic and knocked him into a near by tree.

Vanderic stood back up and grabbed the smaller vampire, slamming him against a tree hard enough to break it in two, then threw him into the falls, knowing what the blessed water would do to him. He grinned when Jay got out of the water, growling at the pain that tore through him as the water felt like it burned his skin. The taller raven grabbed Jay and smashed his head into a rock then threw him and gasped as he felt hands on his shoulders and he found himself on the ground.

Jay panted slightly and looked over to see Shade sitting in a tree and Stixx approaching Vanderic. "Stixx, stay out of it. This is my fight not yours." He used the end of his scythe to grab Vanderic and throw him into the water of the falls to get some distance as Stixx climbed into the tree beside Shade and gently held the gold eyed raven close. "I can't believe the shit I did for you... I gave you everything I had to offer because I loved you, and you used me like a whore!" Jay growled as he lunged at the other male, burying the blade of his scythe in his chest.

Vanderic coughed and broke the blade off of the scythe as he ripped it out and used it to slit Jay's throat and stab him repeatedly before throwing him into the water again, grinning as the water filled the wounds which made the shorter raven yell in pain. Vanderic's grin widened as he appeared at the top of the falls and watched Jay's shadows struggle to heal his weakened body. "This isn't over. I'll be seeing you again real soon," he laughed as he vanished.

During the fight, Shade healed each wound that Stixx received due to being bound to Jay. After Vanderic vanished, Stixx jumped down and healed the smaller vampire's wounds as Shade left to go back to the house and inform Tails and Tobias about what had happened. Jay stood once his wounds were healed and walked away. "Babe, please talk to me," Stixx said softly as he followed the raven and gently took his hand.

Jay stiffened slightly at the other male's touch but relaxed immediately and turned towards his husband. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me..." He looked down, unable to look the other male in the eyes. "I feel like I screwed up... I gave him everything just to be told that I was never loved..." He wiped the tears that slid down his cheeks. "My biggest problem with all of this is the fact that if I kill Vanderic, I'll have to be turned again... I don't know if I can handle that. When Vanderic turned me, my body tried to reject his venom. It almost killed me..."

Stixx picked Jay up and carried him back to the house, setting him down once they were inside. "We'll worry about that later, babe. No matter what happens I will be by your side and I'm sure we can find a way to work around this." He gently kissed his lover with a soft smile. "Don't forget, we have the coronation tomorrow."

Jay looked up at the other male confused for a moment then shook his head. "That's right, Lucifer is stepping down." He placed a soft kiss on Stixx's nose and smiled. "Go get your clothes picked out for tomorrow then meet me in the bathroom."


	42. Coronation

"Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins"

~Lucifer's Angel- The Rasmus~

 

Jay hummed softly as he started the bath water and lit candles and incense, placing them throughout the bathroom and flipped off the light, letting the candles be the only illumination. He poured some of the cherry blossom bath oil Stixx had bought for him on their honeymoon into the water, not realizing Stixx had walked into the room.

Stixx stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his lips. "Hm, a romantic bath with my raven beauty? Perfect," he smiled as the raven jumped and faced him with a faint blush. The white haired male shut the door and pulled Jay to him, kissing him softly. "Hello beautiful."

The raven's blush darkened a bit as he returned the kiss. "Hey. I figured this would be a nice way to relax," he said softly as he slowly undressed his husband, placing feather light kisses along the taller male's chest then undressed himself. "Go ahead and get in."

Stixx shut off the water and slipped into the over sized tub with a soft smile. "You used the oil I got you." He watched as Jay nodded and tied his hair back before he slid into the water. Stixx gently wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him back until Jay's back was flat against his chest, then lightly traced the scars that ran down Jay's chest and stomach from the earlier incident. "This is nice. Just some peaceful time alone."

Jay shivered and rubbed his lover's arms, knowing all too well that he had the same scars due to the bond they had from their wedding though they were lighter and would fade over time. "Yes, it is," he replied with a soft smile as he turned his head and pulled the other down into a kiss.

The next day found the couple dressed in the best outfits they owned as they stood in front of Lucifer. The two males smiled softly as Stixx's father bestowed them with the title of the kings of Hell. Lucifer smiled softly as he turned his attention to Jay and gently took his hand, whispering something the vampire couldn't hear. Jay hissed slightly as a jolt of pain ran along his spine and his wings unfurled themselves. Jay and Stixx watched as the raven's skeletal wings soon filled out with flesh then black feathers with purple tips formed, giving him a fallen angel look.

"Consider that as well as the power my gift and my way of properly welcoming you to the family. Now, you have some unfinished business to attend to." Lucifer hugged both of the males and sent them back.

Stixx smiled softly and kissed his lover. "Well, shall we go deal with him?"

Jay returned the kiss and shook his head. "This is my fight. I need you safe if anything happens to me."

The taller male started to protest but stopped and nodded in agreement. "Alright babe, but I will be there."

Jay nodded and walked over to the portal Skylara had opened for them. He had already been told that the spot where the others would be waiting wouldn't be visible, which brought a small amount of comfort to Jay. He stopped for a moment and kissed Stixx and stepped through. Once on the other side, Jay stopped and hugged Shade tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Shade returned the hug and lightly kissed his friend's forehead. "Don't be. You're doing the right thing. Just come back safe."

Jay nodded and looked at the others with a small smile and slipped down to the base of the cliffs they waited on. He let out a soft nervous sigh as he stretched his wings and summoned his scythe, waiting for his opponent so he could end this, once and for all.


	43. Confrontations and Pain

"Down eyes of shame  
Made to feel dead again  
Your words cut deep  
Your lies are fueled by your need for deceit  
Too scared to speak  
You're only alive when you torture the weak  
Now hear me roar

I will not take this anymore  
These words will never be ignored  
You want a battle  
Here's a war"

~You Want A Battle (Here's A War)- Bullet For My Valentine~

 

Jay barely had enough time to almost break the bond between him and Stixx, not wanting the other male to receive his injures again, before he looked up as he heard rocks sliding down the side of a nearby cliff just as Vanderic jumped down and landed lightly on his feet, a malicious grin on his face. Vanderic took a step towards the vampire and chuckled. "Hello, Jay. I told you we'd meet again soon." Vanderic flicked his hand, using his magic to send the other backwards towards a large rock formation.

The shorter raven stopped himself from hitting the rocks and grinned, his eyes darkening from their normal lavender color to a deep purple. "Is that the best you've got?" He hid in the shadows, watching the confused look that crossed Vanderic's face, then appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground, burying the blade of his scythe in the other male's back in the process.

Vanderic laughed as he ripped the blade free from his back and Jay's grip and stood. He quickly turned and cut Jay's back and chest open, then slammed the blade into Jay's stomach, successfully pinning him to a rock wall behind him. His grin widened, knowing Jay had lost his grip on his sanity as his eyes turned black and ripped the blade loose and used it to lash out at the taller male. Vanderic laughed as he watched the blood pool around them. "You know, this is extremely unfair," he grinned as he summoned his own scythe and used it to slice Jay's chest open more then broke one of his legs and a few of his ribs.

Jay growled faintly, barely noticing the pain as the shadows around him wrapped around his injuries. He slammed the blunt end of his scythe against Vanderic's ribs, shattering a few, then cut off the taller vampire's arm. The taller raven laughed as his arm regenerated then slit Jay's throat down to the bone. Jay was unfazed as he pulled the shadows around him closer and they bound his wound. Vanderic then grinned as he punched through Jay's chest and grabbed his heart.

The smaller raven cringed slightly then smirked as the remaining shadows shoved the taller male away and he placed a hand over the new wound. "Ripping my heart out won't do you any good."

"No, but it would have been fun." Vanderic looked around for a moment, his grin widening. "Well, it seems you've won. End it."

Jay slammed his hand through Vanderic's chest and crushed his heart then kicked the lifeless corpse away from him. At first, nothing felt different to the male but he soon dropped to his knees as a pain filled scream echoed through the canyon.

Tails and Stixx appeared beside the fallen male. Tails watched as Stixx gently cradled his husband, holding him close as the light began to fade from his eyes. "Come on babe, stay with me. It's gonna be okay now." He watched as Jay's eyes drifted shut and ran a hand through his hair as Tails bit into the raven's neck and injected his venom. "No, come on, Jay, please don't leave me...." Tears formed in his eyes as he watched the blue haired male pull away and silently healed the wounds, backing up into Tobias.

Tobias wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Is he..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

A soft sob was torn from Stixx's throat as he pressed a light kiss to Jay's forehead, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry baby... I'm so sorry..." He carefully lifted his husband's lifeless body and carried him back home.


	44. Never The Last Goodbye

It's hard letting go,  
I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong,  
Slow I'm getting up,  
My hands and feet are weaker than before.  
And you are folded on the bed  
Where I rest my head,  
There's nothing I can see,  
Darkness becomes me.

But I'm already there,  
I'm already there,  
Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too"

~Silhouettes- Of Monsters and Men~

 

Jay awoke with a start. The last thing he had remembered was.... Was what? His mind felt like it was in a fog as he looked around and tried to figure out where he even was. Jay carefully got to his feet and held his head. "Fuck... What the hell is going on?" The vampire's mind started to clear a little as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was the fight with Vanderic then looking up at Stixx. His eyes widened as he looked around but all he could see was darkness and shadows. "Where is everyone..." Jay glanced around until he saw a light up ahead and followed it.

"No, Jay, it's not your time yet," a soft voice said from behind him. The male jumped and turned to see who had spoken. At first, he couldn't see anyone in the darkness but soon Miranda stepped forward, a soft smile on her lips.

"M-Mom..." Jay took a step forward to embrace her until he realized she was nothing but a shadowy figure. "Mom, what is going on? What do you mean it isn't my time? Obviously I'm here for a reason..."

Miranda shook her head and looked over her shoulder as more shadowy figures approached. "Dad... Tobias... But you guys don't belong here... You're both alive."

"We lost our lives at one point and part of our souls stayed here," Sam replied as he stopped beside Miranda.

A frown crossed the vampire's face as he looked at the others. "But, why am I here? I haven't died. I'm on the field with Stixx... Right?"

Tobias and the others flinched for a moment before the ginger male spoke. "Jay, Look at your hands."

"What are you ta-" Jay's eyes widened as he looked down at his hands. What was once solid flesh, was now nothing but a mist like substance. "What the hell is going on?! I- I'm not dead...."

Sam shook his head with slight frown. "Jay, you didn't make it through the fight. After you killed Vanderic you reverted back to your human self. Tails didn't make it to you in time and you ended up passing away from your wounds. They were fatal."

"But, the last thing I remember is looking up at Stixx after I dropped..." Jay's eyes widened and looked at his family. "Please, tell me..." He whimpered as tears fell. "I did... I died in his arms..." The vampire backed up slightly and pressed a hand to his head as the tears fell harder.

"You need to go back sweetie, you don't belong here. It's not your time," Miranda said softly as she watched her youngest son. "Please, they all need you."

"N-no, I can't. I'm too tired for this... They'll all be fine without me. I've been alive and fighting for too long," Jay replied softly as he backed up into what felt like a wall and leaned against it.

Sam shook his head and looked at the raven. "No, they all need you. Please, you have to go back. What about Stixx and everyone else?"

"Dad, I'm too tired for this. I've been alive for way too long. You saw the results of what happened after I was human again and I was attacked. My body can't take any more. They will be fine without me..." The wall behind him seemed to vanish and he shivered as he felt a cool breeze from out of nowhere. Jay jumped slightly when he felt arms encircle his waist and saw pale pink and blue wings wrap around him. The vampire looked up into the smiling face of his lover. "Stixx.... I'm so sorry..."

The taller male simply shook his head and gently kissed the raven's forehead. "You had no control over the situation. It's not your fault," he replied as he held the shorter male closer. "I need you to come home. Jay, I can't live my life without you. I don't want to face eternity without you by my side. We still have so many things to do together, places to go, so many things to see. Please, come back to me..." The taller male looked down at the other, a pleading look in his eyes. "I understand that you're tired and that you want to rest, but it's not your time yet."

Jay looked up at Stixx then over at his family with a frown and nodded. "Alright, I'll come back," he said softly as he felt the arms around him release their hold. Jay watched as the others vanished with smiles on their faces then everything went black again.

Stixx carried Jay's lifeless body back to the house and gently set him under a shaded tree, lightly brushing the bangs from the other male's face. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to the raven's cool forehead as tears slipped down his cheeks. Tails and Tobias stood silently watching the white haired male.

"Stixx, don't be so hard on yourself about this. It wasn't your fault," Tobias said softly as his lover knelt beside Jay.

"But it is my fault. I didn't return to him sooner. If I had found him instead of Vanderic, this wouldn't have happened..."

"Um, guys? Get Jay inside," Tails said softly and stood up as the other two males looked at him confused. "Look closely. The last time he was mortally wounded, his age started to catch up to him. Not trying to be rude or rub salt in the wound, but now that he's gone, with his age he should be nothing but dust right now. For lack of better words, something is keeping his body fresh, almost alive. Take him inside and keep an eye on him."

Stixx hesitated for a moment then nodded and picked the raven up and carried him inside. He brought the smaller male to the bathroom and gently cleaned the blood away and changed his clothes before laying him on the bed in the spare room. "Come back to me, Jay. I need you..." he whispered as he gently caressed the other male's cheek. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Jay was simply asleep. He looked so peaceful.

The next few months were spent in fear as Stixx and the others took shifts watching over Jay. Stixx quietly slipped into the room and watched Sam. He knew the other male's heart was broken, sitting beside the lifeless body of his youngest son. At a closer glance, it looked like Sam had been crying. "Sam? Go get some rest or something. I'll take over here." He watched as the lavender eyed male walked out of the room then sat on the bed, gently touching Jay's cheek. "Please come back to us..." Stixx jumped when he thought he felt Jay move slightly but figured it was his imagination until he looked down and the raven's eyes were open, a faint smile on his lips. "Jay?"

The raven smiled a bit more and gently touched Stixx's hand, not trusting his voice enough to speak. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Stixx's tears hit his cheek when the white haired male bent down to kiss him. Jay wiped his husband's tears and looked up at him in concern. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he carefully sat up and held the other male.

Stixx's tears fell harder as he gently held Jay and hid his face against the smaller male's shoulder. "Nothing babe. Everything is fine now." He placed a light kiss to the side of the raven's neck and wiped his tears as he looked at the other male. "I was afraid you'd never wake up."

Jay smiled softly and ran a hand along Stixx's arm. "It took some convincing but I'm here and I promise I won't leave you again." He slipped over to the edge of the bed with a groan and rested his head on the taller male's shoulder, taking comfort in the safety and warmth he felt.

"Babe, you need to feed then lay back down. You're too weak to be trying to get up yet."

Jay shook his head and tried to stand, which led to him falling back into his husband's lap. "Sorry..." He growled faintly to himself as he slipped off the other male's lap.

"Jay drink first and see if that helps." Stixx bit into his wrist and offered it to the raven, staying silent as he drank then pulled away. "Feel better?" He smiled softly as Jay nodded then picked the raven up and took him down to the others.


	45. Starting A Family

"You are so sweet and pure just the way you are.  
Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star.  
There's so much in life for you to see.  
And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me."

~Wiccan Lullaby- Inkubus Sukkubus~

 

Tails and Tobias were at the carnival, setting up for the grand re-opening as they had taken over as owners. Tails looked around when he realized his lover was no longer beside him and smiled softly as he spotted the taller male beside a pink haired child and they seemed to be talking happily. The grey eyed male walked over to the pair and smiled as he knelt down beside them. "Hey babe, who's this cutie?"

The young girl jumped slightly and turned towards the sound of the other male's voice but relaxed as she heard the tone Tobias used. "This is Gemini. She has been at the carnival with us since she was seven when her mother died in a fire. I've seen her around but never really had the chance to talk to her until now."

"Hm, what about her father?"

Tobias shook his head. "She either doesn't know him or doesn't remember him. All she was able to tell me was her mother had told her that he was a travelling street magician or something of the sorts. I don't know how true that is, but I have my doubts due to the fact that she has a magic energy to her. I wonder if he might have actually been a warlock."

Tails frowned slightly as they both stood up and he gently pulled the taller male down to him, softly whispering in his ear. "Do you think Jay and Stixx will take her in?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. I mean they were talking about adopting soon and I think she would be perfect," Tobias whispered back.

"You now, I may be blind but my hearing is perfectly fine," Gemini said as she pulled a bag of blue and green gummy bears from her pocket.

"You're adorable, little one," Tails chuckled as he walked out of the tent.

The young girl followed with an innocent smile. "If you think so."

"It seems you have a darker side. I like you already."

Tobias walked out with a soft chuckle and led the other two back to his brother's house. "So, how did you lose your sight anyway?"

Gemini hesitated for a moment then continued to follow the males as she spoke. "I asked to see something that I shouldn't have and was tricked. My mother was murdered. All I remember was walking out of the tent we had one night and she was lifeless and cold a few feet away. I asked to see who killed my mother and my sight was the price. My sight was taken before I was able to see who it was..."

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking then..."

"Don't be, it's fine," Gemini giggled as she followed the males into the house. She stayed close to Tobias and slipped a gummy bear into Tails' hand and punched him in the arm when he didn't seem to notice. "I don't share my candy unless you're really special."

"Sorry little one," Tails replied with a soft chuckle as he handed the candy back.

Gemini growled softly and put the candy back in the bag. "Remind me not to share with you again."

The male knelt down and brushed the girl's bangs from her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" He smiled and hugged her when she nodded.

Just then, Jay walked in and looked at the others confused. "I wasn't expecting company but it's good to see you guys. What brings you here?"

Tails stood and nodded towards Gemini. "This cute but deadly ten year old here."

Tobias walked over and hugged his brother. "She was at the carnival with us. The orphanage refused to take her in because of that and the fact that her mother was considered as a street performer."

Jay returned the hug and looked over at Gemini. "What about her father? I wouldn't mind taking her in but you have to talk to Stixx as well."

The ginger male shook his head. "No one knows who he even was."

"Talk to me about what?" Stixx asked as looked over at Gemini with a soft smile and knelt down in front of her, picking up immediately on her disability. "Hey there sweetie."

"Hello, my name is Gemini."

"I'm Stixx and the other male you heard is my husband, Jay." He lightly kissed the child's forehead and smiled as he looked over at Jay. "I would love to adopt her. Your opinion babe?"

Jay knelt down beside the pair. "Would you like to stay with us?" He smiled when she nodded. "Well, it's settled. Welcome home Gemi."

The pink haired girl squeaked happily and hugged Jay tightly. "Thank you mom!" She giggled and ran off to explore as Tails and Tobias slipped out of the house.

Jay and Stixx rose to their feet and looked at each other for a moment, both smiling softly. Jay pulled the taller male down into a gentle kiss then headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to go change then I think we should take little miss out to dinner." The vampire went up the stairs, passing Gemi on her way down.

Stixx smiled and picked the child up, lightly kissing her forehead. "How's daddy's little girl doing?"

Gemini giggled and wrapped her arms around the male's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm doing good."

He set the girl down and brushed the bangs from his eyes. "So, how does pizza sound for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great!" Gemi bounced happily as she heard Jay come back down and slipped his boots on. "Hi mom! We're having pizza tonight!"

Jay laughed softly as they walked out the door together and to a near by shop. Once there, Jay helped Gemini place her order and they sat at a table, Gemi happily eating. When finished, Jay threw out her plate and looked at her concerned when he saw the frown that crossed her face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm just... Not used to this yet... Plus I wish I knew what you two looked like..."

The raven smiled softly and placed a hand over the girl's eyes, whispering a quick spell to restore her sight.

Once the male moved his hand away, Gemini blinked a few times as everything went from being purely dark, to hazy, then completely clear. The young girl jumped into Jay's lap, hugging him and Stixx tightly as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Thank you!" She pulled away and smiled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Anything for you, princess," Jay replied softly as they stood. "How about we go to the park?"

They left and went to the park, the two males sitting on a bench as Gemini played until the sun began to set.

The males brought the young girl home, Stixx having to carry her as she had started to stumble due to how exhausted she was, and left Jay downstairs before bringing Gemi upstairs, grateful to his brother-in-law and his lover for getting her a bed and other items that she would need. The white haired male laid his daughter on the bed and covered her with the dark purple comforter, setting a nightgown on the edge of the bed frame for her to change into in case she woke in the middle of the night. He took a moment to tuck a stuffed bear into the child’s arms and brushed the girl’s pink bangs from her face with a smile before flipping off the light and slipped quietly out of her room, leaving the door open in case she needed something and made his way downstairs to find his lover.

While Stixx went to put Gemi to bed, Jay hummed softly to himself as he cleaned up the kitchen and smiled putting a kettle of water over to boil then pulled two cups from the cabinet and set them up to make tea. The smile that touched his lips grew slightly when he saw the paperwork that he still had to finish filling out to bring with him the next day when they went to visit the boys at the orphanage. A content sigh slipped from the monochromatic haired male’s lips as he looked out the window at the cloudless night sky before turning when he heard his husband come down the stairs. “In the kitchen,” he called softly as he finished setting up the cups.

“You know you’re supposed to let a person ask a question before you answer, right?” Stixx chuckled as he walked into the room and slid his arms around his smaller lover’s waist.

“I know but it’s fun to catch people off guard sometimes,” Jay replied as he leaned into the male and lightly rubbed his arm as he waited for the water.

“Excited to see the boys tomorrow?”

The male nodded and looked up at his lover. “I definitely am. I can’t wait to see the expression on their faces when we tell them we’ll be adopting them. They really seem to like you a lot.”

Stixx chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, but I think they like you better. Especially Koba. The poor thing is so shy and quiet, I thought he was going to have a heart attack when we first met him.”

“Echo was rather shy too, but not as bad as Koba. I just hope that we can make them feel at home and show them they will be safe and loved.”

The white haired male pressed a light kiss to the smaller vampire’s shoulder before letting him go when the kettle whistled. “Relax baby, I’m sure they’ll be happy here. They’ll have us, Gemi, grandparents and uncles; an entire family of people who will love them and accept them like they are blood. Besides, with you for a mother who could ever doubt that they are loved?”

Jay smiled as he shut the stove off and poured the water into the mugs, handing one to Stixx before picking up his own and made his way to the table, picking up the folder in the process. “I hope so. I don’t know, I just have a very strong maternal instinct and well, I wanted to be able to raise a family. I know we have had other children here before and what not, but…” he sighed and shook his head as he took a seat with a smile. “Either way, I’m glad that you’ve been so supportive with everything and that you agreed to do this.”

“I would move the Heavens themselves just to see you smile,” the larger male replied as he took the folder from Jay and started to fill out the last few papers they had left.


	46. Separation

And when alone  
When I remember days  
Nothing will change   
A single fact of who you were to me  
Oh come what may   
Forever to the end  
I find it so hard to let you go"

~From My Hands- VNV Nation~

 

The next few months went by with a surprise in Jay's life. His mother, Miranda, had been brought back and she began dating Lilith. Sam was unsure of how to feel since he had been with Adam, but she reassured him it was fine and Gemi had surprised her parents by making a voodoo doll that could walk on its own.

Jay and Stixx sat at the kitchen table filling out adoption papers for a young teenage couple they had been talking to at the adoption agency. Echo and Koba had been over looked by most people that wanted to adopt because they were a gay couple. Echo, age fourteen, was a year older than his partner, and they were both in perfect health. Echo had long black hair tipped with light blue and dark purple eyes and Koba had white shoulder length hair and ice blue eyes. From what the paper work said, they had both lost their parents at a very young age. Echo's parents were killed in a home invasion gone wrong when he was five. Koba's mother had been murdered by her ex husband who then committed suicide when he was four. The boys became immediate friends once they met, growing closer over the time they knew each other until they started dating when Echo turned ten.

Gemi was excited about the idea of having brothers and helped her parents choose the furniture and other things the boys would need, then went with Stixx and Jay to pick them up. The children had become very close from the moment they met and Gemi would go to see them whenever she could after school and on the weekends. Jay and Stixx left the kids to talk, Gemi bouncing around excitedly as she told the boys about their new room and what their parents were like at home, telling them stories of what they had done together since the last time they had all seen each other and making plans for what they were going to do once they got home.

They signed the rest of the paper work and Stixx went to tell the boys to pack their bags. Jay smiled as he heard Gemi squeal in delight and the laughter of the boys that followed the thud that could only have been Stixx hitting the wall after Gemini tackled him with a hug.

"Mr. Vakarian, are you alright?"

Jay jumped slightly and looked at the woman in front of him. "Yes, sorry. My mind kind of drifted for a moment."

"Are you sure? People don't frown for no reason."

The raven hesitated then nodded slightly and smiled as Gemini led the boys in, followed by Stixx. "You guys ready?"

Echo took Koba's hand and held it tightly. "Yes sir, I think we are."

"Echo, I've told you, you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Jay."

"Or mom!" Gemini squeaked happily as she hugged the raven male.

Jay laughed softly as he returned the hug. "Or mom. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Echo leaned down when he felt his shorter partner lightly tug on his hand. He smiled a bit and kissed Koba softly before turning his attention back to Jay and gently hugged him. "Thank you for adopting us mom."

Jay nodded with a soft smile. "You don't have to thank me. I'm glad that we have the chance to call you our sons and bring you home with us," he replied as he hugged the boys then led them out of the orphanage, laughing softly when the kids ran up ahead of himself and Stixx.

The raven caught his mind drifting back to the same subject that had come to mind earlier through out the day. He knew he had to talk to Stixx, but he was afraid of how the other male would react. Jay started dinner and tried to figure out the best approach on how to bring up the upcoming war.

"M-Mom?"

Jay jumped, torn from his thoughts, when he heard the soft whisper like voice from behind him. He turned and smiled softly when he saw Koba. "Hey sweetie, is everything alright?"

Koba nodded slightly and walked over, silently hugging Jay tightly. "Please be careful. I already lost my mom once, I can't do it again..." the white haired teen looked at Jay and smiled a little before he walked away, leaving the raven confused as he was unsure of how the teen had known what was going on as he hadn't said anything to anyone other than his father.

Once dinner was done and the kids were in their rooms for the night, Jay sat at the table with a soft sigh, covering his face with his hands. He didn't want to bring up the subject of the upcoming necromantic war, but he had no choice and he knew it. Stixx walked in and sat beside the other, gently taking his hand. "Koba said we needed to talk. What's bothering you?"

Jay looked down and tried to calm his nerves before he spoke. "In a month, I have to leave. There's a threat of a necromantic war and I need to be there for it."

Stixx's eyes narrowed as he listened to Jay. "No, you aren't going. You aren't risking your life."

"Stixx you don't understand. I'm the leader of the necromantic and vampiric courts as well as the army. I don't have a choice."

The ice eyed male pulled his hands away from Jay's as he sat back in his chair. "Then this will be the last month you'll have us. We won't be here when, or if, you return." He stood and silently walked out of the room, leaving the raven alone in the kitchen as the smaller male looked down, tears slipping down his cheeks.

The next month went by with Jay and Stixx barely speaking to each other. Whenever the raven would try to touch the other or speak to him, Stixx would pull away or ignore the shorter male, acting like he wasn't even there, the white haired male even going as far as sleeping in a separate room.

The day when Jay had to leave came around. He stepped into the bedroom he had once shared with Stixx and looked at the empty bed for a moment before turning to the closet, pulling the red trimmed black armor out and slipped it on, fighting back tears. As he pulled his cloak from the closet, he felt someone braid his hair and tie it off with a ribbon. He turned, expecting it to be one of the kids, only to find Stixx standing behind him, his wedding band on a chain around his neck. "So this is goodbye then..." Jay said barely above a whisper.

Stixx looked down at the other male and gently wiped the tears that threatened to fall from the raven's eyes and silently kissed him before walking away.

A slight whimper escaped Jay's lips as he fastened the cloak and walked out

Stixx played with his wedding band as he watched Jay leave then turned away from the window and began to pack up his belongings. Gemini and the boys watched confused as Stixx then went to their rooms and packed their stuff. "Dad, what's going on? Where's mom?"

Stixx paused as he picked up a box then set it in the hall. "Your mother is going to be gone for a while. He may not return... I told him we wouldn't be here if he did return."

The children stayed silent as they helped Stixx move their boxes to the hall then to Miranda's house. The ginger female waited until the kids were in their rooms then looked up at Stixx. "Those kids are the only reason you are here. You promised to love Jay no matter what, yet you turned your back on him."

"I asked him not to go and he did anyway. I don't want the kids at the house if we get the news that he's dead."

Miranda growled softly and went to check on the children as the male made his way through the house, bringing the boxes where they belonged. She stopped into Gemini's room first and covered her up after she realized the young girl had cried herself to sleep holding her voodoo doll close. The doll reached up and lightly wiped Gemi's tears and looked over at Miranda with a frown before turning its attention to its owner. The older woman gave the doll a sad smile and walked out of the room and over to the boys. She felt her heart break as she listened to the boys talk.

"I'm scared, Echo... What if we don't see mom again?"

Echo held the younger boy closer and gently played with his hair. "I'm sure we will. Mom will come back safe and we'll see him again..."

"But what if we don't? You saw how dad treated him... He acted like mom didn't even exist then moved us here... I'm terrified, I don't want to lose him. Mom made me feel safe again and..." Koba's tears fell harder as he choked back a small sob. "I don't want us to be alone again."

"We'll be okay dear. Mom will come home and we'll be a family again. Everything will be okay, I promise you."

Miranda left the room as Echo gently kissed the other boy and wiped his tears.

The days became weeks, then faded into months, soon becoming a year. Stixx questioned his decision as the days passed and, though he wouldn't admit it, Jay's absence tore him apart. Jay had written at least once a week to send his love to the children and promised to return, but after the first three months, the letters stopped and Stixx grew more concerned. Throughout the rest of the year, the necromantic war raged on. Stixx kept informed on the progress and kept reassuring the kids that Jay was alright, though he had no idea if the other male was even alive.

Another year passed and the war finally ended. Jay walked hesitantly up to the house, already knowing he would find it cold and empty, but hoped against hope that, by some slim possible miracle, he might be wrong. The raven stepped in and shut the door behind him and glanced around, his heart breaking more than he thought it ever could. The loneliness hit him hard as he walked up to the bedroom to change out of his armor as the silence became oppressive and heavy, feeling like the emptiness was reaching out to consume him. Once changed, he laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he played with the locket on his choker. There would be a ball in a few days to celebrate their victory, but that was the furthest thing from the vampire's mind at that point.


	47. Concerns, Pan and Returns

"I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole"

~Pieces- Red~

 

Miranda was in the kitchen the next day, making lunch for the kids when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned, calming down immediately and hugged Jay tightly as tears threatened to fall. "You had all of us scared half to death! When the letters stopped I was afraid something had happened..." She let go and backed up, wiping her eyes. "Sorry dear."

Jay smiled softly and shook his head. "No need to apologize mom. I'm sorry I worried everyone. There wasn't any time to write. Where are the kids?"

Before Miranda was able to reply, Jay groaned as he was knocked into a chair by a very happy twelve year old. "Mom!" Gemi squealed as she hugged the male tightly. "We missed you! When can we go home? It's nice to be with grandma but we want to be with you," the pink haired girl looked at Jay. Though she was smiling, he could see the pain in her eyes.

Jay hugged the girl and held her close as Echo and Koba slipped into the kitchen. "In a few days, I promise. I have something I have to do first."

"You aren't leaving again are you?" Koba asked softly, moving closer to Echo and held his hand, trying not to let his emotions show.

Jay set Gemi down and walked over to the boys, hugging them tightly. "No, I'm just going out of town for a few days. I have something I have to attend." Jay let go of the boys and smiled softly, though his smile faded when Stixx walked into the room.

"The yard is done. I didn't want you or Lilith to worry about it," the white haired male said softly, not noticing Jay.

"Thank you, Stixx, It's appreciated." Miranda replied as she turned to finish making lunch only to find that Jay had already done it.

The ice eyed male started to speak then suddenly stopped as the raven walked past and left the house, then looked at Miranda. "I know what I have to do..."

The next few days passed quickly as Jay kept himself busy until the night of the ball arrived. He dressed in his uniform, tied his hair back and was fixing his tie when he heard a knock on the open bedroom door. The vampire turned and smiled softly as Azaroth stepped into the room.

The taller brunette fixed Jay's tie and smiled, tucking a stray strand of the raven's hair into the ribbon. "You look wonderful tonight, sir."

Jay smiled a bit and grabbed his jacket off the bed. "Thanks, you do too. You know I've told you so many times you don't have to call me sir."

"I know that, but it's my way of showing you respect. If it bothers you, I'll stop calling you that outside of the courts." Azaroth bowed and took Jay's arm, leading him out to the car that was waiting.

"You can call me whatever you wish, I suppose."

As the night drew on, Jay kept finding his mind wandering back to Stixx and the children. He had avoided dancing until Azaroth pulled him onto the dance floor as a slow waltz like song started. The brunette led Jay to the center of the floor and led him in the slow ballroom dance. "Sorry, this is the only way I could speak to you without interruption. What's bothering you? You've been distracted all night."

Jay shook his head with a slight sigh. "Nothing, I've just been thinking too much about my husband and kids."

"Husband? If you're married, why isn't he here with you? You know he would have been welcome."

"I know... We argued a month before the war and we haven't spoken since..."

Azaroth's honey colored eyes darkened dangerously as they narrowed. "What happened?"

The raven caught the angry tone in the other male's voice and looked up at him. "Relax please... It was because of the war. We have been through hell together and he didn't want me to go because he was worried about me. I told him I didn't have a choice... I understand his anger. It hurt, hell it still does, but I understand. I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed."

The taller male relaxed and nodded though he was still highly upset over the situation, then lightly kissed Jay's cheek as a formality once the dance was finished. "If you need anything, you know I'm here. You're my friend as well as my captain."

"I know," Jay smiled softly and hugged the other as the party ended. "I'll see you tomorrow for the rest of the celebration." He said the rest of his farewells to the other people there and went to his hotel room.

Jay sighed as he tossed his jacket on a near by chair, his tie joining it as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He flipped on the light and rolled up his sleeves then sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands for a moment before he felt a pair of hands push him back against the bed and a pair of lips met his. He struggled at first but stopped as he recognized the male that held him against the matress.

Jay returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller male above him, taking in the feeling of the of the other's skin and tank top, then wiped the tears that hit his cheeks. Once the kiss was broken, his lavender gaze locked with the icy one of the taller male and wiped away more tears.

Stixx leaned into the raven's touch and gently kissed the palm of his hand. "I'm so sorry... I should never have said what I did. Please, please forgive me..."

Jay gently pulled the white haired male down into a kiss. "I already have. I forgave you a long time ago. I understand you were worried and that's why you were so upset..."

The taller vampire shook his head and moved to sit beside his husband. "No, it doesn't matter how worried I was, it should never have been said. I should never have turned my back on you. I was wrong for what I did to you. I promised to stand by your side and I didn't. I turned my back on you when you needed me."

The lavender eyed male sighed and pulled Stixx back on the bed and curled up with his head on his lover's chest, fighting back tears as he felt Stixx shift slightly to hold him. "Please stop, let the past be in the past... I love you and I don't want to fight or lose you..."

Stixx gently ran a hand through the other male's hair and held him closer. "I'm sorry babe. You won't lose me, I swear. I will never leave your side again, I swear on everything I hold dear."


	48. Epilogue

"Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

Jay blinked a few times and brushed his hair behind his ear as he looked at Stixx. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about everything we've been through." The raven smiled softly then looked up at the clock, frowning slightly when he realized that a life time of memories had passed through his mind in the matter of ten minutes before he turned his gaze back to his husband. "Before you ask, no I wouldn't change a thing," Jay said softly as he gently kissed Stixx. They had been bound in eternal love for the rest of their immortal lives. Jay had married his best friend, lover and confidant. He couldn't think of any one better than the male by his side to spend the rest of eternity with.


	49. A Final Note

Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you for joining me on this journey. You are amazing, and I hope the end of this book found you in good health and good spirits. You know, this may be the end of this book, but it's never truly a good bye, is it? It's a chance to start a new chapter, a new story in their lives. Just like no matter what happens in your lives, it's just a new beginning for something better to come. Learn from the previous chapters of your life and build a brighter future. There are still many blank pages in the book of your life, fill them with love, peace and hope.

Remember, you're never truly alone and someone in this world needs you more than you know.

Until next time, stay strong and love without end.


End file.
